Outcast lost writer in Naturo's world
by Benji Himura
Summary: Benji Himura is a normal anime loving guy with a normal life, until for mysterious reasons he is taken to another world, a world filled with ninjas. An accident changes everything to him, how he will deal with his new condition and reponsibilities?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Prologue

Konoha day of the sealing of the Kyubi

The Fourth Hokage is about to seal the evil Kyubi Shiki Fujin when a pillar of light appears and a young man falls on the head of the Kyubi. The Fourth Hokage silently asks for the unknown man forgiven before unleashing the seal. The Kyubi body vanishes and the young man's body falls on the ground bellow. That was the final view of the Fourth Hokage, on his last thought he asks for the man forgiveness and prays for the safety of the Leaf Village.

Much later when everything calmed and the corpses of the fallen are being retrieved the young man body is found. No one knew him and he was not wearing ninja clothes, just a pair of jeans pants, a t-shirt, a pair of boots and a backpack. The Third Hokage keeps the unknown man possessions and stores them if any relative claims it, even thought the elder ninja knows that it won't happen, but was the least that he could do for that man that was caught on the battle. Few days passed and no one claimed the body of the young man, the Hokage buries him in the Konoha graveyard, not knowing the man identity on the man grave it only has this inscription. : Here lies a poor soul that was killed on the battle against the Kyubi. : Just the Third Hokage was present on the young man funeral, he shed few tears for the life that was ended so shortly and with out reason, even being a seasoned warrior a death like that saddened him and made him curse the fate of war and battles.

At the same time in some unknown place

The young man looks around confused; he recalled what happened when he landed on the Kyubi head. "I know that I am on Naruto's world. But what happened to me?" he says to himself. He runs his right hand on his shoulder long black hair. He is inside a large empty area with nothing else to do he walks around and tries to find where he is.

Six years later in Konoha

Naruto is once again alone, all the kids stay away from him and the adults look at him coldly, but unseen to everyone but Naruto the young man that was caught on the Kyubi sealing process stands besides Naruto comforting the young boy. (One day Naruto they will understand you.) He says to the blonde boy. (One day you will have many friends.)

(But I am alone now Benji-oniichan…) Naruto whispers to the much older man. (And I am what, chopped liver?) The man says with a playful tone. (No.) Naruto answered with a small smile. (You are the only friend that I have.) Benji nods sideways before saying. (I am not the only friend that you have Naruto, just the first of many.)

Naruto stays in silence. (So Naruto what about we go to the library of the city and study a little remember of what I told you?) Benji asks breaking the silence. (Yes.) Naruto replied. (That I shouldn't show my skills and that I should act as a incompetent ninja to make everyone underestimate me so when I fight I will surprise my enemy with my true skill!) (That is right. You are a ninja and that mean that we act in the shadows and hide our real strength.)

Naruto nods and get up from the swing where he was seated and move to the library passing thru the kids and the adults feeling better than before. Iruka watched Naruto walking away and wonders how Naruto deals with the adults and the kids ignoring him.

Four years later in Konoha

Naruto is in the library reading again, actually Naruto is sleeping and who is in control of the body is Benji. With the years together they found that Benji could control the young ninja trainee body, something that the raven haired spirit did only when Naruto allowed and needed help in a emergency and on that moment Naruto wanted to rest but Benji wanted to read the contents of a scroll so Naruto allowed Benji to take over while he napped. The duo also found that Naruto could sleep while Benji took over and that when Naruto got the control back he would be rested. A fact that made possible for them do much more things in a day.

Benji mostly would read, perform a chore or other things like that, but mostly when the older man was in control he would only do light things to not worn out the body, of course sometimes Benji would train with Naruto's body when the boy wasn't willing to. Since Benji discovered that he was somehow inside Naruto he decided to learn as much as he could about being a ninja and anything that he could and while Naruto grew Benji made company to the lonely boy and in a way helped to raise him; before even learning to speak Japanese Naruto already could speak in a minor way Portuguese.

In exchange of that Benji began to learn Japanese with Naruto learning while the boy learned in the school, Benji also taught to Naruto the basic martial knowledge that he had among everything that he knew. Naruto grew smart but by Benji's advices only scored the enough to pass hiding the knowledge from the world, but on the times that the other kids would gang up against him Naruto would use the fighting knowledge gained from Benji to beat the kids.

Benji sighs stretching and rolls close the scroll that he was reading, he closes a small notebook that he was writing in and places it on his backpack. He gets up and walks to the elder librarian and hands the scroll to her, thanking her for allowing him to read it. Middle aged woman smiles back to him, after years seeing the young boy and finding him polite and gentle she saw her as a normal boy instead of the demon that everyone else saw.

Benji leaves the library and walks to his apartment, actually Naruto's apartment on the way he stops in a vending machine and buys for himself a orange soda, a pleasure that he indulges himself every time when he takes over Naruto's body. As a spirit he doesn't eat, drink or have any other bodily needs, but when controlling Naruto's body he had to take care of the body's needs and he could taste what he drank and ate, feel the wind on his skin and all the other feelings that as a spirit he couldn't feel.

As he takes the can from the machine slot he notices with the corner of his eyes that a group of older boys have blocked the both ways of the street and by the look on their faces he could tell what they wanted to do. Two of the kids get closer and begins to provoke Naruto, actually Benji; the spirit ignores them what make them angry. It doesn't take much to the two kids try to hit him.

Actually waiting for that Benji neatly sidestepped the attack and punched the boy hard on the face, using the hand that was holding the can. Benji doesn't show the pain that the punch with the can gave to him, later he would have to apologize to Naruto for it, the boy who took the punch falls unconscious with a large bruise on his cheek and a cut on the middle of the cheek letting the others know the strength of the attack.

The sudden knock out of the boy make the others hesitate, Benji uses that time to pull a black bandana from his pocket and wrap the can on it, holding the edges of the cloth after tying a knot under the can, now a makeshift flail. "Please let end this senseless fight here." Benji says as Naruto, of course that the boys doesn't listen to him and decides to attack him all at once. Benji sighs inwardly and defends himself blocking the boys' attacks and attacking back with the flail.

In a couple of minutes it is over, the boys are on the ground holding their injured parts or knocked out and Benji is untying the bandana and popping open the can far from him, the very shaken soda spills over but there is enough to satisfy his thirsty from the battle. He walks away and tosses the can in a trashcan.

Of course later he receives a scolding from the Third Hokage that is just doing it because the parents of the beaten kids pestered him to do so; he was actually impressed with the ten years old boy for taking care of seven boys around twelve years old all by himself. Who actually listened the scolding was Benji, he told to Naruto that he did the mess so he would listen to the scolding; the blonde boy finds it fair and accepts that.

Two years later in Konoha

Naruto is sulking on his seat, by accident he kissed Sasuke his sworn rival and got beated by the class girls. Benji is leaning on the counter behind Naruto chuckling lowly, he knew that it would happen, even with his presence there Naruto turned as he would. Of course he was more popular with the girls thanks to the spirit.

Naruto was the troublemaker boy that he was on the beginning of the anime. Sometimes Benji took over with Naruto's approval mostly during some of the classes that Naruto wanted to nap or in any situation where the blonde boy wanted to sleep when he couldn't. Most of the times Benji acted as Naruto but sometimes he wanted to play a little and acted more as himself and in those times he managed to get some girls interested on him, oddly enough Hinata liked more when Naruto was as himself. Benji could tell that the young girl didn't know why Naruto changed but he knew that she was aware that when he was in control it wasn't Naruto there.

After a while Naruto decides to push the kiss incident to a dark corner of his mind and think about the test that will happen later on that day. He is very excited over it little did he know that he would fail it, even with all the training that he did with Benji inside his mind and the real training he sucked doing the Bunshin No Jutsu. Benji wasn't sure if Naruto would fail on the test, he needed to fail so Mizuki would make Naruto steal the scroll of seals. Benji wanted to read that scroll to get some of the powerful techniques of it from the scroll so he could learn and teach to Naruto to make his host life easier.

And the day runs as it should with Naruto failing the test and later on that day stealing the scroll by Mizuki's orders. By Benji's request Naruto let him take over once he has read the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. The spirit reads many of the techniques and writes down in a small notebook as many as he can before he hears Iruka approaching and everything runs at it should.

To Naruto's displeasure he spirit locks himself inside of whatever part of his mind or spirit where he stayed, that after hiding the notebook with she secret jutsus away. Naruto misses his life long partner but as Benji said to him to do he acts he normally would.

While Naruto lives the events of what for Benji would be the episode three to twelve, Benji is inside a house on the dreamscape inside Naruto. Dreamscape is how Benji calls the area where he first appeared on Naruto's mind or spirit, he wasn't sure of where it was so he named it, but he found that he could do some changes and create things there, so during the years Benji created a large farm around the house that he crafted there. Inside the house he stored other creations, copies of certain memories or knowledge of Naruto and other things that made the place look like a home.

Currently Benji is studying a copy of the book of the secrets that he copied from the scroll after copying it from Naruto's subconscious mind which oddly enough always appeared to Benji as a library mixed with a storage room. Benji is inside a office on the house reading the techniques of the notebook trying to find a technique that will give him a body; not that he doesn't like Naruto but Benji is kind of tired living as a spirit inside the young ninja, he is tired of having to share a body, not feeling anything when a spirit, not having anyone to talk other than Naruto and actually not having a life and having to parasite on Naruto's life, the young ninja deserved to have his own life.

On the techniques that Benji got from the scroll none of them could help him on that way, thought he did got some really interesting techniques among the seventeen that he managed to get. Seeing that he won't find anything useful for his purposes he leaves the office and the house, sending a silent message to Naruto letting him know that once again he was available.

Naruto jumped happy and shouted a hurray when hearing the message from Benji. Sakura and Sasuke looks at the blonde confused, clearly not understanding why he was so happy, he was failing climbing the trees with his chakra. Now with Benji to cheer and advice him Naruto feels invigorated to keep trying and to show that he is better than Sasuke. Benji watches the two boys training in silence, just giving some moral support to Naruto occasionally.

After the duo mastered the tree climbing with out hands things took an unexpected change the Genin trio is escorting Tazuna around the city, Benji walks besides the group not that he could go anywhere else other than the dreamscape and after three whole years inside it when Naruto was only a baby he was really tired of it.

Sakura looks towards Naruto few times trying to figure why the odd feeling that there was something or someone else around the blonde ninja was back. Tazuna and Sasuke are clueless about Benji's presence. Thru the years Benji got used in living the daily life of Naruto and seeing or even being part of events not show on the anime, but on that moment he felt the hairs of the back of his neck standing on their ends.

Benji looks around, frenetically searching for the source of the tension around him. For the first time Benji forcefully takes control of Naruto's body knowing that he doesn't have time to explain anything. The others stare in shock seeing Naruto blocking empty handed a katana blade, wielded by young woman with long red hair.

Sakura takes Tazuna to a safe distance; Benji looks at the woman's face in the few instants that they stood still. With a sudden movement of his hands to the right side then to the left Naruto breaks the katana blade. Sakura and Sasuke stares surprised with Naruto knowing such advanced defensive taijutsu.

The woman leaps few meters backwards. "Not bad." She commented to Naruto. "I must say that I wasn't expecting that." She winks sexily to him and says. "We will meet again Kurokami-chan." Punctuating her words she blows a kiss to him before disappearing tossing a small smoke bomb.

"What is wrong with that woman!" Sakura spurts not understanding what just happened. "Why she called Naruto of Kurokami-chan if he is blonde?" "Don't ask me, I also don't know." Benji replies as Naruto placing the half of the broken sword that is on his hands on his belt. "But one thing I know it is better that we leave the streets for the safety of the client."

Sakura and Sasuke nod and they quickly move back to Tazuna's house. Benji apologized for the rough takeover; Naruto dismiss it saying that was needed and that his actions made him look cool. Benji chuckle hiding the nagging feeling that he had that the mysterious red head could actually see him.

When they return to the house Tazuna tells to Kakashi what happened and how Naruto dealt with the situation, Kakashi looks at Naruto and praises him, what make Naruto glow with delight. Benji is thinking about the incident, he knew that the entire reason of the attack wasn't to kill Tazuna since the woman left after he broke her sword, the reason was to see how he would react to that threat; Benji knew that he passed in some kind of test and that makes him tense.

End of the prologue.

Glossary:

Kurokami: it means literally black hair. It can also be read as brunette.


	2. Revealed

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter one: Revealed

Benji watched the final events of the battle against Zabuza and Haku. Benji watched everything in silence and felt the Kyubi chakra when Naruto tapped it. While the team 7 returned to Konoha victorious but still feeling the weight of the lessons that they learned in that mission.

Naruto doesn't notice but Benji is slowly giving the pre-teen more and more space, letting Naruto learn and fight by himself, but the effects of being with Benji are clearly getting more visible as on the absence of the spirit Naruto first got scared of fighting by himself to slowly regaining his courage and using the teachings of the spirit. Benji was beginning to act as if he was only an imaginary friend of Naruto that was slowly becoming unnecessary as the kid grows older and gain real friends.

It pained Benji to gradually shutting his contact with the single company that he has but he knows that he can't help Naruto forever or he won't turn into a Hokage. While Naruto prepared himself for the Chunin exam Benji is visiting the Kyubi, spirit meets spirit inside their host.

"What you want with me puny human?" Kyubi asks to Benji from behind his cage. "Talk." Benji replies not scared with the demon. "I am sure that you must be bored of being there by yourself, talking alone and trying effortlessly breaking the seal." The Kyubi gives out a superior snort. "And why I should talk to you? A puny human that got caught with me to join this prison."

"Exactly because of that, taking out me there isn't anyone else on this dreamscape that we are sealed within, there isn't anything that we can do other than stay here bored to death." Benji replied. "You had freedom to control the body of the host and you did so during the years." The Kyubi replied. "I know and I only did when he wanted me to. But now he must to do things by himself or he won't be able to get stronger and if he doesn't get stronger it means that he will get killed and we both know what will happen if our host dies." Benji says looking at the evil filled red eyes of the huge monster fox. Benji can see the grin on the darkness under the fox eyes. "Then we shall talk." It says to the human spirit.

Days pass and the Chunin exam moves as it should be, Naruto doesn't notice the disappearance of his guardian spirit until he arrived on the tower at the center of the Shi no Mori. Naruto tries to calm himself and call the spirit, to his sadness there isn't a reply. Sakura notices that something downed Naruto's mood from the over-cheerful one from passing on the second phase of the exam.

The fighting phase of the test goes well until near of the end, seeing that there are still one Genin that haven't fought yet one of the uninjured or less injured Genins will be selected to fight with that extra Genin. And the selected one is Naruto, the blonde ninja looks at its opponent it is a tall young woman with short dark blue hair with violet colored eyes, she is wearing a short and tight red top and a black mini skirt with a thin red net pantyhose. Her forehead protector is around her waist as a loose belt, her kunai sheath is on her left thigh and the pouch is on the small of her back.

Naruto swallows hard seeing the opponent, the Third Hokage likes of the woman appearance after all she is very well endowed and her clothes leave very little to the imagination. Naruto moves to the badly damaged fighting area and the fight begins. Naruto takes a hell of a beating from the woman and soon he kisses the ground and doesn't show a sigh of getting up.

Hayate begins to count and the woman turns her back and begins to move to the stairs. "Seven…Eight…" Hayate says and is about to concede the victory to Miki the sexy kunoichi that beated Naruto. A kunai flies from Naruto and hits Miki's left shoulder she let out a cry of pain and turns to Naruto, everyone gasps surprised seeing Naruto getting up. "Hey beautiful you just leave the battle after you are sure that the opponent isn't up to fight anymore." He says in a teasingly tone. Naruto spits some blood on the floor and wipes his lips. Miki removes the kunai from her shoulder and adjusts her top that now only hold her ample bosom with the right shoulder strap, she smiles at him and say. "I apologize for being rude shall we fight now?"

Naruto runs his right hand on his hair and let out a breath. "Sure thing beautiful." He replied before clapping his hands and shouting. "Ougi! Tenjo no Henge!" After the smoke cloud vanishes everyone see Benji standing where Naruto was. "I hope that you don't mind this." Miki smiled at him sexily tapping her lower lip with his kunai dull side. "I don't mind at all, to be honest I prefer you like that." she replied.

The third Hokage, all Konoha Jonins and Orochimaru stare in shock to the technique. 'That is one of the techniques of the Scroll of Secrets. Naruto learned more than the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' The third Hokage first thought when seeing the technique, and then it finally hits him, the appearance of the transformation, one of the faces that the Third would never forget, the face of the unknown young man that was killed when the Kyubi was sealed and was never identified.

The Genins look at Benji impressed, he is wearing a loose black t-shirt, a dark blood red vest and a black jacket with the symbol of biohazard in a dark metal blue color on his back, black trousers and steel toed black leather boots, finishing the attire he is with metal enforced gloves and the Konoha forehead protector on his head in the same way that Naruto uses it, on his right thigh is the kunai sheath, the shuriken pouch is on the left thigh.

"I hate to say this but Naruto is looking cool." Ino commented, Sakura nods agreeing. The Third makes an inner memo of calling Naruto to his chambers later to talk. After half minute measuring the other Miki tosses the kunai at Benji, the brunette grabs it on the air dashing at the kunoichi.

Benji hits Miki with a full body tackle and keeps moving still slamming the smaller female body against the wall. Benji leaps away from the kunoichi before she can attack him, before landing few meters back Benji tosses eight shurikens at her. Miki dodges them and tosses more shurikens of her own against Benji.

Benji dodges them and pulls a long knife from under the jacket, the blade have at least forty five centimeters long from the tip of blade to the end of the hilt the design is a basic one, with a straight edge on the base of the blade and getting thinner and curved upwards from the middle of the blade, with a third closer of the tip of the blade sharpened on the opposite side of the edge, with a half centimeter thick and three centimeters wide blade. The tip is very thin supported by the sturdy design of the blade. There is a small guard dividing the handle from the edge with a sturdy brass knuckle styled guard for the fingers. The silver metal of the edges glitters with the light pouring from the windows.

The Genins give an impressed gasp with the menacing looking weapon, the Third recognizes the style of the knife, it is identical to the knifes on Benji's belongings that are still safely locked on his office, that style of knifes wasn't even seem in Konoha before the ones with Benji.

Using the kunai and the knife Benji attacks the kunoichi with a series of close range attacks; Miki keeps up with him using a pair of kunais. Mixed with the slashes the duo also use kicks and joint attacks making harder for the other to block all the attacks. Benji blocks a slash with his knife and hits Miki's shin with his left foot. The kunoichi cringes with pain at the strong kick backed up with metal. They keep trading blows and scoring small hits that don't give much damage.

They part leaping backwards thinking in other options. Benji is aware that if it comes to Ninjutsu he will be in the disadvantage, but the kunoichi is skilled and Benji can't score a good blow on her. 'Think you stupid man think!' Benji thinks keeping an eye on the kunoichi that is preparing something. 'I need a way to defeat her, I can't keep myself like this for much longer and I can't beat her with Naruto's body his limbs are too short.'

Benji sheathes his knife and the kunai. "Come on little girl show me what you can do." Benji says to Miki on a provocative tone. "So far all that you did was shake that ass and wiggle those tits. Which by the way are sagging you need to exercise more." Three veins pop on Miki's forehead. Benji had offended her feminine pride more than her kunoichi pride.

"I DON'T SAG!" she shouts enraged. "Come on be honest you have attacking too many sweets aren't you? I am sure that you noticed that your figure isn't what once was." Benji continues. Three more veins appear of her forehead and she dashes at Benji screaming. "I AM NOT FAT!"

'I so hope that this works.' Benji thinks dodging the kunoichi enraged attacks moving backwards only blocking her attacks. "Admit it you are fat and slow you can't even hit me." Benji says taunting Miki. 'Remember soul and body of ice. I must not emit a battle aura.' Miki lets out a war cry and keeps furiously attacking Benji while be keeps moving backwards.

'What the hell he is planning?' Neji thinks seeing the pattern that Benji is taking and the trail of chakra forming a spiral behind Miki. Benji is reaching the center of the spiral while continuously taunting and provoking the kunoichi to the point that all her chakra is forming a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Ciao Baby!" Benji says to Miki that looks confused at him. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Benji shouts packing an uppercut on the kunoichi. To the shock of everyone Benji included a huge twister surges from around the battling duo hitting Miki dead on and it is powerful enough to destroy the ceiling above the area and part of the surrounding as it moves around. After approximately one minute the twister ends, at its eye is Benji standing looking at the sky from the hole that the twister created, his clothes are torn but still usable.

"I can't believe on that…" Sakura whispers seeing the destruction caused by that single attack, Miki isn't seen anywhere on the arena. "He created a new jutsu!" Ino exclaims shocked. The third and the others Jonins stare amazed at the end of the fight. Benji moves a little and stands his arms in front of him. The watchers stare not understanding, but in the next instant Miki falls from the sky into Benji's arms, her clothes are torn and she have many small cuts on her body. The third and Kakashi smile seeing that even using that move Benji or Naruto as they thought didn't killed his opponent.

"Hey judge you should call the med team because she is hurt pretty badly." Benji tells to Hayate that does it. The sound and sand ninjas stare at Benji shocked with the display of power. Benji places the kunoichi on a gurney carefully. Miki holds Benji's collar. "Next time you won't trick me like this…" she whispers before pulling Benji close and giving him a kiss, of course that shocks everyone, the last member of the single team of the hidden cloud village kissing a Genin of the hidden leaf village. Miki lets go of Benji and the medics take her away.

(Damn girl now you got me hot and bothered.) Benji mutters in Portuguese while moving to the stairs and canceling the Tenjo no Henge. Benji ignores some comments from the Jonins and Genins. And he stays in silence until Naruto wakes up and takes over the body. Naruto hears all that happened from the others leaf Genins and is glowing with delight.

In the dreamscape Benji is sited in a chair in front of the Kyubi's cage. "I can't believe that it worked…actually worked…" Benji mutters tiredly, using the Hiryu Shoten Ha had drained his own energy. "I told you that it would work." Kyubi tells to Benji in a superior tone. "I told you to trust me.

Benji looks at the demon on the cage. "You really think that I am a fool to trust in a monster like you?" Benji asks in a cold tone. "No, I don't think that you are a fool and that is why our small alliance works." The Kyubi replies in a provocative tone. "You know what expect from me." Benji sighs and the monster stays in silence deciding to rest more.

On the next day Naruto is called to the Third's office, he goes there and sits in a chair that the elder indicated. The elder ninja offers to Naruto some ramen that he gladly eats it and soon Naruto is sleeping. "Please brunette spirit talk to me." The Hokage says knowing that Benji can hear.

Taking over Naruto's unconscious body Benji sighs deeply and runs his right hand on his hair. "What you want to discuss with me?" Benji asks to the elder. "I am not exactly glad that you drugged him." The Hokage sits facing Benji. "I apologize for that but I needed to speak with you in privacy and Naruto shouldn't know that I know that you are there." He replied.

"That is interesting how you know that I am here?" Benji asked to the elder. "I just found yesterday. I found your body after the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto. I was there when your body was buried in a grave with out a name." The third says taking out his hat and lighting his pipe. "Mind in telling to this old man your name?"

"I am Himura Benji." Benji replied. "I am an outlander that was caught on the sealing of the Kyubi, honestly I am not very pleased with the fact that I am sealed inside Naruto, I now accept it and did my best to make company to Naruto and teach him all that I could to make him a good person." Sarutobi exhale some smoke and said in a mix of content and sad tone. "At last I know your name. For all those years I wondered your name and regretted what happened to you."

"I really would like if you had a way to give me a body." Benji commented. "I am living with Naruto since I was sealed within him, soon he will be a teenager and I am sure that he will want to have privacy." Sarutobi chuckles at Benji's words. "I am sure that we can find a way to remove you from the sealing. It was created to prevent the Kyubi from escaping and taking over Naruto but as we both know it doesn't seal you as it does with the demon since you can control Naruto."

Benji denies nodding sideways. "I don't control Naruto, most of the times I just watch Naruto, just when he doesn't want to do something or want to sleep he wants me to take over the control you can say that we share the control here. I only take over in an emergency like it was yesterday's fight and when I can't warn Naruto of something and I am forced to act." Benji explained.

"It is noble of your part. Now let's take a walk Himura-san I want to show you few things and we can discuss what to do with your current situation. It is my duty as the Hokage to help you since you got caught on our fight." Sarutobi says putting his hat back on. "Sure let's walk, with luck we find something to help me." Benji replied with a small smile.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I will answer every review, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then, as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

I want to say thank you for the review to Kaishin, animewatcher, ranma hibiki and HolyKnight5.

Author post story notes:

The Hiryu Shoten Ha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and appears on the anime and manga Ranma I just used it on the story. I don't claim ownership over it because it isn't mine.


	3. Discovers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter two: Discovers

Benji and the Third Hokage walk thru the halls of the Hidden Leaf Village prefecture building. "As I was saying I believe that we can find a way to remove your spirit from the seal." Sarutobi says to Benji. "There are few techniques that we can try." "Name one." Benji asked to the elder ninja. "I won't tell names but we can remove your spirit while you are in control of Naruto's body and place it in another vessel." Sarutobi replied. "But the jutsu is complex and there is the problem of finding a vessel."

"A vessel you mean a body right?" Benji asked. "Yes. I can't just kill someone or just remove someone to place your spirit inside it. You can give me some time to make a more detailed research?" Sarutobi replied. "Sure." Benji replied, knowing that is a possibility that he can get a body is much better than before and he can wait some more time to get his own body.

Sarutobi nods content. "Just out of curiosity my spirit couldn't be placed in a special doll or something in those lines that some ninjas use to fight?" Benji asked. "Not as a permanent solution but a provisory one." Sarutobi stares at Benji. "I haven't considered that." Sarutobi answered, he was so focused in giving to Benji a human body that he forgot that he could do something like that as a provisory measure to give to the spirit the deserved freedom and to Naruto the privacy that he deserves. "But I will look into that too. I will ask to the shinobis that perform jutsus like that if they can help."

Benji nods with a smile, he wasn't exactly looking forward to being placed on a doll but the thought of having freedom of movement was really exciting and he could bear the idea of being a doll for a while as it happened in one of his stories.

Few hours later Naruto wakes on the Third office and sees the old man there, Sarutobi compliments Naruto for the win and tells him that he will train with Ebisu, something that doesn't make Naruto all that happy. Sarutobi already aware of Benji's original plan of making his presence and help to Naruto less constant knows that the young ninja needs to train more to when the time comes not rely on the spirit to help him controlling his own energy.

Thanks to the third Hokage Benji gained a bit more freedom as a spirit, now he wasn't forced to stay near or Naruto all the times, he now can wander around Konoha as an invisible spirit, freedom that Benji eagerly enjoys moving around casually strolling around the city.

Flashback Benji and Sarutobi's conversation

Sarutobi takes Benji to a room where an old woman is reading some scrolls. "Even thought I can't give you total freedom or a body to move I can provide you with your spirit freedom from the seal that makes your unable to leave Naruto or the at small five meters radius area that you said that is your maximum distance limit from him." Sarutobi tells to the spirit. "In lack of better term you will be a ghost or a wandering spirit."

"I don't mind, Naruto need to life by himself and I won't stray too far anyway I need to stick around in case of an emergency." Benji replied. "You will still have that spirit connection that allows you use Naruto's body and live inside him but passing by this jutsu will allow you to have more freedom." Sarutobi explained. Benji nods and the elder man talks to the woman and the duo perform a long and complex jutsu.

Present time

Benji walks pass a restaurant and see the team Asuma entering on it and Choji eating a lot. He moves closer and leans on the window passing thru it with his upper body and hears them talking. Ino is commenting that Sasuke is missing, not that anyone other than Asuma shows any worry about it. Benji who is besides Ino sighs knowing that the time for the great invasion of Konoha is closing.

"Ino you are okay?" Asuma asks seeing that Ino shivered. "I am fine I just felt a cold chill on the back of my neck." She replied looking straight at Benji's face but just seeing the window and the view of the outside. Benji is with a huge smile, he didn't knew that he could influence the realm of the living while a spirit and he lived as a spirit for almost thirteen years!

"Now this is interesting." He whispers to himself now entering on the restaurant and sitting besides Ino, as he decided to test a theory. Benji softly caresses Ino's cheek and even softer blows a puff of air on her ear. Ino blushes deeply and shivers with pleasure, blushing deeply.

Her comrades and teacher stare surprised. "Ino you are sure that you are fine? Maybe you came up with something, maybe a cold." Asuma asked to the blonde girl. "Maybe you are right sensei I will go home now and rest a little." Ino replied getting up with shaky legs. Benji follows Ino to make sure that she will arrive on her house; he was a bit ashamed for having so much fun spectrally sexually teasing the girl, but for sure he didn't regret.

'I wonder how now I could feel the texture of Ino's skin and the warmth of her body.' He mused escorting Ino to her house. Benji was a bit worried about turning in a Kuei or a vengeful ghost that takes pleasure in draining the life of the livings, and Benji knew that Ino's skin and warmth was the first thing that he felt as himself as a spirit in almost thirteen years, somewhere deep on his mind Benji knows that the Hokage wouldn't give him that freedom if it would give to him the ability of drain the life force of the livings. Benji decides to formulate a question and ask to the Hokage later.

Ino enters on her house and Benji is about to leave since she arrived safely on her house, but he feels something holding the front of his shirt when he was going to turn he looks down and sees Ino's hand clutching his shirt, she announces herself and moves to her bedroom dragging Benji with her.

Surprised with the fact that she is actually holding him Benji let himself to be dragged by the much shorter girl, Ino enters on her bedroom and closes the door behind her, Ino sits on the bed still holding Benji, she closes her eyes and Benji sees Ino falling back on the bed and sees that her spirit is still holding his shirt glaring at him.

"That is for sure a neat trick." Benji commented with a smile. Ino is taken out of her guard by his comment and her anger dissipates. "Who are you?" she asks looking up at his face, Benji is one meter and eighty six centimeters high towering more than thirty centimeters from Ino's face. "And why you did that to me and followed me?"

Benji gently removes her hand from his shirt. "First I won't run, you are the first person that I talk with like this." He tells her idly sitting on her study chair, Ino sits on her bed besides her body. "My name is Himura Benji. And what happened earlier was an accident. I didn't know that you would feel me sighing and when I saw that you did feel I wanted to see if I could do that again. You have no idea of how is being like this." Benji tells her.

"Excuse me but as you can see I am also a spirit here." Ino said angrily. "You are a spirit for a while and you can return to your body and feel everything whenever you want. I am a spirit and I don't have a body to return to." Benji replied in a calm tone. "This form of yours is just a jutsu mine isn't."

Ino began to understand why he did what he did and was content that he didn't anything more serious or even dangerous when he found about being able to interact with the material world. She couldn't interact with the material world or even feel it as a spirit even thought her spirit respected the spirit surface tension of the objects that she interacts.

"I won't give you details but I am a spirit, not exactly a ghost but not a demon. Let's say that I am one of a kind." Benji tells her. Ino nods at him and looks at him more carefully. "Why you helped Naruto on the other day?" she asked. "I am around him have a long time and I couldn't let him lose for that woman, she was after me and Naruto got involved." Benji answered. "And I don't know why she was after me."

Ino nods understanding, she knows that in front of her is the person that created that amazing jutsu called Hiryu Shoten Ha and he could help her to develop her own spirit jutsus. Ino asks him more questions and Benji answers them as long they don't reveal something that he wants to hide.

Benji is looking at Ino who is back on her body resting after expending five minutes out of it. "I really wanted to be able to stay out longer." She commented lying on the bed. "Limits let you know when to stop, sometimes pushing yourself too hard isn't good." Benji commented from the chair next to her. Ino sighs at the spirit words; she knows that he is right and that if she forces herself to stay away from her body too much she might be unable to return.

Ino closes her eyes and focus a little checking her chakra reserve. "How it felt?" Benji asks to her. Ino looks at him. "What you mean?" She asks confused. "I mean how my touch felt?" Benji explained to her. Ino thinks a bit as if trying to make the words for it. "It wasn't exactly like a touch of someone touching me but at the same time I could tell that you were touching me." Ino replied. "It felt somehow more intimate and softer than any other touches that I have felt before, I felt your fingers against my skin but I think that I also felt it in a spiritual way, I mean I didn't felt any pressure of your fingers against my skin but I could tell that you was touching me even if physically you wasn't touching me."

Ino sighs knowing that she isn't making any sense, but she couldn't deny that talking to a spirit makes much sense either so she decides to not think too hard in how her words are confusing, she closes her eyes thinking if she should elaborate more her words or not. She is taken from her thoughts when feeling a finger tracing on her right arm. She opens her eyes and looks at her arm and sees Benji running his finger on her arm softly.

"It feels different than before…" she says looking at her arm and seeing the skin around his finger slightly pressed down by his finger. "It feels more like a normal touch…" Benji stops and pulls back his hand. "What you did now that was different than before?" Ino asks curious. "Just a little thing that I recalled from something that I saw back when I was still in my body." Benji answered content that what that ghost from the movie Ghost said actually worked.

Ino sits and tries to level her eyes with Benji's. "And I just recalled what made me come back home." She tells him pushing him on the chair, Benji isn't so surprised that her hand haven't passed thru her chest, Ino knew how to control her energy to not pass thru his spiritual superficial tension. "You are better to take responsibility for your actions and finish what you have begun earlier."

"You don't mean what I think that you mean, do you?" Benji asks to the blonde kunoichi while she gets up and leans forward to be on his eye level. "I mean exactly that." Ino purrs at him. "We both know that will be a unique experience." Benji wouldn't deny that it would be a unique experience but he was troubled by the age difference between himself and Ino, when he was sealed he was twenty one years old, he didn't aged after being sealed but lived, well if you call being sealed as a spirit on a child living for more twelve almost thirteen years, making him thirty four years old.

He knew that technically he had to be alive to count age and being a spirit means that he doesn't have a physical age. And even not having hormones or a body Benji knows that the passed years took a toll on him, he starved for contact with others and he also starved for sex, and Naruto really didn't helped reading porn magazines and turning into a woman. So it wasn't hard to Ino to break his weakened resolve besides any law related problems couldn't apply to them since Benji is a spirit. At least is that that Benji wants to believe since Ino is effectively passing to his crumbling defenses.

Benji is surprised in feeling Ino's weight as she sited on his lap, that fact alone is an awesome feat considering that he wasn't material. Giving up to the temptation Benji places his hands on Ino's sides. He moves his face closer of hers and softly kisses Ino. The kunoichi blushes more with the contact and savors it, a bit surprised with the feelings of the kiss.

Her delight and relieve is cut short when feeling herself sitting slowly on the chair, she sees Benji passing thru the chair and sliding down the floor. Before Ino can questioned what happened there is a knock on the door. "Ino you are alright honey? You came home earlier today and locked yourself in your room." Ino's mother voice came from outside the door. "I am fine mom, just a bit tired." Ino answered. "I was going to take a nap." "Alright sweetie I will go to the shop now." Her mother replied. "Hai." Ino said.

Ino sighs because she was interrupted, but content that Benji covered up for her. Benji head and upper torso pokes up from the bed, Ino chuckles at the sight and sits on the bed while the spirit pulls himself from under the bed and sits on it. Ino leans to him. "Let's finish that up okay?" she whispers to him. Benji nods gently pushing Ino to the bed making her lie on it.

Ino is surprised in feeling Benji slowly removing her full body bandages, instead of unwrapping them his touch seems to pass thru the bandages and cut them while caressing Ino's skin. Ino savors the feelings of Benji's spectral but very experienced hands, she doesn't even notice that she is now lying on his lap while Benji works on her body. "Ino let out small moans of pleasure while Benji softly caresses her inner thighs.

Ino thoughts are a mess, she had pleasured herself few times on the past but comparing to her current experience they wasn't even half pleasurable, she knew that she didn't knew her body well enough, at least in what came to pleasuring herself, she could tell that Benji had experience as he caresses her making her moan, squeal, cry, shake and whimper with pleasure as a expert musician playing a instrument that he masters creating a beautiful melody.

Ino also thought that Benji did outranked all her previous self indulged experiences just in caressing her legs, neck and ears using his fingers, lips and tongue, Ino could just wonder how mind shattering it would be when he reached at her most private and sensitive parts. Benji caresses and teases the girl on his arms in a leisurely pace, savoring the feelings of her against him, by now he already tossed any reservations that he had away, all that mattered to him is that he could feel her and the touch was pleasuring him as well her.

With utter care Benji takes out Ino's top caressing her chest skin avoiding her breasts. Ino shivers even more while his fingers just tease the flesh of her breasts while he avoids the most sensitive parts not giving to her the stronger sensations that she wants. Ino is too lost on the sensations to beg for him to focus on her most sensitive areas, she can feel her peak close as if just a millimeter away from her denying her the blissful climax that she desires.

Benji softly whispers on Ino's ears, words that she fails to process but that excited her even more, she let out a louder cry of pleasure feeling his right hand moving to her most private parts and even waiting for it she wasn't ready for the mind shattering, explosive pleasure that he gave to her when finally giving her that needed stimulus to give her the so awaited climax.

Ino wants to scream in pleasure but she founds herself unable because Benji's lips are pressing over hers muffling her screams. Her pleasure keeps increasing as one orgasm after the other runs thru her body as waves, while Benji continue to fondle her giving her more and more pleasure.

Ino breaths short and ragged breaths while she slowly climbs down from the heaven that Benji had send her, still feeling his caresses on her body, getting even slower and fainter while she recovers as if he was helping her down and getting her ready for more. Ino was exhausted because of the eternity that the ten minutes of continuous orgasms given by Benji. She would do anything that he wanted if he did that to her again, she wouldn't hesitate to follow any of his orders if he rewarded her with that pleasure. Ino knew that she gained much more than what she expected when she first told to him to make up for arousing her on the restaurant.

After few more minutes Ino is recovering but no longer as high as before, Benji stops caressing Ino. He can feel her scent filling the room, strongly emanating from her still developing body; he can see few beads of her moisture on his ethereal finger as they slowly drips on Ino's thighs or her bed sheets Benji used a considerable amount of energy to make himself more solid so he could feel Ino better and better pleasuring her, and seeing her state he knew that was worth; he felt that he had repaid her for being the first person that he was able to touch.

Benji's blood was boiling, or at least it felt like since he doesn't even have blood, yet he can feel the pent up desire on him stronger than ever as he can feel the scent of Ino's womanhood, feel her warmth on his body, he could even feel the velvety feeling of her on his fingertips. Ino notices the spirit desire and she also desires more, and she knows that he can give her more. Ino moves a little to the side and lies fully on the bed. "I want to feel more…" she whispers to him. "And I want to give you what you are giving me…"

Ino leaves her body and touches Benji, it was the first time that she had touched him as a spirit, yes she had grabbed his shirt before but she didn't touched him, just the spirit fabric of his clothes. "I know that you want desire this…" she adds running her fingers on his groin and feeling his erection.

She is surprised in seeing his clothes vanishing like magic and she understands that his clothing are nothing more than spirit as he is and that he could change or remove them as he wished to. "I don't know how to pleasure you but I will do my best." Ino whispers clumsily rubbing his aching member. Benji softly kisses her. "I will tell you what to do." He whispers, Ino nods vigorously following the leads that he give her.

In another part of the city Naruto and Sakura are talking. "So Naruto where you got that knife that you used against that cloud kunoichi?" Sakura asked to the blonde boy. "I bought it a while ago." Naruto answers with the answered that Benji had drilled him to say when asked about it. "It looked neat so I bought it." Sakura sighs; she should have known that Naruto would give an answer like that.

"And what about that transformation?" Sakura asks. "It also looked cool." Naruto answered, Sakura holds back her will to choke the blonde ninja, any trace of the respect or admiration that she had for him are totally gone with his stupid answers. Sakura leaves to visit Lee and Naruto go find Ebisu to train.

Later on that night Benji leaves Ino's house after covering the kunoichi on her bed after she fell on sleep. Benji is thankful that Ino was able to interact with him, two of his greatests hungers where soothe by the young kunoichi, the hunger for someone to talk and interact and the growing need for sex. Benji isn't sure if that small rendezvous would happen again thought she asked for him to meet her more if possible, if she wants to train hers spirit jutsus or she wants something else, in one way or another Benji could have some company that could interact with him other than Naruto.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I will answer every review, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	4. Deepening a friendship

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter three: Deepening a friendship

Back on Naruto's apartment Benji decides to train a little what he had learned from recalling things and talking to Ino, that before and after they had satisfied their mutual needs. Seeing the usual mess that is Naruto's apartment Benji decides begins with something easy but not so easy at the same time. Recalling that he needs to intensely focus to make himself solid to touch things Benji begins to clean the apartment a little organizing the instant ramen bowls in a pile and tossing them away.

Benji smiles seeing how easy it was to make himself to interact with objects, he knew that he wasn't solid or even visible for people but now he was able to interact with solid objects. He recalls how well he interacted with Ino's body, feeling the pressure of her body against his spirit form, feeling her while he caressed her, comparing focusing in making himself solid while distracted with a young woman on his arms focusing on moving this around alone was not only easy but was nearly becoming instinctive and while he works her recalls his moments with Ino earlier on that afternoon.

Earlier on that afternoon

Benji is impressed with the amount of time that Ino was out of her body while they had sex, Ino was still recovering from her orgasms, she is out of her body for more than half an hour and Benji could see that there wasn't damage or problems that would prevent her from returning. 'I guess that they were right sex does have lots of power.' Benji idly thinks while caressing the blonde girl on his arms.

Ino is snuggling on his chest, they are nested on the empty side of her bed, and Benji is sited on the mattress with Ino half lying half seated on him. Ino was once again on the paradise, she was with the man that could do that to her, resting on his arms. She was a bit bothered with the fact that he doesn't have a heartbeat, but she knows that he is a spirit and he doesn't have a heartbeat, in fact on that moment neither does she even thought her body has, she doesn't know how to explain why she could feel her heart racing and throbbing while they had sex.

Ino nuzzles his neck leisurely and pleasurably kissing his neck. Ino was surprised with everything, her boldness to demand from a total stranger to pleasure her, she gaining a pleasure that she can't even begin to describe, the strong and undeniable pleasure that he kept giving to her, her own actions while carefully guided by him to pleasure them both and how she totally forgot about Sasuke. 'He is just a little boy… and now I got this grown man…' she thinks holding him a little tighter as claiming him as hers.

The fact that she is claiming as hers a spirit doesn't bother her or even the fact that he is twice older than she is. "You should return to your body." Benji whispers to her in a worried tone. Ino nods and lets herself be placed on her body; she opens her eyes and looks at Benji before yawning.

"I feel tired." She whispers to him. "You should be. You experienced a lot of climaxes on your body and even more as a spirit you must be tired." Benji whispers back. "You can rest." "I feel sticky…" she replied tiredly. "I want to freshen up…" Benji helps her up and helps Ino to go to the bathroom; she washes herself with Benji's help keeping her wake. Few minutes later they are back on the bedroom and Benji places Ino on the bed and covers her. Benji stays with her softly caressing her hair until she falls in sleep.

"Thank you for everything." Benji whispers kissing her forehead, thinking that she is asleep. "Just meet me tomorrow." Ino said in a sleepy tone looking at him with half closed eyes. "Okay I will visit you tomorrow." Benji whispers to her softly caressing her cheek. "Good… I will be waiting…" she replied before falling in sleep. Benji remains with her until he is sure that she is sleeping and leaves her room.

Present time

Benji looks satisfied with his work, the place is less filthy. Benji sits in a chair and waits for Naruto to appear, he also want some rest and he doesn't want to risk trying to rest outside Naruto after all Benji was still getting used to this new freedom of his and still doesn't know the limits that it has, why push things and lose it when he can go slow and keep it for longer.

Later on that night Benji notices Jiraya looking from a rooftop near of the building. Benji knew that Naruto would begin to train with Jiraya soon and that means that Naruto would begin to tap on Kyubi's chakra willingly. Benji sighs but doesn't do anything other than resting his spirit, he knows that it was bound to happen and needed.

On the following morning Benji moves to the Hokage's office, he need to discuss few things with the elder ninja. Benji tries few more spirit abilities that he thought that he could use and to his surprise he finds that he can fly if he actually tries to do so. "Well being a ghost isn't all that bad if you look on this way." He says to himself while flying in a running speed over the village. Benji lands in front of the entrance of the prefecture and enters it by the main entrance, it didn't cost most to be polite and enter by the front door besides the old ninja would prefer not seeing a phantom knocking on his window.

Benji passes by the ninjas and workers of the prefecture on his way thru the Hokage's office. "Now where the old man's office was?" Benji mutters angry with himself for forgetting which of the two halls in front of him to take. "Well I am wrong I just back track and go to the other way."

Benji notices that the hall that he currently is walking in is quite empty when comparing to the others, the almost undetectable ruffle of clothes moving is enough to make Benji leap backwards. He avoids by a hair a deep cut from Anko. The spirit notices that the kunoichi kunai had managed to slash his clothes and Benji knew that if she had scored a real hit he would be bleeding, or at least be wounded Benji isn't sure if he can bleed but the idea of having a spiritual wound isn't nice.

Anko strikes again, Benji avoids it. "Stop attacking me! I am a good guy!" Benji shouts to the kunoichi. "The Hokage ordered you to be eliminated so you will be eliminated demon." She spats trying to slash Benji again, but frustrated that the spirit is able to avoid the slashes she knows that he was bound to be faster since Benji isn't bound by the law of the physics as the livings are. "I can cut you and you can't harm me." She says managing to slash his clothes again.

Benji is pissed off with the Hokage and the kunoichi. 'Release all your anger; feel it exploding inside you, doing that you can interact with the living's world.' Benji recalls the mainline of the subway ghost of the Ghost movie. Benji channels his rage and anger, fueling it with his memories that enrage him even more. Benji packs a powerful punch that Anko didn't even tried to avoid, after all he was a spirit and was unable to interact with the livings, a mistake that she felt as Benji's fist felt as real as a ten kilos hammer colliding on her face.

Anko is shocked and dizzy with the sheer impact of the strike, Benji gives her a full body tackle and slams Anko against the wall, cracking it in a similar move as the one that he used to Miki the cloud kunoichi, but on this time Benji lifts Anko's right leg with his left hand and is holding her hands over her head with his right hand. Anko is too shocked to realize the compromising position that she is in, and then slams Anko's head on the wall knocking the kunoichi out of cold. "You shouldn't underestimate a spirit." Benji tells to the ninja that is sliding down the wall after he released her.

Benji brushes few strands of hair from her face and then he vanishes. Anko gets up and runs her fingers thru her hair. "Well it worked now let's see if that old geezer will like the surprise." Benji says now in control of Anko's body. 'Really different gravity centers…' Benji thinks taking few clumsy steps before adjusting to the body. "It must be the breasts; they are really big and heavy." He mutters weighting Anko's breasts with his, now hers hands.

On his way to the Hokage's office Benji does an inventory of what Anko has with her. "Kunais, shurikens, explosive tags, sweets and few smoke bombs. I guess that I can work with that." he mutters, he enters on the Hokage's office and finds it empty. Benji sits on a chair and leaves the body, using some steel wire from one of Anko's pockets Benji ties her on the chair and gag her.

After few minutes the Hokage arrives on the room, he doesn't even enter before being pulled inside by Benji, who quickly locks the door. "Now old man let's talk." Benji says to the elder ninja who fell face first on Anko's breasts as Benji planned, the perverted old man was too shocked to react or really wanted to land there either way it made easy to Benji work since he fainted.

Benji places the Hokage on his chair and wakes him using some tea from a kettle that was in the office. The Hokage wakes and sees Benji sited besides the now conscious and tied Anko. "I take that you are angry." The Hokage says to Benji. "You can bet on that old man." Benji replied, softly running his index fingertip on Anko's mesh top cutting it nicely, Anko's breasts makes the top fabric open as he cuts, drawing the Hokage's attention to the skin that Benji is slowly revealing, Anko shivers feeling his fingertip against her skin doing nothing other than run thru her skin even thought it is cutting her top.

"I am sure that you don't want to find if I can repeat this on her skin, right?" Benji asks after cutting her top until her navel. The Hokage remembers that Benji is holding Anko as a hostage because he ordered her to kill him. "Before you do anything that we might regret let me explain why I ordered her attack you." the elder ninja says. "Go on." Benji replied sliding his hand on Anko's chest.

The Hokage knows that he is doing that to show that he is serious and he will harm Anko if needed. "I ordered her to attack you in order to make you stronger. You and me both know that you help Naruto in emergencies, to do that you need to be strong and I wanted to increase your spiritual strength, I didn't know that you are this strong already." The elder ninja explains. "I am a spirit for thirteen years, my spirit is really strong." Benji tells to the ninja. "Not to mention that I am learning new tricks in an insanely quick rate."

"I can see that." The Hokage says. "I was expecting to make you able to interact with the physical world making Anko attack you. I didn't know that you were already able to do so. That is one step closer to giving you a body." Anko looks to Benji and the Hokage confused, she had no idea of what they are talking about, but she was trying very hard to remain calm while a spirit that could kill her is with his hand inside her chest.

"You don't need to keep her as a hostage; she won't attack you anymore because I am calling off the previous order." Sarutobi tells to Benji. Benji nods and slowly removes his hands from her chest, Anko let out a breath of relieve seeing his hand moving from her chest, even thought the fact that her breast followed the retreating movement and when his hand left it bounced back to its natural position.

"Now Anko I want you to help Benji to train himself, he is an important person to who the village holds a large debt of honor." Sarutobi says. The shock on Anko's eyes is clearly visible. Benji cuts her binds and Anko removes the gag and ask the reasons behind Hokage's request. "He was caught on the sealing of the Kyubi and lost his life in the process; just recently he gained the freedom to move as a spirit as he is doing now." The older ninja explains.

"That is why he took over when Naruto was fighting that cloud kunoichi?" Anko asks eyeing Benji suspicious. "Yes, back then he was sealed inside Naruto, now he can move around with out being near Naruto." Sarutobi tells to the Jonin. "I am trying to give him a second chance of life, but he also have all the ninja knowledge that Naruto has and from what we saw on his fight he also knows a little more than Naruto does since Naruto never used the Tenjo no Henge and because of that reason in want you to help him to train for a while and train him after he gains a body."

"What!" Anko shouts surprised. "I don't want to train a spirit! I am not even a teacher for Genins teams!" "I am aware of that. But the people that can see him are very little and of them all I am trusting you with that responsibility." The Hokage replied. "Since is a direct order I will follow it but I won't be happy." Anko said eyeing the spirit with anger. "I would like you two to begin as soon as you can." Sarutobi added.

"You might want to change first." Benji commented to Anko. "I won't mind if you don't want but I am sure that you won't like males staring at your cleavage." Anko blushes and notices the Hokage looking at her breasts; she covers them with her jacket. "We will start at one in the afternoon. We meet on the feet of the Hokage monument." Anko says in an angry tone to Benji before leaving the office.

"Well I have better things to do than look at your old face." Benji says getting up too. "And if you try anything like that again old man I will do this to you." Punctuating his words Benji slashes the Hokage's desk and leaves, the elder looks at the very deep claw marks on his table. 'At least this time he didn't do that to me and he made me fall on a pair of very soft breasts.' The elder thinks sitting down. 'I must not anger another spirit while I am alive it is very dangerous.'

Benji walks pass a wall and hovers on the air. "Well I guess that I might pay a visit to Ino, I did told her that I was going to visit." He whispers moving to the direction of her family flower shop. Benji arrives there soon; he peeks on the store and sees Sakura buying flowers. Benji hovers over the two girls listening the two talk; Sakura turns to a rack filled with flowers and moves there to check the most beautiful one to take to Lee.

Benji appears besides Ino covering her mouth with his hand and touching his lips with the other hand index finger, Ino who was about to scream surprised nods content that the spirit did appeared, her blush isn't missed by the spirit. Benji hides noticing that Sakura decided in what she want.

"Ino why you are blushing?" Sakura asks noticing the red tint of her friend and rival's cheeks. "I am not blushing!" Ino replied. Benji chuckles from his hiding spot, inside the counter right in front of Ino's legs, he softly caresses Ino's legs making her shiver with pleasure and her blush deepen. "You are sure that you aren't thinking in nasty things, because you blush just deepened?" Sakura said in a teasingly tone.

"I am not thinking about nasty things." Ino replied trying to not to think on how Benji made her feel on the previous afternoon and how he is caressing her on that exact moment. "You aren't sick are you?" Sakura asks now worried that Ino might be with a cold or something like that. "I am not sick. I guess that it is too hot in here." Ino replied, effortlessly trying to kick Benji to stop and keep a straight face to Sakura.

"Well it is kind of hot here but not that hot." Sakura commented. "Since the visiting hours are still a bit far I will stay here and make company to you." "Thank you Sakura." Ino replied. 'No! Go away! Please leave so Benji can leave the counter and stop teasing me like this! Or at least go so I can make him please me again!' she added on her mind. Sakura begins to chat about idle things while Ino tries hard to choke her moans of pleasure while Benji begins to tease her privates with his tongue, after moving her bandages to the side.

For long ten minutes Ino tries to keep a small chat with Sakura while Benji works on her. "Ino you are okay?" Sakura asks worried. "Your face got flushed; you tensed and bit your lip." "I am fine Sakura, never better." Ino says with her voice soft as a whisper still dripping with the pleasure of the climax that she just had in front of her friend. "You are really hot." Sakura commented placing her hand on Ino's forehead. 'You have no idea of how much.' Ino thinks. 'Really hot, bothered and wanting more…'

"I think that you should go home and ask to your mother to stay on the store. I help you." Sakura says lending a shoulder to Ino. Sakura misses the moisture on Ino's bandages. "Thank you Sakura. I guess that I should rest a little." Ino commented knowing that Benji is following them. Ino's mother moves to the store while Sakura helps Ino to get on her room with a quick stop on the restroom. Ino changed her full body bandages for a loose shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

Ino and Sakura are on the blonde room. "I haven't been here have a long time." Sakura commented to her friend that is now sited on the bed glaring at the spirit that is leaning on the door. "Since you told me that you were going to chase Sasuke." Ino replied. "Yeah." Sakura replied.

"Sakura I will tell you something." Ino says to the pink haired girl. "What Ino?" Sakura replied. "I am giving up on Sasuke-kun." Ino replied to the pink haired girl and the spirit surprised. "Why?" Sakura asks surprised. "I thought that you loved him." "So did I." Ino replied. "But I was thinking lately and I found that it was just a crush, he acted all mysterious and cool and I as every other girl couldn't avoid saying that loved him."

"And what changed now?" Sakura asks sitting besides her friend. "I did." Ino answered. "And between you and me Sakura I also saw that Sasuke is just a boy. I came to like of a man." Benji notices that Ino was looking straight at him when she said that. "How? Who?" Sakura asks curious and surprised. "His name is Benji, he is very tall, with broad shoulders and a strong chest, he has black hair and brown eyes, and he is mature, attentive, caring and gentle." Ino replied with a smile, noticing that Benji is blushing on while leaning on the door.

"How you met him?" Sakura asks imagining how that Benji would look. "I have seen him once in a place that I won't tell you, but yesterday I met him and I must say that was a very pleasurable experience." Ino answered. "And while you checked the flowers I recalled of him." "Oh my, he must be really something to make you like this just by recalling of him." Sakura commented blushing lightly with a teasingly tone. "Oh yeah, he is something out of ordinary." Ino replied with a naughty smile. "You can keep Sasuke-kun, I will take my Benji."

"He is older than you?" Sakura asks curious. "Yes, he is considerably older than me, but I don't care and if you look to the right man you can see that a mature man has things that a boy of our age doesn't have." Ino says to Sakura. "And experience is one of them." Sakura blushes deeply at Ino's words. "You mean that you two have…" she whispered. "I am still virgin Sakura." Ino replied in a sexy tone. "But let's say that we did many things with out getting there."

Sakura shivers and blushes more. "I can show you few things if you want to, you might even use them with Sasuke." Ino adds softly running her fingers on Sakura's cheek mimicking the same movements that Benji used on her on the previous afternoon. Sakura stutters her reply while Ino continues to softly caress Sakura's skin with one hand while slowly motioning to Benji move closer with the other hand.

"Want me to show you what we did?" Ino whispers to Sakura once again. "You will feel great and it will relax you… I can feel how tense you are…" Sakura feels Ino's hands now on her shoulders softly kneading them, Sakura knew that she was very tense because Sasuke is missing and the cursed seal of Orochimaru, the idea of relaxing and forgetting everything in the arms of her friend sounds too temptating for Sakura refuse. Sakura nods lightly clearly unable to voice her answer. Ino nods to Benji gently allowing him to enter on her body and taking the command. Ino might have an idea of how Benji played her body on the previous evening but Ino know that on the moment Sakura needs of a master playing her with skill, not a beginner apprentice with a small idea of how to do.

Inside Ino's body Benji is talking to her. "Ino you are sure that you want to do this?" he asks to her. "I am, I know that this was very sudden and unexpected, but after yesterday I could tell how good I felt and how good I am feeling now because of what you did. I don't know why Sakura is so tense but she needs to relax desperately." Ino replied. "As her friend I want to help."

"I understand wanting to help, a massage or even a day on a hot spring are normal ways to relax why this?" Benji asks still confused with Ino's behavior. "Sakura and I were always best friends before she assumed that liked Sasuke-kun, to be honest I always thought that Sakura and I would give our first kisses to the other practicing for when we met a boy that we loved." Ino answered. "Okay I will do it." Benji replied. Ino hugs and kisses him. "Thank you Benji! I knew that I could count on you!" she exclaims.

Sakura feels Ino's lips against hers, Sakura knew that her first kiss would be something unforgettable, but she was shocked with how advanced it was and how good kisser Ino is. Sakura weakly and clumsily responds to Ino's actually Benji's deep kiss, while his tongue caresses Sakura's tongue, lips and mouth Benji softly runs his fingers on Sakura's cheek and neck.

Much later Sakura is sleeping on Ino's bed looking rested and pleased. Ino is brushing her lightly damp hair and Benji is sited on the open window frame. "That was incredible." Ino says looking at him. "It was as good as yesterday and from the expression of Sakura I could tell that she felt great."

"I try." Benji replied with a smile, he is running his fingers on his hair, not that he can't just will them to get as he want but he likes to do it. "By the way Ino I also came to let you know that lately I might not be as available as I once was. The Hokage got someone to help me train to increase my spiritual strength and I don't know how tight it will be the schedule."

"I understand. You will visit me when you can?" Ino asks looking at him worried, she knows him for just two days but she really came to care about the spirit. "Whenever I have the chance I will come." Benji answered moving to her, he leans forward and kisses Ino. "You train too, you are a ninja and you can't stay in the same level forever." Ino nods blushing, she kisses him again. "Now I need to leave or I will be late." Benji whispers to her. "Itekimasu." She said to him. "Iterashai." Benji replied giving her another kiss before passing thru the wall and leaving the room.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story even if you are not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story; one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then, as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	5. Benji’s training

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter four: Benji's training

Anko is waiting on the Hokage monument, she isn't content with the idea of training a spirit that she doesn't know, specially since earlier she was send to see how skillful he was and he managed to knock her out because she underestimated him. Later the Third ordered her to train the spirit, she doesn't know why exactly but she will obey. She notices something flying at her direction, she focus her eyes a bit and sees that is Benji, he lands a couple meters away from her.

"I didn't know that you could do that." she commented. "I am a spirit, flying isn't uncommon for us." Benji replied. "I said earlier that I had a handful of tricks." Anko nods agreeing he for sure had things hid on his sleeves. "So what we do now?" Benji asks to the kunoichi. "I guess that we can begin introducing ourselves and try to begin things right this time." She answered.

"Sounds good for me, I go first or you want to go?" Benji replied. "You can go first." She answered. "Well my name is Himura Benji. When I was sealed I had twenty two years and since that day thirteen years passed and until yesterday I didn't had this freedom to move that I have now." Benji tells to the kunoichi.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, a Jonin from Konoha, I won't tell you my age and as you know I was part of the second phase of the Chunin exam." Anko tells to Benji. "Okay now we go to our training round." Benji nods and they walk away. "I thought that you moved around flying." She commented seeing him walking. "I prefer walking. I fly when I feel like covering large distances in a shorter time. Besides if someone is able to see me they see me walking and they will confuse me for a normal person." Benji replied. "Smart idea." She commented.

Benji follows Anko to a training ground at the south of the Konoha village. "We will begin with a light sparring so I can see what you can do." Anko tells to Benji. "I know that we fought earlier today but I was going easy on you and I had no idea that you could be solid." "I don't get solid." Benji replied. "I just found a way to interact with the living world. I just use more energy to be able to touch things with out passing through the spiritual surface tension."

"Passing through what?" Anko asks confused, stopping stretching. "Spiritual surface tension you want me to explain what I have discovered and theorized about being a spirit?" Benji answered. "It wouldn't be bad, after all I will have to interact with you." she replied. "Borrow me an empty scroll and a pen." Benji asked to the kunoichi, Anko gives to Benji what he asks; Benji sits on the ground and uses a tree stump. Anko looks curious at the spirit while he writes and draws something on the blank scroll, seeing that might take a while Anko decides to prepare the training ground for when he is done explaining to her.

It takes to Anko ten minutes to finish everything and Benji is still working on the scroll, now she notices that he was writing using her pen and scroll, moving both with his ethereal hands. Anko observes for half an hour, she sees Benji rolling the scroll and she knows that he is done; he hands the pen to her and holds the scroll partially open.

"Okay I will begin explaining the spiritual surface tension." Benji tells to Anko handing the scroll to her, on it there is a drawing of what seems to be a water pail. "You know that the water has a very thin pellicle over its surface don't you?" Anko nods saying. "I know that, it is called surface tension, when we stand on the water using our chakra we walk over it."

"Think that for a spirit a solid object is similar to water. It has a surface tension that can be broken; well the term isn't broken but passed. In normal circumstances a spirit doesn't have to make any effort to pass through objects, he just passes by the solid matter and the spiritual surface tension as if wasn't there. But if a spirit focuses his energy he begins to feel the surface tension." Benji explains to the kunoichi. "All that a spirit has to do to normally not pass an object is to will to not pass it, so willing to sit on a chair he can sit on a chair, he is using the surface tension to sit there, but isn't interacting yet."

Anko nods understanding, the whole idea is very complex and she wonders how Benji can handle it. "To interact with the living objects we have to focus, but even not focusing a spirit can touch a human or an object, the person will feel the touch, and not as a real touch but it might tell that something is touching him or feels a chill." Benji continues. "To fully interact as I punched you earlier I had to focus my energy, on that time anger. I burned it and let it explode being able to get tangible enough to hit you hard." "It is emotional based?" Anko asked.

"Not really. It is energy based; I just used my anger as anger energy and was able to burn it with out consequences since I can easily refuel my anger. If I focus my energy I can get tangible to do things as write, move or carry things around, use your imagination to fill that gap." Benji answered, Anko nods understanding. "I can use a certain amount of energy and keep it stable for long periods of time to give myself the tangibility needed for certain things. Well not so long since so far I only kept it for half an hour, but long considering that before that I wasn't able to do that, or at least I haven't thought about it."

Anko looks at few drawings and illustrations that Benji made illustrating his point. Anko looks at him and pokes his chest; she isn't surprised in seeing her finger passing through his chest. "It feels odd." Anko commented moving her finger in a slow pace making small circles. "Try to imagine to who is with a finger inside his chest." Benji replied poking Anko's chest; she shivers at the touch feeling him doing the same motions that she is doing. Anko pulls her finger back and Benji does the same.

"Okay I could feel that something was there but if I didn't knew that was you I would think that was a patch of cold air or something like that." Anko commented rubbing her chest. "So what else you can do?" "I can fly, walk through walls and few more things. But before you ask I never tried using any techniques like this. I don't want to risk things by using my energy." Benji answered. "I don't know much and pretty much everything that I know about spirits and related stuff are theories that I made, it might be wrong or incomplete."

Anko can't blain Benji for not trying to use jutsus as a bodiless spirit, or knowing everything about his situation, she was impressed that he theorized the much that he did with his experiences. "Well then now we will begin with the basic get tangible and let's spar." She tells him. Benji nods and focus, Anko can see the faint outline around him becoming less faint as he focuses.

"Done." Benji tells her opening his eyes. Anko pokes him again and actually feels her finger touching his chest and not passing through it. "Now it is better. Let's see for how long you can hold that while we spar." She commented backing few meters, Benji nods and backs some too.

Meanwhile on Ino's bedroom, Sakura stirs and wakes, for the first moments woke she wonders where she is until she recalls what happened few hours earlier and blushes deeply. "You woke at last." Ino says entering on the bedroom with a tray of food. "I was beginning to worry that I relaxed you to a coma." Sakura blushes even more. "Ino you don't need to flaunt it." she commented.

Ino chuckled setting the tray on the bed next to Sakura. "I am just teasing you. You needed to relax and rest." Ino said with a small smile. "Well you should eat; I know that after what we did you must be hungry." Sakura's stomach answered for the pink haired girl growling loudly, making its owner blush even more. Ino laughs and offers to Sakura a rice ball. "Here, you need it."

Sakura nods and takes it. "Thank you." Sakura said before eating. "You are welcome." Ino replied. "You are feeling better now?" Sakura nods confirming. "I never felt this relaxed before." Sakura answered. "And I still can feel some aftertaste of what we did." "I know how it is. Even when I woke after Benji and I did it I could still feel that, and I slept the entire night." Ino commented.

"That good?" Sakura asks blushing. "Yes, that good." Ino replied. "It must be incredible then." Sakura commented. "If you did that to me so well I wonder how he have done to you." Ino smiles knowing that it was Benji who did that Sakura, but she keeps that as a secret. They chat over more idle things while Sakura finishes her lunch. After eating Sakura freshens up is ready to leave. "Ino I am still unsure of why you did this to me but I thank you." Sakura says to Ino, still inside her bedroom.

Ino smiles at Sakura. "I did it because you are my friends and needed my help." Ino says to Sakura. "The fight in the survival exam, our fight on the pre-eliminatory matches, Sasuke-kun leaving the hospital and everything else was taking a toll on you. As your friend I felt that I should help you." "Thank you." Sakura whispers in a low voice. "You are welcome." Ino replied. "Now you should go." Sakura nods agreeing, Ino gives a quick peck on Sakura's cheek. "Don't mention it." Ino replied. Sakura nodded and leaves. 'Not like I would tell to anyone that my friend and former rival for Sasuke's love and I had sex by most of the morning.' Sakura replied on her mind. 'Great sex I admit, maybe we can repeat is sometime, I wouldn't mind that.'

Days and more days pass by and the Chunin exam third phase day is getting closer, Naruto is training with Jiraya, Sasuke is training with Kakashi, Ino and Sakura are training together after the blonde kunoichi spoke with Sakura about their need to get stronger, and Benji is training with Anko, the spirit doesn't stop to surprise the experienced kunoichi with techniques that he pulls out of the thin air. In the end of the day of training Benji flies away and Anko moves to a hot spring spa with massage, training with a spirit able to pull spirit attacks out of the thin air make her gain bruises and leaves Anko really sore, not that the spirit is in a better shape.

"You look like hell Anko." Kurenai who is bathing with Hinata says to the fellow Jonin. Anko lets out a sigh of pleasure when sinking on the hot water of the outdoors spring. "How you got bruises like that?" Kurenai asked. "My student gave me them." Anko replied after making herself comfortable on the spring. "A student?" Kurenai commented. "That must the first time that I heard of you getting a student, from your bruises I take that he is good."

"Honestly speaking quite good. Very rough and lacked of a proper teacher but he has talent to make up for that." Anko replied. "You have no idea of how he fights, he pulls some amazing jutsus out of the thin air and most of the times they hit me dead on." Kurenai cringes in sympathetic pain. "But you should be able to see the hand seals and get ready for them." the red eyed woman commented.

"If the jutsus that he uses had hand seals I would. He just shouts the name of it and fires it at me." Anko explained. "And those aren't jutsus like we know or from other village he creates them while we fight." Kurenai let out an impressed whistle. "No wonder he scored hits on you and you was selected as his teacher them. He must be a genius to create jutsus like that in a flick of a hat." She commented.

"I guess that he is. Not to mention is situation." Anko said sipping some sake that a female worker brought to her. "His situation?" Kurenai asks to Anko curious. "Well I can't tell you much about it because the Sandaime ordered me to keep it a secret. But he is in a different plane that we are." Anko answered, Kurenai doesn't ask further. "And what is that student name?" Kurenai asked.

"Himura Benji. At least he said that his name is that." Anko replied, Hinata hides her surprise. Unknown for the older women and the mentioned spirit is that Hinata on her many times watching Naruto from afar she more than once saw Naruto talking to the spirit and with her Byakugan allowed her to see the spirit that watched Naruto. "Excuse me…" Hinata says in a whisper.

Anko and Kurenai stop chatting and look at the young girl. "How he looks like?" Hinata asks. "Well that I can tell. He is taller than me, much taller. He has a light tanned skin, black hair and some ethnic features that are similar with some people of the sand but also different, he also has brown eyes, and he is quite handsome." Anko answered.

Kurenai stays in silence about the interest of Hinata on Anko's student but decides to stay in silence it is good that Hinata show interest in other people. Hinata nods thankful at Anko, she is sure that Anko's student is the mysterious spirit that always was around Naruto and from what she heard from Kurenai Benji had made Naruto pass on his second pre-eliminatory match and she decides to follow Anko and find for sure if Benji is the same that she had seen Naruto speak with or is just coincidence.

Meanwhile Benji is on Ino's room, the blonde kunoichi is glad that the spirit decided to stay with her. Two days after Benji began training he moved to Ino's house and she had made Benji rest inside her body, Ino was surprised knowing that he could stay with her like that and recover his spend energy, but she was glad since it gives her more time with the older spirit.

Benji is lying on the bed recovering from his own bruises. 'I wonder why I get hurt, I mean a spirit, I don't have a body, but still sometimes I really feel like I have a body. Maybe this is similar to that ghost member thing that I have heard about.' Benji idly thinks in Ino's bed. Ino is dinning with her parents chatting with them about training with Sakura, Ino already knows that Benji sneaked in the house since he does that when he ends the training and she is usually with her parents or on the store, in the first times it surprised her but now is part of her routine find the spirit on her room, either on the bed or on the chair resting.

After taking a bath Ino moves to her room using a light purple bathrobe. "Trained hard?" She asks to the spirit while drying her hair. "Yes, I am still recovering from today's beating." Benji answered with a small smile. "And you?" "Trained hard too, Sakura and I are in the same level so we can train well together trying to surpass the other." Ino replied sitting on the bed besides him.

Ino looks at Benji and sees the weight of the spirit lightly pressing the mattress and the pillow of the bed, she knows that if he was in his body he would weight at least two times more than her and the mattress would show more of his outline when he was lying there. "You could teach me a jutsu." Ino says placing the towel that she was using to dry her hair on her lap. "Maybe that one that you used against that cloud kunoichi."

"I will think in what I can teach you and when I have more time I teach you." Benji replied. Ino smiles at him and leans to him and kisses him lightly. "I would really like that." She commented before straightening up and moving to her dresser. "I don't have any good jutsus. My Shintenshin no Jutsu is good only to spy and if I am careless I can get killed." Ino says combing her now shoulder long hair. "I really need an attack jutsu."

Benji smiled looking at the kunoichi. "And I would like having my first attack jutsu coming from you." she added looking at him from her dresser mirror. "I will think in a jutsu that you can use." Benji tells her. Ino smiles at him and they stay in silence for a while. Ino enjoys those pleasant moments of silence between them and the moments where something that they do recalls her of a married couple.

Ino changes her clothes to her night clothes and moves to the bed, she lies next to Benji and for few minutes she enjoys the feeling of his arms around her, with his training they are as solid as bed under them. After a while Ino let Benji enter on her body and they rest for the rest of the night.

Two days later

Benji and Anko are on their training field, both of them are resting since is near noon and they trained non-stop since seven in the morning. A young man with short green hair wearing a mask covering the lower part of his face and with the standard ninja attire appears near them. "Anko-dono the Third has requested your presence on his office as well the presence of your student." He says looking at the duo.

"You can see him?" Anko asks pointing at Benji. "Yes Anko-dono, I can see him very well." The ninja replied. "Well that is interesting isn't it Benji?" Anko asks to the spirit. "For sure is." Benji replied. "Well I guess that we have to go see old man." Anko nods and the ninja vanished. "You keep yourself solid and let's walk to the Hokage's office. I want to see if normal people can really see you." she tells to the spirit while they get up. Benji nods, he is also curious to find that.

The duo moves to the village, Benji is quite pleased that people actually avoid him, meaning that they can see him. Anko wonders why there were summoned by the Hokage. None of them noticed Hinata following them at a safe distance. Hinata is already sure that Benji is the same spirit or entity that was always near Naruto on his childhood.

Benji and Anko enter on the prefecture and move to the Hokage's office. A lower rank ninja tells to Anko that the Hokage is waiting them near of the ANBU headquarters. Anko sighs at the prospect of delaying even more her lunch and post lunch nap, she lose tons of calories training with Benji since the spirit can keep fighting longer than any human that she fought, one of the advantages of not having a body that can get tired.

In the ANBU headquarters Benji waits in a hall while Anko enters in an office to speak with the Hokage, since the elder ninja wanted to speak with her first. In the office Anko greets respectfully the Hokage. "Why you summoned me Hokage-sama?" Anko asks to the elder ninja. "I want to hear from you a performance report about Benji." The third replied.

"A performance report?" Anko commented. "If you asked me earlier I would get it ready." "I don't want anything written. I want to hear what you think of him after training for two and a half weeks." The Hokage replied. "In which rank of ninja you would place him and why."

"Where I would place him as a ninja now?" Anko asked, the Third nods confirming. Outside Benji is leaning on a wall waiting to be called into the office. A woman shouts Benji looks at the direction of the voice, he sees two hidden Rock ninjas is running with a kunai on their cuffed hands, behind him is a wounded kunoichi and three ninjas chasing him.

On the office Anko smiles before saying. "I was surprised but after training so long with him I would say that right now Benji is on the Jonin level." On the hall Benji says. "Hissatsu. Desoul." Benji grabs one of the Rock ninjas and his hand passes through the ninja neck and leaves taking the ninja soul that vanishes after being ripped from the body. "Now you want to have the same end as that one had?" Benji asks to the Rock kunoichi that is now staring at her dead partner, she drops the kunai and back away scared while Benji moves closer of her.

"Thank you for your assistance." A masked ANBU member says to Benji in a polite tone. "No problem. If they reached the outside they could harm someone." Benji replied. "Sorry that I took such extreme measures I wasn't sure if I could take both of them down if they were both Jonins." "No need to worry about it, you saved us time since you terrified that Jonin from the rock killing her team member like that. She will tell us everything that we need to know in fear that we let you do the same with her." The ANBU member tells to Benji. "And that was an impressive Jutsu where you learned it?" "I created it." Benji answered. "Impressive, now if you excuse me I have to make sure that the prisoner will be safely locked." The ANBU said, they bow to the other politely and the ANBU member leaves taking the corpse of the fallen rock ninja away.

"That was too easy…I wasn't even sure that would work." Benji whispers to himself leaning on the wall again. In the office the Hokage looks at Anko. "What you mean that he is in the level of a Jonin? He learned with Naruto and that placed him as a Genin and he learning from you has only two weeks, he can't be in a Jonin level so soon." The Hokage says not believing on Anko.

"For you and everyone else we have trained only for two and a half weeks, but for us we trained for twenty years." Anko tells to the Hokage, leaning on the chair that she is sited on. "It is hard to believe but he also told me that he lived more than one hundred years while he waited for Naruto to grow old enough to need him." "How is that possible?" The Hokage asks surprised and shocked with the kunoichi words.

End of the chapter four:

Author explanation corner:

This chapter was written a long time ago, but wasn't posted by few reasons, first if I needed to change something in the plot I would be able to do it here, without confusing the readers by removing the chapter and placing a new version of it on the place, second I was going to add sex scenes on it to post it in the mediaminer, I decided to add them later.

With this said I want to point out that this chapter has almost two years old, so some changes in my writing style as well improvements in my English might not be present here and in the following chapters that I kept stored, I tried to correct as many as I could but I am sure that some slipped by unnoticed.

Now some explanation about Benji and his spirit powers; Benji as a spirit is limited only by his imagination and ability to do and create things, as well as much 'energy' his spirit can produce to make it happen, so his abilities will be quite unnatural because his unique nature.

The theories about his spirit self, interactions with environment and people are rather faulty and confusing, purposely made because in his condition things are confusing and complex, let's not forget that Benji doesn't have anyone to explain to him what is going on with him and why he can do what he can do, as far as he know he just can, then he tries to make sense of them with some theories and explanations, the truth might be different than what he imagined.

As noticed the story focus on Benji's interactions with the world and the characters, most of the events on the story happens as described in the anime, Naruto is training with Jiraya, Sasuke with Kakashi, changes in the events will be described in the story, as in Benji's point of view he isn't on the 'focus' of the show, meaning that what he is doing could happen in the anime without anyone noticing since isn't directly relate to the events on the anime, it is the same with the daily events of Sakura's life or what exactly Sasuke is training with Kakashi, blanks that can be filled with anything that we want to fill.


	6. Spirit possession

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter five: Spirit possession

In the Hokage office in the ANBU headquarters

The Hokage looks at Anko. "What you mean that he is in the level of a Jonin? He learned with Naruto and that placed him as a Genin and he learning from you has only two weeks, he can't be in a Jonin level so soon." The Hokage says not believing on Anko.

"For you and everyone else we have trained only for two and a half weeks, but for us we trained for twenty years." Anko tells to the Hokage, leaning on the chair that she is sited on. "It is hard to believe but he also told me that he lived more than one hundred years while he waited for Naruto to grow old enough to need him." "How is that possible?" The Hokage asks surprised and shocked with the kunoichi words.

"When Benji for lack of better term is inside a body he stays in an area of the spirit that he calls it of Dreamscape. It is not the spirit but isn't the body, if I am not wrong he said that is a place between the sleep and the awareness, that not even a well trained ninja have access it is a kind of spirit realm inside our spirits." Anko explains to the Hokage. "And inside that place time, space, matter and physics are bent to his control. In other words in there when Benji lives one day in the real world can pass not even a instant, one day or even one year."

The Hokage lights his pipe and inhales deeply. "You are telling me that while thirteen years passed for us for him it could be thousands of years or even just a blink of eyes?" he asks after exhaling the blue smoke. "Exactly, it is not an unknown fact that a psychic conversation might take hours inside the minds talking but on the real world just one millisecond passed." Anko answered. "He used the same thing; he told me that on the first three years of Naruto's life he lived them as thirty years training every martial technique that he had knowledge of using the dreamscape to create terrains and enemies to polish his techniques and skills."

"And after Naruto became old?" The Hokage asked. "He expended most of the time with Naruto, but when Naruto was sleeping Benji trained stretching the time." Anko answered. "When he came to train with me he was already on the Chunin level. He also told me that he used to train Naruto there too so I am guessing that Naruto is a bit more skilled than he shows."

Sarutobi puffs out another cloud of smoke. "On this moment let's not think about Naruto but about Benji." He says to Anko in a firm tone "based on the weeks that you trained him you are telling me with out reasonable doubt that Benji can be a Jonin?" "Yes sir." Anko replies in a serious tone, she knows that now there isn't place for jokes. "I taught him everything that I knew and thought fit to him to learn."

"Okay then." Sarutobi says to her. "Call him." Anko nods and leaves the office to fetch Benji. The Hokage learns about the incident from an ANBU team member. 'I think that she is right, if he was able to rip of a Chunin soul like that he must indeed be a high level shinobi now.' Sarutobi thinks puffing another cloud of smoke.

Benji and Anko enter on the office and Sarutobi motions them to sit down. "Anko told me that you became skilled with the training." The elder says to them. "I trust on her judgment so the training isn't needed anymore…" "Oh yeah! That's right! Baby!" Anko shouts happily. "No more spirits possessing me!"

Sarutobi looks at Benji raising an eyebrow while Anko does a victory dance with a couple of fans and whistle. "You possessed her?" the Hokage asks to the spirit. "Oh yeah, more times that I care to count." Benji replies with a mix of provocative and sultry tone. "I know her body as well as she does." Anko who is too distracted to hear them keep celebrating while the Hokage seeks for a tissue to stuff on his now bleeding nose.

After his nose stops bleeding the Hokage cleaned his throat and Anko stops dancing. "Just because the training is over doesn't mean that you will not see him around anymore." Sarutobi says to Anko. She sulks a little and the elder continues. "Now regarding that event that you mentioned Benji I have taken some providences to make things right. Anko you can leave now." Anko smiles and say her farewells and leaves before the elder changes his mind.

"What exactly you did to her?" Sarutobi asks to Benji. "Just this and that." Benji replied casually. "Now what about those providences that you had mentioned?" "That is right, the providences. Come with me and let me show you some of them." Sarutobi replied getting up. Benji does the same and they leave the office. "Why you asked us to come to his office instead of the other one?" Benji asks while they walk out of the office. "Because I needed an excuse to leave the ANBU office, as you know we captured a pair of Hidden Rock ninjas and since we was in war against them I had to be here." Sarutobi replied.

"Lazy bum." Benji said teasingly. "I am not lazy, just old." Sarutobi replies with a grim, he likes the spirit of the spirit; Benji treats him respectfully but in some moments doesn't hesitate to say what he thinks a feature that many habitants of the Leaf don't do. They arrive on the Hokage usual office; the elder ninja fishes a Konoha forehead protector from a drawer and tosses it to Benji that grabs it. "Now you are an official Konoha shinobi." Sarutobi says to the spirit. "I appreciate the thought old man but I am a spirit I can't keep or use it, even this body of mine is just a fake one made out of solid energy." Benji tells to the elder man.

"I know, I know. But you will get a body sometime soon so I am giving it to you; I already arranged an apartment for you, fully decorated." Sarutobi replied while taking a key chain filled with keys from a safe. "Now let's move to another room to talk." Benji nods and follows the elder, stashing the bandana on his jacket pocket.

They move down a hidden stairway. "I am going to take you to one of the most secretive places of Konoha." Sarutobi tells to Benji. "It is where we hold the most secret and dangerous items of the village." "Why the scroll of secrets wasn't here?" Benji asked. "Because the Jonins study it and taking it from the secret vault every time that someone wants to read is troublesome." Sarutobi replied.

"As I was saying we keep inside this vault the most dangerous items of Konoha and the Fire country." Sarutobi continued they reach a door that he opens and they keep moving until they reach a heavily secured and sealed vault. Sarutobi unseals and opens the vault. "In this vault are the most dangerous weapons that the ancient world ever created." He says entering on it with Benji following him.

Benji looks around, at the first glance there is swords, spears and other kinds of ninja and martial arts weapons, scrolls, books, armors and other things that normally exist but altered and made unique by their makers. "Holy shit!!" Benji shouts seeing what lies in a most distant rack. "A MINIGUN!!" Benji looks at the wicked six-barreled weapon and besides it he sees another heavy weapon. "A GRENADE LAUNCHER!!"

"So you have knowledge of the ancient weapons of mass killing." Sarutobi says to Benji. "I guessed when I saw at some of your belongings." Benji is examining the weapons; the grenade launcher was the normal break barrel single shot launcher and there were two very large ammo boxes near it.

"I assume that you can use them to defend Konoha can't you?" Sarutobi asks. "Old man with his kind of firepower I can easily destroy a good part of Konoha." Benji answered swallowing hard. "These weapons can easily level up a castle." "And because of the danger of them they are kept locked here." Sarutobi tells to Benji. "Besides no one know how to use them."

Benji takes few deep breaths to calm himself. "Why you are giving me those? They must be very rare." Benji says to the elder shinobi. "They are unique and since you know the plans of Orochimaru and from what I heard we will need all the power that we can have. Then I am entrusting you with those." Sarutobi replied. Benji stays in silence; he looks around and points to the swords rack. "Why those are here?" he asked.

"Some of them are cursed, some are evil, and others have its own conscious and make the user insane or do evil deeds." Sarutobi answered. "I could list all the reasons but I will keep it short. Benji moves to the rack and looks at the swords. "They are sealed but I advice to not get too close of them." the elder advises to Benji. Benji looks at one of the swords. "What this sword does?" Benji asks to the shinobi. "That is the Tsuki no Raikou. It is a cursed sword that we acquired in the war with the Hidden Cloud village. That sword starves for blood and possesses the power of lightning strikes." The Hokage answered. "People said that the reason of the curse that a moon fairy was killed and her spirit was imprisoned on the blade to give the powers that the sword have."

"Why you are crying?" Benji asked; Sarutobi looks confused to the spirit he can see the spirit looking at the sword when asking. "Lonely, I can understand that." Benji says. "Over thirty years in here like that, poor girl." Sarutobi wonders what the spirit is doing or if that he got crazy, then he recalls that Benji is a spirit he can see things that he can't. 'He can't be seeing and talking to Raikou…' Sarutobi thinks.

"It hurts?" Benji asked. "Okay I will deal with that." Benji takes the sword from the rack and rips the many paper seals that were covering the sword. "Don't do that!" Sarutobi shouted one second too late. A surge or energy flows from the sword before it vanishes. "What?" Sarutobi mutters seeing a female spirit bowing at Benji and vanishing too. "Why I haven't felt any evil intent?" Benji looks at the elder. "She suffered for many years and she wasn't evil but she cursed the owners of the sword because she felt that they were responsible for her death and prison. Now she just wants company." Benji explained. "And where is the sword?" Sarutobi asked. "With me." Benji answered.

Sarutobi sighs. 'He is bad for my heart…' he thinks following Benji out of the room after the spirit gets the firearms. Sarutobi places the weapons inside a scroll and hands it to Benji, the vault is once again locked and sealed and the two leave the room. Half an hour later Sarutobi is looking at Benji on his office. "Now that we arranged your equipment I will introduce you to your underling." The Hokage says to the spirit. "Underling?" Benji asks confused.

"Yes." Sarutobi replied pressing a button on his desk. "You will need someone to aid you." The door of the office opens and a seventeen years old girl enters on the office. "Akari Haruka presenting herself as requested Hokage-sama." She says in a serious strict and military tone. She is wearing the standard shinobi uniform, her hair is in a coppery red color and she has blue eyes.

"At ease." Sarutobi tells to the teen. "This is your new commanding officer." Haruka looks at Benji. "Why he is not using the shinobi uniform?" She asks to the Hokage. "Not even the vest." "Because I don't have it and I prefer that people don't think that I am a ninja." Benji answered. "Haruka-kun when you want to ask something like that ask for the person directly." Sarutobi tells her. "The uniform isn't obligatory, Genins doesn't have to use it, Chunins are obliged to use the vest, but Jonins can use it if he desires. Most of the shinobis use it because it is practical."

"But Hokage-sama the uniform is what identify us as ninjas and he is not even using the Konoha forehead protector." She protested. "Because he doesn't want it." Sarutobi said to her in a serious but gently tone. "You learned on the academy that a shinobi must conceal himself and not get attention from the enemy, he chose not to wear anything that gives out that he is a ninja so the enemy will not be ready for him when he acts, am I right Himura-kun?"

"You are right." Benji replied. "Now stop protesting at his clothes and listen to me." Sarutobi tells her. "From this moment until a second notice you are under his command. You are going to follow his orders as you would do to any of your former commanders." Haruka nods meekly at the scolding that she got. "As you must have figured Himura-kun is a Jonin. He is in a secret mission and anything that he tells you are strictly classified, if you have any protests you make to him or directly to me, no one else must hear anything." Sarutobi continues in a serious tone.

Haruka nods and Benji listen quickly while the elder ninja drills the young Chunin. After ten minutes Benji and Haruka leave the office. "You had lunch?" Benji asks to her. "What?" she asked confused. "I asked if you had lunch, it is over two in the afternoon." Benji replied "No sir, I didn't had lunch. I was summoned before I could have my meal." She answered on a military tone. "To begin with this you don't need to call me sir." Benji tells her. "I don't care about ranks and things like that unless it is really needed like in the presence of others like the Hokage or other teams and please don't call me by the family name."

"It is not proper sir." She protested. "I don't care. I am not that stuck up, we are together now so let's try to be friends." Benji replied. "Now you want to have some lunch? My treat." Haruka opens her mouth and her stomach growls. "I take that as a yes." Benji says with a teasingly smile. Haruka blushes covering her stomach. "Let's go while we lunch I tell you some of my small rules." Benji tells to the younger kunoichi while leading her to a small family restaurant.

Half an hour later Haruka is sipping some iced tea while waiting for her meal. "You won't order anything sir?" she asks noticing that Benji haven't ordered anything. "I already ate." Benji replied. "Don't mind me and enjoy your meal." "I feel really shy over the idea of eating by myself in front of someone that I just met." She commented. "But I will enjoy the meal sir."

"You don't have to call me sir." Benji said sipping some water. "Yes sir." She replied. Benji sighs. "Well another thing that I was going to say is that you don't have to wear the uniform and the headband all the times." Benji tells her. "You can use casual clothes, to be honest I prefer that you use casual clothes so if anyone is watching us won't be able to tell if we are working or not."

Haruka stays in silence. "You have casual clothes don't you?" he asks noticing her tense silence. "Not many and I don't think that they would be practical if I need to fight." She answered. "After the lunch we will go shopping and pick you some casual clothes." Benji tells her. "Before you protest, think about it as equipment for the mission." She closes her mouth and swallows her protest, she can't counter that logic.

A waitress arrives with Haruka's steak; the kunoichi eats it slowly savoring the rare treat. After half an hour she is done even with the dessert, Benji pays the bill and they leave the restaurant. "Now you go back to your home and put on whatever casual clothes you have. We will go buy the new clothes for you after you change." Benji tells to the kunoichi, she nods not so willing but since he is her commanding officer. "I meet you in front of the Sakurada store in half an hour, is that fine for you?" Benji informs her. "It will be fine sir." She replied. Benji sighs it will be hard work to make her stop calling him sir.

Benji walks around the city to kill time, he noticed his young pursuer. Benji walks to a more deserted part of the city knowing that she is still tailing him from a safe distance. Satisfied with the distance and the deserted location Benji decides to help himself with his newly acquired prey.

"What? He vanished?" she whispers when no longer seeing Benji ahead of her with her Byakugan. She hurries to the last spot that he was; Hinata totally misses the spirit tackling her from behind appearing from the earth. Benji covers Hinata's eyes. "Gotcha." He says to her. Hinata struggles against him, but the spirit is stronger than she is. "Now don't squirm too much or your wounds might open." Benji tells her in a worried tone letting her go. "This was just a prank to show you that you got a bit too distracted and allowed yourself to be caught."

Hinata is confused. "Let's sit on that bench I am sure that you want to talk." Benji said pointing at an empty bench near a vending machine. Hinata nods feeling tired because her wounds. Hinata sits down looking at the ground. "Here." Benji says handing a juice can to her. "Blueberry it is your favorite, right?" "It is, thank you." she replied shyly taking the can. Benji sits besides Hinata with some distance between himself and her.

"How you know that this is my favorite?" she asks shyly while popping open the can. "I am sure that you already figured who I am." Benji replied. "And since most of the times I didn't had much to do I ended noticing details that many people don't notice, as the fact that you always buy a can of blueberry juice when you have lunch."

Hinata sips the cold juice to calm herself a little. "So my suspicions are true?" She asks him. "You were that spirit that was always around Naruto-kun?" Benji nodded confirming knowing that Hinata caught his answer. "Why you no longer are with him?" Hinata asks shyly. "He is outgrowing his need for me, not to mention that is time to Naruto live by himself and fight for himself." Benji answered. "Soon Naruto will desire for his privacy and his own life with out a spirit stuck with him."

"Naruto-kun isn't like that." Hinata defended him. "I know but he needs to grow by himself now. I will be around to aid him when needed but I won't be as I was before." Benji replied. "What you are?" Hinata asks meekly. "I am a spirit. I was accidentally sealed inside Naruto. Until recently I was always with Naruto, in a way I was all his family, friend and company on the past years." Benji answered.

"Now I understand why sometimes Naruto-kun didn't act as himself, it was you." she commented. "Right. Naruto is lazy and when he didn't want to do something I was stuck with doing it, of course sometimes I did play around for fun." Benji replied with a smile. "Enough about me, lets talk about you." "Me?" Hinata squeals blushing.

"Yes you. Unlike Naruto I already know how you feel towards him." Benji tells to the Hyuga girl. "Don't worry I haven't told him that, it is your job to do so." Hinata blushes even more at his words. "If you talk to him I am sure that you will enjoy the surprise. Just get over that shyness of yours. You are cute and a nice girl, go talk to him." Benji added.

Hinata blushes even more wondering what surprise it would be that, not that Benji's voice and low, slow and sultry tone help to her blush to diminish. "I heard that Naruto is on the hospital because he trained too much, why you don't go pay him a visit?" Benji added. "Naruto-kun is in the hospital?" Hinata asks. "It is just a case of mild exhaustion, you can visit him." Benji replied.

Hinata begins to stutter and moving the can around not knowing what to do with her hands. Hinata gulps down the remaining juice trying to calm herself down, Benji keeps rubbing her in the right way making her face get as red as a stop sign. "Let's go." Benji says getting up. "I still have seventeen minutes before I have to meet my underling so I will escort you to the hospital." "But…but…" "No buts." Benji cuts Hinata. "If you want to be his girlfriend begins being a friend and get closer of him. Sooner than you notice you two might get that close."

With some direct pulling and pushing of Hinata Benji takes her to the hospital, she even fainted on the way making Benji posses her body in order to take her there. Hinata wakes in the hospital hall with a small fruit basket on her hands, inside the basket there is also a cup of expensive instant ramen and a thermo filled with hot water. 'At last you woke.' Benji says inside her mind.

'What?!' Hinata shouts. 'Why I can hear you and why I am here?!' she hears Benji chuckling. 'I brought you here by possessing your body after you fainted. Now we are in front of Naruto's bedroom, and that basket and the contents are a little something that I bought so you can give to him, all his favorites are there.' He replied. 'Now I will walk you to the room and leave, go your best.'

Hinata protests but Benji is fully controlling her body. Naruto looks at Hinata; Benji makes her blush and greets Naruto. 'Bye bye Hinata-chan do your best.' Benji says before slipping away from the control placing Hinata back in control and slipping through the floor. Benji landed lightly on the empty room under Naruto's and walks away from the hospital.

Hinata blushes deepened and she summons her courage. "I bought this for you Naruto-kun." She says in a meek tone offering the basket to him. "I hope that you like it…" Naruto looks at the basket. "All my favorites! Hinata-chan you are the best! You even got me ramen!" Naruto exclaimed Hinata was in the seventh heaven on that moment. 'Maybe it wasn't all that bad…' she thinks sitting in a chair besides the bed because her knees are about to give up on her. Hinata helps Naruto fixing the ramen and chats with him, mostly complimenting him for passing through the pre-eliminatory phase and a light chit chat.

Meanwhile Benji watched the beginning from a window before leaving to meet Haruka. "Well now I have to turn her into a less by the book shinobi." Benji mutters walking away. "That might be fun." "Stop right there!" a male voice shouts to Benji in a dramatic tone. "Just what I needed…" Benji mutters. "Mind in saving for later?" Benji says to Jiraya. "I have a meeting with my underling in less than seven minutes."

Jiraya looks at Benji a bit surprised. "We can talk while we walk but we will talk." Jiraya replied. "Fine just move." Benji said resuming his walk. "So what you need from me oh great Ero-sennin?" "You for sure lived with Naruto." Jiraya muttered at the way that Benji called him. "So you spoke to the Old man?" Benji asked. "If you mean the Third yes, he explained me the situation and I came see it with my eyes." Jiraya answered. "I kind of wanted you to be a female."

"For your disappointment and my happiness I am a male." Benji replied. "Now let's stop with those kinds of remarks and get serious, I want to know what you have taught to Naruto if you have taught to him any of those amazing jutsus that I heard that you created." Jiraya says in a serious tone. "I haven't taught him them. Just what I knew of taijutsu and other important martial knowledge. Until I used that jutsu on the exam I didn't know that I could use them at all. And by them I was already on the middle of the process of making Naruto less dependant of me." Benji tells to the older ninja. "But recently I am getting the feeling that he already forgot everything." Benji added with a sigh.

Jiraya nods understanding. "I assume that you already know how I am training him." he says to the spirit. "I know that. Who you think that smothered up the Kyubi so Naruto could tap on its chakra." Benji replied. "Just to make sure." Jiraya said. "We will continue this later." Benji tells to the older ninja. "I have other business to take care off." Jiraya nods and moves away, Benji sees Haruka waiting even thought she is five minutes earlier.

"Nice dress." Benji tells to the kunoichi who is now wearing a light red summer dress. Haruka blushes. "Thank you." she replied. "Well since we are early let's begin." Benji says to her, Haruka nods and they move to their first stop in a clothes store.

End of the chapter five:

Author explanation corner:

The guns won't be explained now.

The sword has a spirit inside, and as a spirit Benji can see and hear the other spirit, the Hokage can't, by will of the spirit trapped inside the sword the sword is now part of Benji's spirit, so it is with him as spirit, to be summoned at his will.

Haruka: She is a chunin, she will be detailed in the next chapters, she was created because I couldn't place a member of the original Naruto characters with Benji.

Hinata and Benji: Because her Byakugan, Hinata could see Benji, but because her personality as well the fact that no one else was aware about him she never said a word about him. Benji is aware of Hinata's feelings, and thinks that she is a really good if not a perfect match for Naruto, her calm and gentle nature and demeanor counter Naruto's brashness, making them a balanced couple. So he is acting as cupid by physically as well mystically moving Hinata into action on the first steps and letting her walk the rest of the way alone.

Benji and Jiraya: Benji knows Jiraya from the anime, so he knows what to expect, and Benji is hanging around near Kyubi's 'cage' and taking with the fox, what is said and done between them is still a secret.


	7. Time to learn

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter six: Time to learn

Benji is sited in a chair in the changing rooms hall waiting for Haruka to leave with her clothes selection after they picked the bests of them. It took them one hour to select the first batch of them. Haruka wanted clothes that didn't showed much of her body, Benji kept telling her that she needed to have clothes that showed the outline of her body since she is a kunoichi and a kunoichi main weapon is her sexiness. Benji needed more than half an hour to convince the kunoichi to get more feminine clothes, even thought she got pants.

Haruka leaves the changing room wearing a white tank top, a light red jacket over it and black trousers. "See now that is better." Benji commented. "Let's go." She nods and they move to the cashier, Benji pays for the clothes and they leave. "Now Haruka you must understand that you are a kunoichi, a female ninja you have a set of weapons that male ninjas don't have and that is the natural sexiness of a female, you can use that in your favor. Look at all the other kunoichis they all know that and use clothes to enhance that."

"I know that but I don't like to show off, besides I don't have a body like most of them have." Haruka replied. Benji sighs and decides to let her be, at the moment that was at least a beginning. They move to a tea house. "Now Haruka we are here because I want to know what your skills are." Benji tells to the kunoichi. "What you do in your teams?"

"I am a medical nin and also a genjutsu user." Haruka replied in a serious tone. "Those are my primary skills." Benji nods understanding thought he doesn't know why the Hokage would give him a medical ninja when he is already dead. "I am also good with taijutsu and ninjutsu." She added.

"You have a Kekkei genkai?" Benji asks her. Haruka chokes with her tea. "Why you are asking me that?" Haruka asks between coughs. "Because I need to know." Benji replied. "I have to fully trust in you abilities in combat and it helps a lot if I know that you can and cannot do."

Haruka wipes her lips and cleans her throat. "The Akari clan does have a Kekkei genkai but it isn't as famous or powerful as the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is called Jouten hando." Haruka tells to Benji. "And it does?" Benji asked. "I will show you, let's move to someplace more private." Haruka replied. Benji nods and they leave after paying the tea.

Later they are in a small opening in the woods of Konoha. "I will need your help to demonstrate you what Jouten hando can do." Haruka tells to Benji while taking out her jacket, shirt and sports bra. Benji is surprised with her actions but doesn't show it or any reactions to her body, after pestering Anko for two weeks or over many years depending of the point of view not to mention that he isn't like most of men there he is calm seeing Haruka undressing and standing naked in front of him.

Haruka hands to Benji a kunai. "I want you to give me a deep cut in any part of my body, any kind of damage, as extensive as you want to. Don't worry about me." She tells him. "You are sure? You can just tell me what it does." Benji replied. "I am sure. Please do it." Haruka tells him. Benji sighs and takes the kunai. With a swift move Benji cuts off Haruka's left arm. Haruka shout in pain as her severed arm falls on the ground and she falls on her knees.

Haruka holds her bloody stump that once was her arm. She takes many deep breaths. "Please…take my… arm and touch the severed parts together…" she tells to Benji. Benji nods and picks her forearm and align the two severed bones and touch the two parts together. The wound begins to vanish and the skin begins to unite again. In less that one minute Haruka is moving her arm. "The Jouten hando is a body technique passed through the Akari clan generations." Haruka explains to Benji. "We can regenerate our bodies like this or even re-grown lost limbs with time, we are extremely hard to kill and to one of us die in combat our death must really be violent."

Benji hands to Haruka a bandana and water so she can clean herself. Haruka is sited the traditional Japanese way. "We can die of old age and illness, illness and poisons must be really strong to kill one of us and the Akari clan have a longer lifespan than other clans." Haruka explains while washing the blood away. "But there is ways of giving us the definitive death."

"Let me guess cutting off the head, severe brain damage and severe heart damage, right?" Benji says to the red head. "That is right. Those are the ways to kill us with out having to toss an army against us." Haruka replied. "In any case that is a very useful Kekkei genkai." Benji commented. "I agree. We can also do few more things." Haruka commented. "Like what?" Benji asked.

"Since our bodies have a healing ability way beyond a normal person, we can learn healing techniques with much more ease than others and when we use them it works even better." Haruka explains. "Not to mention that a nearly immortal doctor can save lives of many in the battlefield." Benji nods understanding, those are important abilities, but he still can't understand why the Hokage placed her as his underling.

"The drawback is that the fertility and birth rate of this bloodline is really low, unlike other bloodlines the Akari clan suffers to continue to exist because the births in the clan are very rare." Haruka continued seriously. "And during the first semester the infant might die rather easily from sickness, making even harder for us."

Benji was shocked with her words, but in a way made sense, if left alone that bloodline is too powerful, Konoha would try to have as many ninjas as possible with that healing power, as well mixing bloodlines to make them even stronger, but with a almost zero birth rate in the clan, and a fertility level bellow five percent it was impressive that the line lasted that long.

Haruka put her clothes back on. "What else you want to know sir?" she asks him. "What kind of ninjutsus you know? I need to know the range, element and average damage." Benji asked her. "You don't have to tell me all your jutsus but your favorites or most used ones." Haruka nods understanding. "Kage shuriken no jutsu, Gokakyu no jutsu, Hosenka no jutsu, Shuriken kage Bunshin no jutsu, I also have created a jutsu that combines the effects of the Hosenka no jutsu with the shuriken kage Bunshin no jutsu." She tells to Benji.

"It is a good arsenal." Benji commented. "I want you to get back to your house, relax and rest for the rest of the day, tomorrow I will teach you some jutsus that you might be interested." "Like what?" She asks curious. "You don't know it." Benji answered. "But I am sure that you will find it at least interesting." Haruka bites her lower lip to not say a disrespectful answer, Benji chuckles and walks away. "We meet here tomorrow at eight in the morning." He added. "Yes sir!" she says following him.

Benji moves to Ino's house, he have free time and wanted to pay a visit to the kunoichi with out being tired of training. Benji finds Ino on her bedroom; she smiles and greets him warmly. Benji tells her about the end of the training and the new underling that he got and how he now has the rest of the day off. Ino more than gladly finds an excuse to leave the house with Benji.

"Finally you have time to train me." She says excited with the spirit's presence. Benji smiles shoving away the darkest ideas that her words had stirred on his mind. They move to deserted area of the woods to train. "You know I am walking in those woods with women a lot lately." Benji commented now with another female on the woods. "It is the best place to train with out worrying about hitting bystanders." Ino commented stretching and warming up to the training.

"Ino!" Sakura calls from the woods. "What she is doing here?" Benji asks to the blonde. "I called her. I have promised her to call her when you showed up to train me." Ino replied before calling Sakura and letting her know where they are. Sakura appears and Benji expend few minutes explaining to Sakura why he looks exactly like Naruto using the Tenjo no Henge.

Sakura is shocked and Ino helps her to assimilate the fact that Naruto was haunted. "So you were stuck with Naruto for thirteen years?" Sakura asked after calming. "Yes." Benji answered. "And you beated that cloud girl?" Sakura asks. "Yes." Benji replied. "And you are seeing Ino?" She asks again. "Yes." Benji answered. "I thought that we have covered that already."

"I am still digesting it." Sakura replied. "And you was possessing Ino when she made me relax a while ago?" "I was, since Ino told me to do so." Benji replied. "How can I hurt you right now?" she asks with a couple veins popping on her forehead. "You can't since I don't feel pain." Benji answered. Sakura calms down. "Well since you was in Ino's body I will think that it was all her doing." Sakura mutters. "So what you have to teach us other than that?"

"Don't speak to him like all that he knows is how to be a great lover!" Ino warns Sakura. "Excuse me but I am angry because he was the one who was eating me on the other day when it was supposed to be you!" Sakura shouts back. Benji sighs and let the duo argue until they calm down. It takes twenty minutes and a pair of cat fights to them to calm down. "Okay I admit that he was great but you tricked me." Sakura mutters to Ino. "I tricked you because I wanted you to have a great time! I even shared with you my man!" Ino replied. "And I am not sure of my skills on that; Benji putted all my skills bellow the ground when he first did me." Ino added blushing. Sakura blushes too recalling of the events of that day. "He did the same with mine…" she whispers.

"You two are done?" Benji asks to the duo. "You two can discuss your sex life after we train in a nice and warm tub." The duo blushes even more. "In case that you forgot..." Ino said. "…you are part of our sex life." Sakura finished. "I know but I also know when to mention it." Benji replied with a sigh, the two as usual can work perfectly together to pick on others. "If you two behave I give you two something later." The two girls look at the other and nod. "We will do our bests!" they exclaim as one. 'So easy and I thought that males was the ones with sex in the head all the time.' Benji thinks looking at the now warming up girls that once and a while let out a fit of giggles.

'I am really corrupting those two.' Benji thinks seeing the two girls giggling after Ino said something and he is guessing that is related to him. "We are done." Sakura tells to Benji. Benji nods and gets up. "Okay I already know that you know how to walk up on trees and you Ino, you know how to do it?" Benji said. "Yes. Sakura helped me to master it after we make up." Ino replied.

"Okay then you two know how to walk on the water?" Benji asks to them. "We learned that together a week ago." Sakura answers. "That is good because what I will try to teach to you two will require a very precise energy control." Benji replied. "And you have to use the same amount of energy all the time that is why those two need to be learned before I can teach the technique."

"I will show to you girls how it is done and I will explain the technique to you while I perform it slowly so you girls can see the details." Benji tells them, the two girls nod at his words. "Pay attention close attention to it." The two girls nod. They see a ball of energy appearing on Benji's right hand, at first it was small as a grain of rice and slowly but steadily it grows until it is in the size of a large orange.

"As you two can see it I have summoned a ball of spirit energy. This is the basis of the entire technique, the ball size is just to illustrate the amount of energy inside, usually the ball is much more compact of the size of a lemon." Benji tells to the duo. "And this ball will form the next step of the technique, pay attention on it." the two girls nod looking at the energy ball.

"Shinzui hana!" Benji says squeezing the energy ball that turns into an energy replica of his knife. The two girls stare awed at the change. "This is the technique already finished." Benji tells to them. "From the energy ball I have created a solid energy knife. The most important thing on this technique is to keep the energy stable and compact, in that way turning it in a strong weapon."

Ino and Sakura nodded still looking at the knife as it begins to gain more real details changing from a bright lighting blue color to the silver metal color of the original knife. "Now a display of the efficiency." Benji says moving to a tree and slashing it with the knife. The tree falls on the ground cutted neatly.

Sakura and Ino exam the cut and it is flawless. "Amazing." They whisper as one, Benji opens his hand and the knife vanishes. "What I did was release the energy and reabsorbed it." Benji tells to them. "In that way the energy won't be wasted when I don't need the weapon anymore."

Benji sits on the cutted trunk and looks at the duo. "Questions?" he asks with a smile. "How it changed from a ball to the knife?" Ino asks to Benji. "That is an important question." Benji replied. "Here is the truth of this technique, while everything else is important this is the ultimate detail that if you don't use it the technique will fail. The change occurs because I have imagined the weapon."

"I don't understand." Sakura says to Benji. "I will detail it." Benji tells her. "Until the formation of the energy ball there is just energy there and to convert that energy into a weapon you have to picture the exact weapon that you want in your mind and focus in transforming the energy in your hands into that exact weapon. And by visualizing the weapon you turn the energy on the weapon."

"Now I understand." Sakura exclaims. "But how to do it?" Ino asked. "Using the steps that I showed to you. You summon the energy and you squeeze the energy with your hand while imagining exactly how the weapon that you want looks like." Benji explained. "That simple." "And how we know how much energy is enough?" Ino asked. "You don't. The weapon strength is equal to the amount of energy used, more energy you use more powerful it will be, but if it isn't stable and compacted it won't matter if you use tons of energy. Another secret of this technique is to create a very thin pellicle that surrounds the energy and use that pellicle to contain the energy to prevent the energy from leaking and being wasted." Benji answered.

"So you don't need more energy than the amount that you first used?" Sakura asks taking notes. "Exactly, by making a strong pellicle containing the energy you won't waste energy because it escapes and it won't matter how many times you hit or block something that the energy won't be released." Benji explained. "In theory is quite simple but to apply that is complex, but once you masters the technique it will become instinctive."

"We can create any weapon using the technique?" Ino asked. "Yes, any kind of weapon as long you know it very well. Complex weapons are even more complex. I advice sticking with non-articulated weapons in the tops a bow and a arrow." Benji answered. The duo nods understanding. "Okay now you two try." He tells them, Sakura and Ino nod and begin to focus.

"Another advice for you two girls." Benji tells to the duo that now looks at him. "Begin with something simple and that you know well, a kunai, a tanto dagger or anything like that, after you are used to the technique you can try creating more detailed weapons. But begin small and with few details." "Hai!" they exclaim returning to the training.

Much later on that night Benji is on the apartment that the Hokage gave to him, the apartment is dark with out a single light on, just the moonlight entering by the window. Benji is sitting on a chair, he stands his hand and the Raikou appears on the air and he grabs it. In front of Benji and the window under the moonlight a woman on her mid twenties wearing a very light silver kimono with a dark silver sash appears, she has long white hair and a unearthly white skin, her eyes are black darker than the night. In other words she is unearthly beautiful.

"We finally have sometime to talk with out worries of being watched." Benji tells to the other spirit. "I am deeply thankful that you have given me this chance master." She says to him, her voice a soft whisper, mysterious but at the same time entrancing as the moon. "I told you before that I understand your feelings." Benji replied. "You don't have to thank me Tsukimi."

"Yes I have master, never before I was treated with kindness." She replies in a soft but serious tone. "My life is yours to be used as you wish to, I am your sword." "I won't try to convince you now because I have the feeling that I wouldn't be able to do so. But later we discuss that okay?" Benji replied with a smile. "As you wish master." She said in a respectful tone. "May I stay here a little longer?" she asks to him. "I want to look at the moon some more." "You can stay as long as you want." Benji replied. She bows to him. "Thank you master." She whispers.

Benji places the sword near of the window bathed by the moonlight. "You are welcome." Benji replied. "I will move to Ino's apartment to rest a little, in the morning I will come back if you want." "I would want that master, I want to look at the moon all night but during the day I want to be with you." Tsukimi tells to Benji. "Sure. I won't mind that." Benji replied with a smile. "See you in the morning." "Have a pleasant night master." She says looking at Benji. "You too Tsukimi, enjoy the night." He replied leaving the apartment as he entered, floating out of the closed window. Tsukimi smiles and sits on the window frame and looks at the moon. "After so long I can finally see you again mother…" she whispered in a wistful tone.

End of the chapter six:

Author explanation corner:

Haruka and the Jouten hando Kekkei genkai: I made up this advanced bloodline; it means something like divine hand or god's hand. Originally she would be a very talented medical ninja and the power of the bloodline would be some really advanced healing superior to all the others. But in the future chapters she faced certain things that made me decide to add few more things as the advanced regeneration and the fertility problems.

The fertility issue is there to control the number of people who posses the bloodline power, if wasn't there a Uchiha could have sex with an Akari to create a 'new 'family with the combined bloodlines, the sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the regenerative powers of the Akari clan, as well other mixtures to make some ultimate bloodline shinobi, after all that power without any reins would be very dangerous.

Benji's technique: As mentioned in an early explanation, Benji can do anything that he can imagine and believe that he can do it, at least as a spirit, he after all isn't bound by the same rules as normal humans. Believing that imagination, creativity and the ability to visualize a technique effects are the 'truths' of jutsus and spirit techniques Benji developed a whole series of personal spirit attacks and techniques.

However the theory might sound easy, but the practice is way harder than it sounds, and Benji's explanation is purposively confusing and a bit contradictory, 'he' haven't noticed that either since he made the explanation at that time.

Lastly Benji's techniques make use of spirit energy (reiryouku) as source of power not chakra, in simple terms Benji doesn't possess any chakra, only reiryouku, that is produced by his spirit and the intensity as well quantity produced is determinate by spiritual inclined trainings as well events that takes mental, spiritual and physical toll, thought martial arts training does help to develop and increase the reiryouku.

The reiryouku can be considered a more raw form of chakra, similar but very different, because they are similar enough certain spirit techniques can be easily executed with the use of chakra (hence Ino's and Sakura's training and later learning of the technique), but the other way around is much more complex and dangerous, requiring much more effort to use a jutsu using pure spirit energy.

Sakura and Ino relation with Benji: Having accepted the fact that it happened, Sakura came to terms with Benji 'had sex' with her, but at the same time he haven't touched her at all since at the time Benji was inside Ino's body so it was all 'her' doing. Another term of acceptant is his own condition, since he doesn't have a body and can teach directly to her spirit/mind, Sakura can learn how to pleasure a man 'without any real experience with men' (Ino pointed this out to her).

For the sake of seducing Sasuke (Sakura's excuse to get 'free and casual' sex way better than masturbation) Sakura decided to 'bite the bullet' and 'bear' the situation, to get as much knowledge as possible (as well as much pleasure as possible at the same time, after all she is a hormonal teenager).

Ino is more honest and is there because she is attracted by Benji as well the pleasure that he can give her, she seduced Sakura because she truly worries about her friend ('being in love' with Sasuke is a rather thankless thing), and by doing that it would give to Sakura more chances of succeeding in seducing Sasuke (people say that you get a man by the stomach, but there is a much more effective way for that, I need to name it?).

Tsukimi: it means gazing/looking at the moon, she is after all a moon spirit/fairy trapped inside a magic sword, filled with grief and anger she 'cursed' the owners to a painful death using the little power that she could harness in that condition.

Countless years of isolation and pain being sealed (a seal is a restrain and there are painful ways to restrain people or animals), broke down her anger and grief, filling her with loneliness, sadness and despair, and after a long time in that 'torture' all that she wanted is to have any kind of contact with the world outside the sword and the seal, even if it means accepting her fate as a sword.


	8. Death match

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter seven: Death match

Day of the third phase of the Chunin exam

Benji is with a team of the ANBU on the woods surrounding Konoha walls, they are tree hopping looking for area where sand ninjas are preparing a summoning. They found the group and proceed to destroy it, interrupting the summoning. Benji orders the ANBU team members to scout around seeking for more groups like that. Benji moves back to the village knowing that soon it will be the time of the battle of Sasuke and Gaara, and Benji needs to be there to command the defense of the village.

In the arena of the exam Haruka is looking at Hinata and Kiba. Benji had ordered to her keep an eye on them and as soon Hinata got sick and an ANBU member began to treat Hinata she should call two ANBU members that wasn't assigned to the arena. Haruka is hidden on the same room as they are watching the ANBU agent healing Hinata. She knows by Benji that the agent in front of her isn't from the ANBU but a spy from the sound. She had called the ANBU agents as soon she spotted Kabuto and as planned they are waiting to him finish treating Hinata.

On the arena itself Sasuke is fighting Gaara with Gai, Kakashi, Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Lee watching it as well many others. After the chidori the invasion begins, as Benji and the group of Konoha tactics and high ranked shinobis predicted a second summoning appeared on the opposite direction of the original one that Benji and the ANBU discovered.

Benji is holding the minigun with his right hand and is with a very large metal back pack on his back with a metal conduct belt connecting the pack to the large gun. The first wave of Sound and Sand ninjas is greeted by a very thick extremely high speed barrier of burning hot metal. The raw shock of the roaring of the four thousand rounds by minute gun scares both allies and enemies making them easy targets to the spirit that is thinning the enemy lines.

Behind and besides Benji the Konoha shinobis are more than glad in having him as an ally. A three headed snake approaches and Benji makes it suffer leveling the gun at the junction of the three heads and cutting a gapping wound on the snake. The Konoha shinobis face the enemy shinobis covering Benji.

Far from there to the Third Hokage the roar of the minigun is like music to his ears. Orochimaru is stunned with the sound and wonder of what kind of weapon could make a sound like that. On the viewers seat Ino is canceling the Genjutsu of the Chunins that where caught by it. Her training with Benji and Sakura gave fruits as she helps Konoha by increasing their ranks. They wouldn't admit but Kakashi and Gai are happy with the back up.

Not so far from there Haruka is removing many kunais from her body. The ambush failed and Kabuto killed all the ANBU agents and if wasn't for her Jouten hando she would also be dead, but her wounds are severe she was stabbed by twenty kunais and those stab wounds are deep. Haruka curses herself for failing like she did, even thought the target was stronger than the ANBU. It will take her many minutes to be fit to combat.

A Sound ninja attacks Benji with a water ninjutsu, Benji fires at the large water ball making it explode harmlessly pouring water over himself and the surrounding area and cutting the ninja on the half with the barrage of bullets. The bullets run out and Benji dropped the heavy machine gun, steam rises when the barrels hit the water, Benji tosses the empty pack away and summons the grenade launcher with a scroll.

Benji wonders from where those black clad ninjas are since originally they didn't attacked Konoha, they aren't from the Sound or the Sand. It doesn't matter much to Benji since they are attacking them he is killing them. Benji leaves the front to the Konoha shinobis going to the arena to aid the Hokage; at least he hopes to be able to aid the elder.

Reaching Gaara Sakura uses her version of the Shinzui hana and gives some damage to the sand ninja, it wasn't stable but it was enough to aid the fight a little until she is caught by the nearly insane Gaara and faint because of the pressure. Ino is trying to aid a badly wounded Konoha Jonin, the battle is still fierce and many are falling on both sides.

Ino let out a cry of fear when a sound Jonin is on the air with a kunai ready to kill her and there isn't a Konoha shinobi there to help her, Ino knows that in her current position she won't be able to dodge the attack. She closes her eyes bracing herself to the pain, she let out a scream when hearing a muffled explosion and something hot splashes against her. Not feeling pain she slowly opens her eyes and sees the legs of the sound Jonin on the ground few meters away from her and blood everywhere.

"You are hurt Ino?" she hears a familiar voice asking, she looks at the direction of the voice and sees Benji moving at her direction reloading a weapon that she had never seen before. "I am not hurt!" she exclaims hugging him. Benji can't comfort her on that moment; he covers Ino and fires at the roof over two shinobis from the sand and sound that were jumping at them, making it collapse over the ninjas killing them. "Ino brace yourself." Benji says in a strong yet gently tone. "We are in the middle of the battle."

Ino nods and let go of him. "I will do my best." She replied. "Use this." He tells her handing to her a pistol. "It is easy to use. Point at the center mass and squeeze this." Ino nods while Benji shows her how to use the pistol. "The recoil will be a bit strong but use it wisely, you only have eighteen shots." Ino nods again.

"Sir!" Haruka shouts from a door. "Haruka you are hurt?" Benji asks moving to her with Ino. "Nothing that it won't heal in a short while." she answered. "Okay. Ino you stay with her. Haruka you guard Ino and aid the wounded shinobis from our side." Benji tells to the duo. "Understood." They say to him, Benji reloaded the launcher. "I will go aid the others." He tells them. The two watching leave and shoot another ninja to tiny bits.

"That is really something." Haruka muttered. "It is." Ino agreed. "You are hurt?" Haruka asks to the young Genin. "No, this blood isn't mine." Ino replied. "Good, now let's see if we can save some of our own." Haruka said, Ino nodded and they move to the wounded man that Ino was aiding.

Benji moves to the roof and sees the barrier surrounding the battle between the Third and Orochimaru. Benji shots the barrier with the launcher. He notices the Sound five cringing with the sudden high impact on the barrier that isn't crated by human or jutsu. Benji reloads and fires again and again until all the rounds that he has are depleted. Benji toss away the ammo bandolier and hold the launcher. He moves to the barrier and slowly passes to it to the shock of the ANBU and the sound shinobis.

As a spirit Benji isn't affected by it. Benji's right hand doesn't pass and he looks and sees the launcher beginning to burn unable to pass by the barrier. Benji drop it and is now fully inside the barrier, his shinobi vest also burned but other than that he is unarmed and his spirit Konoha band is also unharmed.

The Third smiles seeing the spirit and the shock of Orochimaru, the spirit was an ace on the hole that Orochimaru wouldn't have means to foresee. Benji sees three coffins of the Edo Tensei, he recognized the symbols of the first and the second Hokage, the third coffin is unmarked and for sure isn't the Fourth coffin.

"Now that is interesting." Orochimaru says in a sneering tone throwing up his arms. "We have a repeated card old man." Sarutobi looks at Orochimaru surprised with his words. "Who would know that you had him too? When I was digging the previous Hokages I came with this interesting corpse, it had not decayed and it emitted an interesting energy." Orochimaru says with a wicked smile. Both Benji and Sarutobi understood what Orochimaru meant, he had Benji's body under his control. "I gave myself the trouble of creating a soul based in what the body knew and trained it. I am surprised in seeing how it grew."

Benji growls angrily and the lid of the unmarked coffin open revealing his body wearing a shinobi uniform with out a village headband. Benji's body opens its eyes and leaves the coffin. Benji charges at his body. "Hissatsu! Desoul!" he shouts slamming at his body and entering it as possessing it. Inside the body Benji finds the copy created by Orochimaru and forces it out of the body.

Both of them leave the body and now spirit and spirit fight outside the body seeking for supremacy of the body. Benji tosses his copy outside the barrier while inside the two Hokages talk with the third. The ANBU members don't know where to look at the Hokages or at the two spirits.

"Why you are aiding Orochimaru?" Benji hisses at his copy. "I know that I am not evil." "He promised me that he would use one of his forbidden jutsus to send me back home." His copy replied. "I know that I can be selfish but I know that I am not like that. That snake fucker must have taken all my principles when created you." Benji spats growing even angrier at the abomination that poses as himself.

"Who knows?" His copy replied throwing his arms up. "Maybe he did maybe he didn't or maybe you would have done the same thing if you had the opportunity." "I am so going to kill you Juichi." Benji tells to his copy. "Ohhh…now you are naming me as the character that represents all that you hate on those who are our enemies." He replied sneering. "I will take that name since 'Petal child' seems too lame besides I am no you anymore you saved me from continuing to use that name."

The ANBU watches surprised the conversation not understanding a thing since the spirits are speaking in Portuguese; they turn to the Hokage fight but still keep an eye on the spirits. 'He knows what I knew before being sealed. He knows my foundations and my way of fighting, this will be hard.' Benji thinks looking at his doppelganger; Juichi is wearing the same shinobi clothes that Benji's body is. Benji is using the same clothes that he used when facing Miki the cloud kunoichi, taking out the fact that he is with the Konoha band on his neck as a neck guard.

Benji and Juichi's stances are the same, their left foots is in front and their left hands is open as if holding something on the air still in position to block attacks, their right hands is closed into a fist, kept low by the right side. They charge at the other at the same time, they block each other move perfectly and keep attacking and blocking in perfect harmony, fiercely trying to break the other defense and landing a hit.

Haruka and Ino look at the match, both of them shocked with the two Benjis and the fierceness of the battle, savage blows are traded and none landed on the other. Benji leaps backwards and so does Juichi and they toss many shurikens at the other, resulting in the shurikens clashing against the other in the air and falling on the ground. Once again the two spirits charge at the other returning the fight into a short ranged hand-to-hand fight.

The two take distance from the other catching their breaths while thinking on the next move, until that moment they kept fighting and countering perfectly the other movement, even with the different recent knowledge the equal knowledge of both made them foresee the other movement and react properly.

Benji cups his hands together on his right side, Juichi does the same and they shout as one. "Hadouken!" the two fireballs collide on the air exploding in smoke. Benji and Juuichi charge at the other once again. Both of them pack a powerful kick that they block with their attacking legs, they leap back and dash again throwing punches at the other and effectively blocking them.

With a full body twist and a motion that defied gravity Benji manages to kick the top of Juichi's head with his left heel, not wanting to let the opening slide unused Benji gives a spinning kick on Juuichi's chest. Then he continues the move by giving a side kick on his abdomen. He gives a low jump and packs another kick, a side spinning one into Juichi's chest. Benji lands over his left hand and spins his body giving a double side kick on Juichi's chest sending him flying away a couple dozens of meters away, landing hard on the roof.

Benji jumps at the direction of the other spirit and adjust his flight pattern to land over the spirit chest. Juuichi recovered from the combo and tosses a fireball at Benji. Benji dodged it on the air flying to his left and landing on the roof; Juichi tackles Benji and hits him on the neck and chest with a series of punches. Benji tosses a small energy ball on Juuichi and manages to break the combo and get distance from the other spirit.

Juichi rubs his chest, while Benji spits some blood on the roof. Benji isn't all that surprised getting wounded like that, spiritually related he and Juichi their bodies are solid to the other and the damage that for humans would seriously wound a body and spirit are just normal damages for the spirits, after all when you are a spirit all the pain that you get and give is spiritual.

Juichi got more damaged since kicks are naturally stronger than punches and the combo that Benji used was filled with momentum. Benji is injured in a lesser stand but Juichi's combo was twice longer than his was. "Shinzui HANA!" Benji shouts creating a pair of odd looking swords; the tip was broad composed of two separated curved blades that could be when alone used on a wicked knife, between the two 'H' shape joining the blades together and to the blade of the sword was a large, thick and sharp arrow like head with enough space between the blades to guide that smaller blade on the middle of a victim's neck, all the areas that can hold a blade look razor sharp, the sword's blade is twice broad than the hilt and double edge. Juichi creates an exact copy of those swords and they charge at the other.

Sparks flow and tiles break with the intensity of the attacks of the two spirits, the four swords crash against the other with out a form, rhythm or design, there is just raw violence, killing intend and desire to destroy the enemy in a frenetic pace with each blow being parried, blocked or dodged. Haruka and Ino stare to the match in shock with the sheer display of raw violence contrasting to the Hokages' technical fight.

Once again Juichi and Benji leap backwards, getting distance from the other and measure the other trying to find a way to defeat the other. The wind blows their clothes and hairs while they slowly move sideways circling the other. Benji takes the initiative and dashes at Juichi, that a fraction of second later dashes at Benji. Benji tosses the two swords at the other spirit one after the other, Juichi parries the two attacks sending the energy blades away, and they explode when colliding on the roof.

Benji tosses at Juichi a handful of shurikens that the other spirit block causing them to explode, through the smoke screen Benji fires a point blank range fireball. Juichi violently becomes airborne, Benji leaves the smoke cloud and is also on the air grabbing the other spirit, slamming him hard against the ground and punching him on the head many times. Juichi fires a fireball on Benji's chest making him fly away, Juichi doesn't have time to try using the opening because Benji already had recovered on midair and tossed a pair of smaller fireballs at Juichi, forcing him to jump away from the spot.

For the watchers the match is something unbelievable with many powerful spirit attacks being tossed back and forth destructing the roof but not doing much damage on the intended target. Benji and Juichi toss at the other a large array of energy attacks and other special moves that they watched on animes, manga or even video games with out much success, the techniques that Benji created also didn't helped much since Juichi either knew about it or figured it out a way to defend it and the same worked on the other way around.

Ino and Haruka are stunned with the attacks used; the wide variety and levels of the attacks even surpassed the fight of the Third against Orochimaru. Benji and Juichi once again change the range of the fight to hand-to-hand and the attacks still don't land on the other, small energy explosions appears with each blow, it was clear that both spirits found a way to pack damage on the other with out the need of hitting the other directly.

Both Benji and Juichi get on the same stance and shout as one. "Maiagare!" both of them attack the other with a pair of long combat knifes, sparks fly with each contact of the edges colliding against the other, one hit at the other is rendered useless as they are all blocked by the opponent attack. A strike of bad luck hits Benji when he steps on broken tile and opens his guard for an instant, long enough to Juichi back a powerful combo, finishing the move kicking Benji's shoulder and making him fall on the roof.

Juichi laughs savoring the feeling of the eminent victory, Benji tries to get back up but more than seventeen knife hits make nearly impossible for the spirit to pull himself up. "The copy surpassing the original, how delightful." Juichi says clearly enjoying the moment. "I wonder what will happen to you if you are killed like this, a bodiless spirit that should be dead already, what would happen, you would go to the heaven, or to the hell, or even worse you will disappear or wander on his world unable to find rest?"

Benji manages to raise his upper body and is trying to support himself with his hands and knees; he is coughing blood with much more blood leaking from his wounds. "Now is time for me to claim what is now mine." Juichi says raising an energy sword preparing for the killing blow. "BENJI DON'T DIE!!" Ino shouts on the edge of the roof with Haruka behind the ANBU members that are watching the Hokage fight.

Benji's eyes focuses and he moves his body backwards avoiding the killing blow from Juichi, Benji gets up and slashes Juichi's left leg deeply with his right hand sword and slashes Juichi's stomach open with the left hand sword. The other spirit falls on his knees trying to place his insides back inside his body; Benji fuses the two swords together into one. "You stalled too much and now you will die." Benji hisses to Juichi. "There is can be only one!" Benji shouts before beheading the other spirit with a single stroke.

The copied spirit vanishes into light dust, Benji smiles with the victory. He staggers moving to the barrier, he can feel that he will also disappear if he doesn't hurry and take over his body. Benji slowly advances pressing the most serious wound with his free hand while the other is dragging the sword that he used to kill his doppelganger, with each drop of blood dripping from his wounds Benji can feel his strength leaving him with the blood.

Benji passes the barrier but his left hand is stuck, the sword doesn't pass the barrier and Benji drops it. He moves to his body breathing hard with blood running on his chin, passing through his clenched teeth. Benji sees his body half submersed in water and leaning in one of the many tree roots of the battle field. Near his body Benji falls on his knees and coughs hard. He can hear Ino's desperate cries sounding so far away from him; he pushes himself crawling to his body, staining the water with his supernatural life blood.

Benji reaches his body and vanishes. Ino and Haruka don't know if is because he entered on it or died. The three Hokages continue to fight with out noticing what happened, Orochimaru idly watched it for a moment before turning his attention to more amusing matters of the Hokage fight.

Benji finds himself floating in darkness; there isn't light, sound, scents or even feelings on that darkness that surrounds him. 'I don't feel anything…I can't hear anything…I can't see anything…what is this…where is this…why I am here…' he thinks with his mind working slowly and in a sluggish way. 'I can't move…I can't breath…why I feel warm…why it pleasures me…not like Ino's warmth…it doesn't pleases like that…it is familiar…what is this warmth…'

Benji swallows trying to move. 'What is this sound…this rhythmic bumping …tum…tum…tum…what is this faint but strong sound…' Benji tries focusing to hear it better. 'My pain is gone…my wounds are gone…there is warmth…and that sound…what is this…I am dead…I vanished…or I am still alive…what this is…' Then realization hits Benji hard like a ten ton truck. "I am alive! I am on my body! This sound is my heart! This warmth is my warmth!" He shouts feeling his strength returning.

Benji now sees his surroundings and jumps to his feet. (ESTOU VIIIVOOOOOOO!!) Benji shouts, Ino and Haruka hug each other happy that he is indeed alive and moving. "I don't know what you said but die." Orochimaru says to Benji driving his Kusanagi sword through Benji's chest. Ino and Haruka gasp with horror seeing the severe wound, Orochimaru smiles evilly licking some blood that splattered on his face. "Delicious. A very good crop." He hisses.

End of the chapter seven:

Author explanation corner:

The day of the third phase battle: Even with Benji giving to the Hokage as much information as he can remember (please remember that Benji has at least 50 years of 'living' as a spirit inside Naruto, he can't remember every little detail of what will happen, some will and did slip out of reach) he didn't affected the outcome of the day until the period of the end of this chapter.

Benji forgot that Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage to watch the battle, as well that Orochimaru was watching the eliminatory battles after the second phase, but Benji recalled the summoning of the giant snake, Kabuto's presence in the arena and his aid to Hinata, and others minor details about the invasion.

Benji was placed with an ANBU group to locate and kill the ninjas performing the summoning of the snake, but there was more than one group (Benji wasn't aware of that), so he moved to the city to aid with the elimination of as many ninjas as possible using the minigun (not even ninjas can dodge a bullet traveling several times above the speed of sound, much less hundreds of them).

After clearing as many as he could Benji moved to the arena to aid Haruka and the others there as he could, as well give to the Third some unfair advantage over Orochimaru, which was sadly countered since Orochimaru discovered Benji's body and used on his own advantage.

Benji's body: Why didn't decayed is a mystery and a secret.

Juichi A.K.A. Benji's soul Orochimaru's cut version: Focusing on negative traits existent on my personality (as well in everyone else's), this version of Benji is totally selfish, seeking only benefits for himself "add more villain motives here".

Juichi is a name that I gave to a character based in a guy that hated me and I hated him back during my school days, we fought often (I really mean fighting, the worse one we used knives against each other, and this isn't fiction, it happened) and hate the other fiercely, the guy is the worse kind of guy possible, so when I need a nemesis for Benji in my stories I use him, with any needed changes or additions.

So when Benji sees 'himself' corrupted, fully selfish, working for evil without caring about anything other than achieving his personal goals, Benji called 'his other self' of Juichi, the reminder of what I don't want to be as a person.

Since originally the two were the same until the moment of the sealing both Benji and Juichi can predict the movements of the other with around 90 percent of accuracy. They pulled techniques from their memories, using everything that they remembered and felt that could throw against the other.

Benji's sentence: Literally 'I am alive!'. Anyone would shout the same in the given situation.


	9. Pain means life

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eight: Pain means life

Benji now sees his surroundings and jumps to his feet. (ESTOU VIIIVOOOOOOO!!) Benji shouts, Ino and Haruka hug each other happy that he is indeed alive and moving. "I don't know what you said but die." Orochimaru says to Benji driving his Kusanagi sword through Benji's chest. Ino and Haruka gasp with horror seeing the severe wound, Orochimaru smiles evilly licking some blood that splattered on his face. "Delicious. A very good crop." He hisses. "Ahhh…pain I find hard to believe that I even missed that feeling." Benji says with a hint of pleasure on his voice.

Benji grabs the sword edge and slams his head against Orochimaru's face and forehead. Surprised with Benji's sudden attack Orochimaru doesn't react when Benji pulls hard the sword removing it from his grip and ripping it through his chest. Benji holds the blood covered sword and turns quickly and slashes Orochimaru vertically. The evil sannin cries with pain with a cut running over the left side of his body from the forehead to the knee.

Benji feels a strong pull on the sword and let it go as Orochimaru controls it. Benji gets distance and sees the Hokages fighting. Benji dashes to the Third and tackles the Second away. "Need help old man?" Benji asks with a smirk on his lips. "I would appreciate that brat." Sarutobi replied. 'Thank you Gods for sending me this help' he added on his mind.

"You need weapons?" Sarutobi asks to the former spirit. "This roof has metal on it?" Benji asks back. "It does, why?" Sarutobi answered. Benji smiles and claps his hands together as if he was going to pray.

"Shinzui hana! Lightning metal forge!" Benji shouts hitting the roof bellow him with his palms. Benji pulls his hands back up and from the roof a long combat knife rips the tiles and planks. Benji grabs it on the air. It is just like the one that he used against Miki. The fight begins again this time with Benji aiding the Third to fight the First and the Second as well Orochimaru.

"Hissatsu! Desoul!" Benji shouts driving his hand through the First's chest while Enma held the First's arms. Benji has trouble to remove the soul but when he does the First whispered. "Thank you…" the body turns into dust and corpse of one of the sound Genins falls on the roof. Benji charges another Desoul to deal with the second, but Orochimaru binds Benji on his current one knee on the ground position using an earth snake technique.

Benji struggles to break free while Sarutobi used the Kage Bunshin knowing that he needs to deal with Orochimaru. Benji tries to break from his stone bonds using the knife while Sarutobi is talking with Orochimaru and performing the Shiki Fujin. Soon they are in a standoff, Benji is bind with stones, the second was sealed away, Sarutobi and Orochimaru facing the other with the demon from the jutsu holding them.

Minutes earlier

Ino watched Benji leaving to help the Hokage leaving her with Haruka. Haruka is trying to heal the most serious wounds of the ninja that Ino was aiding. Ino sees a Jonin approaching them and does as Benji told her, she levels the gun at the Jonin side and fired. The Jonin never saw the bullet coming. Haruka sees the Jonin holding his fresh wound and finishes him.

"Good job." Haruka tells to Ino. The blonde doesn't answer she is still feeling the recoil on her bones and the feeling that she took someone's life, even being a enemy the first kill his hard to the girl. Ino pulls herself together knowing that she can't fall apart now. Haruka finishes giving an emergency treatment to the Jonin and they move to check others, it was the little that they could do.

They hold back their sadness seeing that most of the fallen Konoha ninjas were dead or fatally wounded beyond Haruka's healing skills. Seeing that they are now unable to aid on the audience Haruka and Ino move to the roof in hope of helping Benji, the sight that greets them shocks them. Benji was facing someone that looked exactly like he does and they aren't landing an effective hit on the other, all the hits were canceled by the other hits.

Present time

Benji sees that he can't break the rock and tosses his knife at Orichimaru's back. The wound makes a bit easier to the Third pull more of Orochimaru's arms with the sealing jutsu. Benji tries to break the stone by blasting it at pointblank range with energy balls, to his happiness it begins to break. When free Benji tackles Orochimaru and pushes him. Sarutobi smiles at Benji's actions that will help even more. Orochimaru wraps Benji with his tongue changed as a snake trying to crush and bite Benji's neck. Benji bites the snake neck preventing it from biting him.

Orochimaru let out a small cry of pain while Benji bites harder, burring his knife deeper on Orochimaru's body. Sarutobi and Enma smile seeing that now the arms are out to the shoulder length. They stay on a standoff again, Sarutobi knows that he is growing weaker and he has to do something. Sarutobi finishes the seal and steals Orochimaru's arms. In his despair the sannin releases Benji giving to the former spirit a perfect chance to do more damage.

Benji divides the knife in two smaller ones and stabs Orochimaru on the kidneys. The sannin roars in pain feeling the edges tearing and destroying his kidneys. Benji leaps away knowing that he isn't a match to the sannin and all that he did so far it was because the chances that the Third had given to him. Enma vanishes with the Kusanagi sword, unable to fight Orochimaru orders to the sound five to take him away.

Benji falls sited on the roof. "Dammit I over used my body after a long time not moving." He curses feeling his body weak. "Thank you brat…" Sarutobi says from where he is lying. "You aren't from Konoha yet you fought with the Spirit of Fire inside you. I am glad that I could meet you and trying to repay the debt that we have to you…" "You don't have a debt with me old man." Benji replied putting pressure on his stab wound. "We do, if you wasn't around to keep company to Naruto I don't know how he would have turned… thank you for all that you did for this village…all that I gave you are yours to keep…" Sarutobi whispers with a smile on his lips. "Rest old man…you earned the right to rest in peace…" Benji replied seeing Sarutobi closing his eyes. "Oyasumi jiji…"

Ino runs and hugs Benji, crying because all that happened. Haruka kneels besides him, looking really sad. "You can cry." Benji whispers to Haruka, moving Ino a bit to the side. Haruka begins to cry and takes Benji's other shoulder to cry on. The third is surrounded by Konoha ninjas, Benji stands up with the help of Ino and Haruka, and they move closer to pay their respects to the fallen leader.

Two days later

Benji is standing with the others Konoha shinobis, he is also using the black funeral clothes that everyone else is using, and he is using his Konoha forehead protector on his head on the most basic way. He hears Iruka's words for Naruto while they all pay respect for the fallen Hokage. After the rites are over everyone begins to leave, Haruka is near Benji while they move away.

"What we will do now?" Haruka asks to him. "I don't know about you but I will go drink." Benji answered. "You enjoy drinking?" she asked. "I don't really like it, but the old man wanted to have a drink with me before the battle but I couldn't take his offer, now I will drink a little offering him what he wanted." Benji replied. "Want some company?" Haruka asks with a small smile. "Sure, more merrier." Benji answered replying her smile. "Besides the old man would like that people send him off with a smile instead of tears."

"Good idea!" Jiraya exclaims holding Benji's neck. "I will join you on his name!" "Hands off Ero-sennin!" Benji shouts escaping from the elder's grip. Jiraya manages to get a nice group of shinobis to go drink in homage to the third, Anko included. Few hours later Benji leaves the party carrying Haruka, the red head kunoichi drank beyond her limits thanks to Anko and few others kunoichis. Benji also had drank a lot but he was still on his limits, he wonders if the Third enjoyed the party wherever he was and if he liked the sake that the kunoichis drank for him, Benji imagined that would taste much better than the sake drank by the males.

Haruka once and a while let out a sob or a giggle while Benji carries her on his back. Benji arrives on his apartment and places Haruka on his bed after taking out her shoes and headband; he covers her and picks a fresh set of clothes to change. After few minutes he is on his living room wearing a pair of black trousers and a white t-shirt. There is a soft knock on the door. Benji opens and sees Ino there, she doesn't say anything just hug him, sobbing strongly.

Benji gently comforts her; he knows that the day of the battle was very stressing for her, and the funeral was too much for her. After half an hour Ino have cried herself to sleep, Benji gently picks her up and takes her to his bed and lies her near of Haruka and cover Ino too, the bed is warm and he knows that the other presence will sooth both of them. Benji moves to the kitchen and fixes some hot chocolate for them.

There is another knock on the door, Benji sighs with the prospect of another girl on his bed. He still haven't managed to get his needs satisfied since he returned to his body, not that he got much as a spirit, the escapades with Ino helped a lot but it was as placing cold water in a pan of boiling water it only stalls the boiling. On the door Benji sees an unknown woman there wearing the black clothes of the funeral and the Konoha headband. "Your presence is required by the elders' council." She tells to Benji. "Please follow me."

Benji nods and picks his keys after turning off the stove. They walk on the rain to the prefecture. In there he is taken to a large meeting room, inside there is indeed the Konoha elders as well the heads of the strongest and oldest Konoha clans, Benji knew that if they tried to kill him he wouldn't have much success to escape of them, specially the Hyuga.

"Where is your headband?" An elder woman asks to Benji. "Here." Benji replied pulling it from his trousers pocket. "So it was indeed red." One of the council members commented. Benji is confused, he knows that his headband is red instead of the usual black or maroon color but he have no idea of the why the color. "Do you know why your forehead protector is red?" the same elder woman that asked for his headband asks to Benji.

"No, I don't know why it is red." Benji answered. "It means that you have been selected personally to become a Konoha ninja by the Hokage, even thought you are not from the Leaf village. The red forehead protector means that you have the trust of the Hokage and have earned the right to be a Leaf ninja even being a foreigner." She answered in a serious tone. "But we aren't here to discuss your position as a Konoha Jonin; you have showed to the village that you are worth of the title, not to mention that the Third had told us about your former condition."

Benji stays in silence not sure of what to say. "We also know that it was trusted to you the most lethal weapons that Konoha held sealed and you used them wisely to defend Konoha from our enemies. But this also isn't the reason that we have summoned you." She continued. "The Third had left us a will in case that he passed during the battle and on it there was the location of a letter that told us what to do with you."

The room stays in silence while the elder produces the mentioned letter. "In this letter the Third orders to this council to give you a large annual founding and instruct you to create a special group of ninjas, training and selecting them as you see fit and to give you total freedom of action to train, select and gather the members of the mentioned group." She tells to Benji in a serious tone. "In other words the Third has given to you the mission to increase Konoha's strength by your own methods."

Benji swallows hard with her words. "Anything to say?" she asked him. (That sneaky old man!) Benji curses in Portuguese. Benji takes a deep breath. "In other words I am free to do whatever I see fit in order to create that group that the Third told to?" Benji asks to them. "Yes, as long you respect the secret of the village and don't break the laws of the village." She answered. "There is a limit of how many members the group must have?" Benji asked. "No. You are free to create a group of the size that you desire. Konoha will also create quarters and training areas to lodge your group." She answered.

"I see." Benji replied. "I need time to think about how to do it. But I already know that I need a free pass to all the other countries." "And why you need that?" The Hyuga elder asks. "I was asked to create a group of strong ninjas for Konoha, but I think that won't be wise only have jutsus from Konoha. I think that learning jutsus from other villages would increase the power of the group." Benji answered.

"We will arrange that." the elder woman replied. "Anything else?" Benji asks to them. "This year founding has been placed in an account with your name that we created for this purpose, use it wisely." She replied, Benji nodded and the woman that picked him hands to him a bank book. "You inform us when you have finished planning." She added, Benji nods and he is dismissed.

Later on his apartment he is sited on his couch thinking about what happened. 'Create a group of ninjas that I selected, train them as I see fit and make them loyal to Konoha. What you had in your head old man, placing an evil spirit like me in a position like that?' He sighs and lies on the couch.

"Jeez that old man had to pile that on my head…I just wanted to enjoy being alive while I can…" Benji whispered closing his eyes, then something heavy lands on his chest. Benji opens his eyes and sees Ino now lying on top of him. Benji enjoys the feeling, while she snuggles against his chest. "Don't surprise me like that." Benji whispers to her. "I wanted to." She replied. "Now that you have a body you can touch me and love me as we did when you were just a spirit…"

"Ino we shouldn't do this now." Benji whispers to her trying to keep his self control, her warmth was too temptating. "Haruka is on my room, remember?" Ino pouts, but doesn't let go of him. "Why you keep denying me after you returned to your body?" she asks in a sad tone. "I am no longer needed?" Benji softly kisses Ino's lips. "You are needed and desired, but I think that now is too soon to repeat what we did as spirits with your body." He whispered to her. "It might hurt you."

Ino let out a small sigh and rest her head on his chest savoring the sound of his heartbeat something that before he didn't had. "I miss those feelings…" she whispered softly. "I long for them…" "So do I." Benji replied, gently caressing her hair. "Just wait okay? When the time is right we will do it…" she nods softly at his words and let his heartbeat, caress and warmth lull her to sleep.

Much later on that evening Haruka recovers and moves to the living room, she finds Benji reading a scroll in a chair with Ino sleeping in the couch. "I am sorry sir…" Haruka says bowing to Benji. "Don't worry about it Haruka, you had a bit too much thanks to the others besides I think that the old man liked all the sake that you drank for him." Benji replied with a smile looking at his underling. Haruka blushes at his words. "There is some hot chocolate on the kitchen and some aspirins help yourself." Haruka nods and moves to the kitchen, she takes four aspirins and a mug of hot chocolate.

"When I am done I will be leaving sir." She tells him. "I don't want to burden you any longer." "You aren't burdening me. Besides the rain is stronger now, you can stay here until it stops or until the morning. Not to mention that I prefer having company." Benji replied. Haruka nods shyly before sipping the chocolate with a blush, she sits in a chair facing Benji. "I don't know if I am still assigned to be your underling sir." Haruka said looking at her mug.

"You had fun didn't you?" Benji asks with a smile tracing his lips, he knew that he forced her to enjoy herself more while she was under his command and that after she opened herself a little she began to enjoy. "I did sir." She replied. "Then don't feel bad about it. If is over is over, we had a good time but we have to move on in different paths but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Or you think that I let anyone sleep on my bed?" he says with a teasingly smile.

Haruka blushes even more being recalled that she had been carried to bed and slept in the bed of her direct superior officer. "Anyway I am not letting you out of my wing yet." Benji added. "Sir?" she asks confused but still feeling warm and fuzzy inside, all her commanding officers before never told her that they wanted her. "While you were sleeping with Ino…" Benji explained, Haruka blushes being recalled that she had slept with a girl much younger than her. "I was called by the Konoha's elders; they told me that the old man left a letter, well actually a scroll for me and the elders. In there he tells to them and to me that I have the authority and powers to raise a group of shinobis and train them as I see fit."

Haruka thinks a bit. "You are telling me that I am the first of that group?" she asks to Benji. "Actually the third." Benji replied. "I am the first, Ino is the second." "Why her?" Haruka asked confused. "I was training her before so I plan to keep training her." Benji answered. "That is not the entire truth is it?" She asked. "No it isn't but is more than enough." Benji replied and she nodded agreeing.

"I will leave the village sometime soon to learn more in other villages and gather shinobis for the group." Benji continued. "I want you to train Ino to use medical jutsus; we will need every medical Nin that we can produce." Haruka nods understanding. "Why you want to gather shinobis from other villages?" she asked. "Power comes from knowledge and variety." Benji answered. "If we just have fire jutsu users we will be weak against water users." "I understand and how you will gather the shinobis needed to that?" She asked before sipping her chocolate. "In exchange of teaching my own techniques to a selected group of shinobis in another village I will want at least one shinobi of that village." Benji answered. "Trading jutsus for shinobis."

Haruka nearly chokes with her chocolate. "You are serious?" she asked him. "Yes. Most of my techniques are powerful but they also have weaknesses. I am sure that you watched a tape from the match that I fought against the cloud kunoichi." "I did watch that. The finishing move was extremely powerful." Haruka replied. "It is, but to be powerful I need the fighting energy of my enemy, it must be burning hot battle rage. Because of that hot energy I can use that technique, but it might fail if I use it against someone that watched it being used might not work and if I fight against a Sharingan or Byakugan user I am sure that they won't fall for it." Benji explained to her. "Knowing the technique might render it useless. Still not knowing that other villages will want to have it and they will make the trade."

Haruka nods understanding, his logic was right, but what worries her is the techniques like the ones that he used on his fight against his copy, she didn't saw any flaws or ways to predict those attacks coming, they were fast and with a large destructive power. "When you plan on leaving?" Haruka asked to him. "In three months from now." Benji replied. "I need time to get readjusted with my body and train myself and you two. I still haven't finished with both of you." Benji answered.

End of the chapter eight:

Benji in the Hokage battle: In the end Benji didn't altered the outcome of the fight at all, he just made things slightly easier to the Third, the First struggled with Orochimaru's control and helped Benji to remove the soul from the body, breaking the jutsu. As mentioned in the chapter Benji only did what he did with Orochimaru and the First because the Third was there keeping them busy, making them ignore the minor threat that Benji is when compared to them.

Sarutobi's last words to Benji: The Third believes that he as well the village has a debt towards Benji because he was caught on Kyubi's seal and trapped inside Naruto, as well for being there as father/brother/friend for Naruto while he was growing. Benji and the Third throw at the other playful barbs, more or less as the Third does with Naruto, Benji does respect the Third, and the Third respect Benji for all that he did and suffered, as well his support to the village.

Drinking party: Based in what is show about the Hokage, as well his death, I felt that Sarutobi would like the people to see him off with a smile, since he lived a long and happy life and was a successful man, even having a handful of regrets on his life, he lived enough to not only marry, but have children, grandchildren, see his grandchildren, as well get retired even thought he resumed the job after the Fourth's death.

So a farewell party in his homage, held by the people that he loved and looked over with love and care would (or should, I think that both) make him happy, since seeing his people sad would make him feel bad. Well this is my view of how he would feel and what he would like to have as the funeral, not only the formal and serious funeral as the third Hokage, but a funeral/party for the man behind the Hokage.

Benji's bandana: Red is the color of fire; Konoha is from the fire country, so a red forehead protector/bandana would have a more particular meaning. So after thinking for a while I thought that the Third would make Benji a citizen of Konoha, the red bandana is like a green card or a citizenship given to a foreigner as show of his new condition as citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village of the Fire country, of course that given to a ninja, for a normal citizen (non-ninja refugee or immigrant) the citizenship would be something else.

Third's final assignment for Benji: Now I am getting to the main part of the story, at least on Benji's side, the development of a ninja group to protect Konoha and as well if possible to create true ties and bonds between the countries and ninja villages, if not at least a elite squad that knows the enemies' strengths, weaknesses and techniques.

With freedom to act as he wants as well with a sizable found Benji can travel and 'purchase' ninjas from other villages, trading them for money or techniques, let's not forget that Benji has a large arsenal of 'jutsus' that no one knows about, a ninja village would trade some 'common' or 'know' jutsus for those new ones, even if means giving away few chunins or genins, most likely the rubbish and troublesome ones.

This also allows to Benji to gather information about the other villages, countries, clans, ninjas and other important information regarding the country being visited.


	10. Toughing up

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter nine: Toughing up

On the next morning Ino wakes feeling the scent of food on the air, she looks around and finds herself on Benji's couch covered with a warm blanket. She sees Haruka in the kitchen fixing the breakfast and hears the sound of someone taking a shower, it isn't hard to Ino to guess who is bathing, and she restrains herself to not just go join Benji on the bath. Ino moves to the kitchen and greets Haruka and get some water.

After few minutes she sees Benji leaving the bathroom toweling his hair and with a towel around his waist, in moves to the bathroom to freshen up and deal with her own morning needs. When she moves to the shower she notices a set of clothes neatly folded besides a clean towel, she smiles and undresses and takes her shower. Ino leaves wearing a very loose blue t-shirt and loose shorts. Ino uses her forehead protector as a belt to hold the borrowed clothes on her body, it was clear that the clothes belong to Benji.

They all have breakfast and enjoy chatting for a while. Haruka washes her own clothes and Ino's and put them to dry, her sense of duty was screaming to get it done soon so she could take out Benji's clothes, since he also borrowed them to her. After two hours the two leave the apartment and move to their own houses, Ino already had a excuse of being on Sakura's and the pink haired girl had agreed to lie to Ino's parents if she was asked about her location.

Benji puts over his shirt a light jacket and put on his boots and leaves the apartment, he decided to get things done and tell to the elders his plans. It takes two hours to explain to them the details of his ideas and convince them to accept his terms. Benji leaves the prefecture feeling tired, the former spirit knows that he has to improve his stamina; thirteen years with out using his own body took a toll on him.

Benji moves to a restaurant to eat something, he knew that he shouldn't abuse of his body but after so many years with out tasting food he wasn't going to deny himself anything that he wanted to eat and on that moment he wants to eat gyoza, lots and lots of it and orange soda to wash it down. He isn't caring if he gets sick later he just wanted to once again savor the pleasures of being alive.

While waiting for his meal Jiraya sits in the empty chair in front of Benji. "You are stalking me aren't you?" Benji asks to the sannin. "Stalking is a really strong word." Jiraya replied signaling to the waitress to attend him. "I prefer the term following you around." The sannin orders some sake and snacks for himself. "I heard that you gave to the elders a quite bold plan to create a brand new group of shinobis for the village." Jiraya tells to Benji.

"Well news spread fast." Benji commented. "When you know where to listen it is true." Jiraya replied. "A multi village combat group leaded by a former spirit that was trapped inside the vessel of the Kyubi that sounds really amazing." The sannin stop talking when the waitress arrives with the orders. "As I said to the elders I believe that having a group with combat skills that complement the other is the best thing for Konoha instead of a group of people with the same set of skills." Benji tells to the elder before eating a gyoza.

"I agree with you in that. Anyway that isn't the reason that I am here." Jiraya replied. "When you will show yourself to Naruto? The boy really misses you." Benji looks down and swallows his food. "Naruto needs to get used to the fact that I won't be there for him anymore, he needs to grow and walk his road with his own strength." Benji replied. "Still knowing that his best friend and closest thing of family is actually alive and isn't something that he imagined will do him good." Jiraya countered.

"And what I am supposed to say, that I was a spirit sealed inside him and now I have regained my body?" Benji replied before eating another gyoza. Jiraya sighs and sips his sake. "It wouldn't hurt tell him something. You are the closest thing that Naruto have of a family." Jiraya tells to Benji. "I also understand that Naruto needs to fight and live by himself and that he needs to realize that he can't rely on you taking over and protecting him anymore."

"Then you understand why I don't want to show myself to him now. It will ruin all that he achieved so far." Benji replied. Jiraya sighs, Benji is very stubborn. A treat that made possible for the spirit bear all the years with out a single contact with the real world and real people. Benji eats in silence for a while and Jiraya does the same. "Anyway what you will do about your current situation?" the sannin asked to the former spirit. "Train to overcome this weakness." Benji answered. "I am going to begin tomorrow." "Good luck then." Jiraya replied getting up, he pays for his drink and leave.

About one hour later Benji is on his apartment, Ino is there too now with a small bag filled with her clothes for when she decides to sleep over. Benji is planning his training while Ino is humming a tune and arranging her clothes in an empty drawer on Benji's room. Benji moves to his apartment telephone and calls Haruka and let her know about his plans and asks her to find a good location. The red head tells him that she will find it the place that he requested. Ino overhears the conversation; she doesn't know if she gets worried, jealous or just ignore it.

By noon Benji is once again called by the council of elders, this time he is taken to a small arena, Benji can see some Jonins around and he guesses what is about to happen. "We summoned you here to test your skills." The elderly woman of the council tells to Benji. "We saw what you did only as a spirit now we want to see you fight with a real body." "I will go first!" Gai says in a flashy manner. Near him are Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Anko and few more Jonins that Benji doesn't know.

'Boy I am so screwed now.' Benji thinks while everyone but Gai leaves the arena. On the audience stand there is few shinobis to watch the event clearly to steal any technique that Benji tosses on the combats. Gai is making some warm up exercises, Benji is trying to find a way to get out of there, even thought he was able to regenerate brutal amounts of damage he wasn't sure that he would be able to take someone like Gai head on like that.

The signal to begin is given and in a blink of eyes Gai is in front of Benji punching him hard sending the former spirit into a wall. "I was waiting more from what I heard." Gai commented in a superior tone. "Gai pay more attention to your arm!" Asuma shouts to the green dressed Jonin. Gai looks at his right arm and finds ten long gashes on the length of his arm they are deep and are bleeding a lot.

"How this happened?!" Gai exclaims confused. Benji pulls himself to his feet clinging on the wall. Gai notice that Benji's fingernails are now five centimeters long and they are stained with blood. "Kakashi you saw what happened?" Kurenai asks to the Sharingan user. "Yes." Kakashi replied. "In the few fractions of second that preceded the punch Benji placed his arms in order to grab Gai's arm, when he was tossed back by the impact the own speed of the punch gave him the power to slash Gai's arm like that with his claws. The moment that his nails changed like that I couldn't see." "Impressive, he used Gai's movement to attack during the time that he was attacked and now Gai have a handicap." Kurenai exclaimed.

Gai is holding his wounded arm. "You are good. I give you that." he says to Benji who is coughing leaning in a wall. Ino and Haruka run to the arena and see the fight, now just the stillness. Gai dashes at Benji, the spirit moves to the left just one step and Gai drives his entire left leg on the wall. "Shinzui hana." Benji whispers grabbing Gai's leg. Gai let out a scream when the energy turns into a mass of spikes inside his leg. Gai backhand Benji into another wall.

"Why he doesn't attack?" Asuma wonders. "The ANBU reported that when he fought with that copy of him he was fully offensive." "Gai isn't a copy of him and he doesn't know how to face Gai, not to mention that Gai is in a totally different level when comparing to Benji. He is only countering using every opening that Gai is giving and he is doing a good job." Anko commented. "Benji knows that he is in disadvantage, attacking now will give too many openings to Gai to take, countering gives much less in case that his attacks miss."

"You trained him didn't you Anko?" Kurenai asks to the other kunoichi. "I did, that is why I am telling you that he won't attack until he is sure that the attack will land." Anko replied. "Benji might not be a ninja for long but he isn't stupid, he knows how to fight and how to plan, right now all that he can and will to is mining Gai's strength until he is able to win."

"Right now he took about twenty nine percent of Gai's attack power by wounding his arm and he took about forty six percent of his mobility by attacking his leg." Kakashi commented. "But Gai is still above him." Anko nods confirming. "But Benji is stubborn he won't give up easily." She commented. "I paid dearly because I underestimated him."

Gai attacks Benji again and drives the former spirit through a wall. "You fight without honor." Gai says to Benji in a scolding tone. "A fight must be beautiful and filled with honor! So when you face a dishonorable enemy he will repent for his sins and he will see the light of honor and justice that you give!"

"It doesn't matter how honorable was the battle if you lose it." Benji's voice replied behind a thick cloud of dust that the impact rose. "Beauty also doesn't matter, a fight isn't pretty and death isn't beautiful. Besides if you die who will protect those that you love?" Benji's words strike Gai hard that stutters trying to find a way to counter it. Two metal blue orbs appear on the middle of the dust.

"Gai block!" Kakashi shouts. Gai does so preventing a lightning ball from hitting him straight on the chest. 'What power is this…?' Gai thinks as his body is stunned and a powerful vacuum force pulls him down, a second lightning ball hits Gai's chest exploding and sending the Jonin flying away. "Raikou toukai dual blast." Anko exclaimed.

"What?" Asuma asked. "It is one of his most powerful techniques." Anko replied. "A pair of lightning balls, the first shot is a vacuum shot that drags the enemy to the location where the second ball will hit. The second strike is at least fifty percent stronger than the first." "And Gai took that hit straight into the chest. The vacuum of the first blast pulled him down with the defense too, the second blast slipped through the created hole in the defense and retarding his reactions." Kakashi added. "That Benji guy is creative I give him that, but those blasts aren't enough to take Gai down."

As making true to Kakashi's words Gai is getting back on his feet, his vest is badly burned. "That was an awesome movement!" Gai exclaims. "Now I see why you were able to fight beside the Third Hokage!" Benji is breathing hard, already tired because of the fight, the little stamina that his body had after thirteen years unused is quickly diminishing. "But now you are tired and the result of this fight is obvious! You are a wonderful fighter!" Gai added. "You lasted this long against me in the situation that you are! There isn't shame in being defeated now!"

Gai charges at Benji, moving quickly in zigzags to confuse Benji. Gai packs a powerful punch and attacks. Benji moves to his right on the very last instant and packs the stronger hit that he can produce on Gai's groin. Gai hold his groin with both hands and let out a very out and high pitched scream. "That must hurt." Kurenai commented seeing all the males watching wincing in sympathetic pain.

Benji stumbles forward getting distance from Gai. "His eyes changed." Hiashi said when his Byakugan noticed the change of color on Benji's eyes. His irises are now dark blue, his cornea is now black and his pupils are thin blood red slits. "Is that a Kekkei genkai?" Kurenai wonders. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Hiashi commented. "From what we was told he was a spirit for thirteen years and his spirit shared the same vessel as the Kyubi, not to mention that for that same period his body didn't aged or rotted while buried. I don't know exactly how a Kekkei genkai is firstly created but that must be a way of begin."

'It is getting clearer each time that he moves…I can see the signals that his body send when he will attack, move, I can see every message that his body is sending, the way that his spirit charges for an attack…' Benji thinks looking at Gai who is still shouting in pain. Benji is panting trying to recover his breath. 'His wounds are healing too fast.' Hiashi thinks seeing with his Byakugan Benji's internal wounds healing in an insane fast rate with out the use of chakra.

Gai recovers from the hit and charges Benji again, Benji avoids the hit once again dodging on the last instant, Gai keeps attacking surprised with the former spirit moves. Benji hits Gai on the stomach, the Jonin barely feels the hit and attacks Benji back sending him to another wall. Gai cringes feeling some after pain from the hit on the groin. Benji gets up again looking even more tired. "You have lots of guts and I admire that." Gai commented looking at Benji. "Even thought you fight dirty."

"Why he can still move?" Kurenai asks looking at the state of Benji. "What is keeping him moving and standing is his spirit." Anko replied Kakashi and Hiashi nod agreeing. "His spirit is forcing his body to move and fight, the spirit surpassed the body." Benji leans on the wall to get some support. "I am tired so I am stopping here." Benji says coughing. "You win, for me it was a good training and to see my limits."

Gai stares at Benji, he was expecting fight until one of them was knocked out not him giving up. Benji sits on the ground. "Haruka patch him up!" Benji shouts to his underling that moves to action as soon he stopped talking. Ino moves to help Benji. Gai complains a bit but allows Haruka to heal him. Ino was going to heal Benji but stop because he told her that wasn't needed.

"That was kind of anti-climatic." Kakashi commented covering his Sharingan. "I think that it was a good ending." Kurenai replied. "He knows when to stop." "Why she is there?" Asuma wonders seeing Ino kneeled besides Benji. Most of the people there move away commenting about the fight, the elders discuss a little and walk away. Kakashi moves to tease Gai a little.

After recovering more Benji stands with Ino's help and moves to Gai. "It was a really good fight. I am looking forward to a next time." Benji tells to the Jonin. "I say the same." Gai replied with his trademark smile. "I am done." Haruka said. "To get a more advanced treatment you should go to the hospital." Gai nods and moves to aid Benji to leave the arena.

"See you guys around." Benji commented leaving the place. "Odd guy." Kakashi commented and Gai nodded agreeing. "Look who is talking." Benji whispered, Ino and Haruka chuckle at his words. "You are sure that you don't need treatment?" Haruka asks to Benji. "I am fine, my wounds are already healed." Benji answered. "I guess that is the advantages of being an evil spirit. But I am tired, really tired." Haruka sighs at his words. "I guess that you really need that stamina training after all." Ino commented.

Later on that day Benji is sleeping to recover the used energy, Ino and Haruka are both on their respective houses. Gai is on the hospital getting a more advanced treatment for the injuries as well the removal from the mass of mental spikes from his match against Benji.

On the next day Benji and Haruka are in a training ground far from the village with many large boulders on the terrain near of a small river. "Let me see if I got this straight…" Haruka says to Benji who is holding a thin and strong looking set of chains. "You will tie those chains in a boulder, lift it a dozen meters from the ground, tie yourself in the same height in a different tree, release the boulder to swing against you while you swing against it and try to use a technique that is basically giving a insanely strong poke in the boulder to shatter it in tiny little bits, I got everything right?"

"Yep, that is everything." Benji replied tossing the chain over a very thick branch. "For the records let me tell you that I think that this technique is absolutely insane." Haruka tells to Benji crossing her arms. "What good that technique does?" "Well other than making me regain a lot of stamina it will increase my defense in brutal levels because I will be hitting the stone many times until I perfect it." Benji answered, he makes a little pause and continues. "Not to mention that if I am able to pierce a stone using a finger I can kill someone using just a finger by piercing the target flesh and bone."

Haruka sighs; once again her commanding officer is acting crazy. She knows that he is a genius when it comes to new techniques but some of his training methods were dangerous if not insane, she still recalls the burns that she got because of that speed training called Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, she won't deny that her speed had increased greatly and that in the end of two weeks she was actually able to take the chestnuts from the fire without burning herself.

"Pulling fishes out of the water with out getting my hands wet or taking nuts from a fire either way those training methods are insane." She mutters while Benji is arranging the system of pulleys that will be used to lift the boulders. After half an hour of preparations the first boulder is finally on the air and Benji is also tied and strapped in position to train. Haruka pulls the boulder using a rope, Benji nods and she releases the boulder. Benji let go of the rope that he was holding and swings against the stone shouting a war cry.

The result was the expected for both ninjas; Benji was hit by the boulder because his finger gave up. Benji pushes himself from the boulder and tries again and again and again with the very same results. At the end of half an hour Haruka calls a break and proceeds to untie the former spirit so he can regenerate properly after smashing against the stone more times than he cared to count, Haruka on the other hand is keeping notes of his smashes against the boulder.

After a ten minutes break it all begins again, Benji keeps hitting on the boulder, actually the boulder keeps hitting him while he tries to use the Bakusai Tenketsu. Benji isn't sure if the destructive power of the technique will actually happen but he is sure that at least he would get stronger because of the training and if the power appeared it would for sure be impressive and make anyone that doesn't know that the technique shouldn't make anything other than stones explode cower in fear, of course Benji also don't know if the technique works on humans.

Ino and Sakura are in an ice cream shop together. "What else you want to today?" Ino asks to Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are in a mission for a couple of days and I have free time." Sakura replied. "We might go shopping." Ino nods agreeing. "And why you didn't go with them?" She asks curious. "The contractor is a male and they were supposed to be doing something in a place where females are forbidden to enter so I got a time off, besides that guy creeps me up." Sakura answered.

Ino chuckles at Sakura words. "After we have some fun you want to train?" Sakura asks to Ino. "Sure, I still need to perfect the Shinzui hana." Ino replied. "It is harder than it looks." Sakura nods agreeing, even with her talent to control chakra she is having problem to keep the energy stable for that attack. "Where is Benji?" Sakura asked. "He might help us out."

"He is busy training himself." Ino replied picking a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream. "That is bad, he is good teaching us." Sakura commented. "I am sure that you mean in more ways that you are telling." Ino teases Sakura knowing of their little affairs. Sakura blushes confirming her friend's words.

After a while the duo finishes the ice cream and moves to the shopping district. On the way they meet Hinata and since she wasn't busy they decide to drag her to shop too, the shy girl is pushed to agree but in the ends accept and goes with them with hope of getting something that would attract Naruto to her. After shopping for three hours the trio moves to train, even Hinata went by pressure of the other two girls. Hinata wouldn't deny but she is having fun with the two girls while they move to a secluded area to train they share stories of missions.

In the following days Ino and Sakura begin to train the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken near of where is being beaten by boulders. Unlike Haruka the duo decided to train using a water tank with stones on the bottom, Haruka shows to the duo the move on the water and finds that it was harder to keep the speed of her hands in the water, in the end she joined the duo in training with the tanks while Benji keeps his diet of stone.

It took Benji one more week to perfect the Bakusai Tenketsu, to his surprise he was actually able to chop the stone in tiny little bits, he did that many times to make sure that he had truly perfected the technique and to make sure that he wasn't feeling a thing when the high speed debris hitted him. Haruka is actually shocked with the destructive power of the technique that she had sneered in her mind so many times on the passed three weeks. Benji is content with the results of his training, he could feel that his stamina had increased and he begins to train the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken with the girls.

Two weeks after the beginning of the Kachu training Benji had also mastered the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken and he gets the news that Naruto left with Jiraya to find Tsunade. After finding that Benji packs a small backpack and gets ready to leave, he knows that Orochimaru will also contact Tsunade not to mention Itachi attacking Naruto on the middle of the way, since until the moment only Kakashi is on the hospital Benji moves out of Konoha in high speed thanks to his training.

Benji's sudden departure confuses and worries Haruka, Ino and Sakura. They know that Benji wouldn't be that serious if the situation wasn't indeed very serious. Later they would discover that Sasuke had chased after Naruto because his brother was going after Naruto and that Kakashi was in the hospital because facing Itachi's Tsukuyomi attack.

Far from there Itachi had just deflected Sasuke's chidori and both brothers begin to fight. Jiraya appears to protect Naruto from Kisame. Itachi uses the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Jiraya uses his Toad Mouth Bind, Kisame and Itachi flee seeing that they won't be able to capture Naruto on that moment. Gai arrives a little late and Benji gets there even later.

Benji watches the conversation from the group from distance, he sighs frustrated because he wasn't able to arrive in time when Itachi was weakened and most likely on his most vulnerable shape in god knows how long. Benji sees Jiraya and Naruto leaving the city and follows them at distance knowing that soon they will face Orochimaru again and Benji wanted to make things easier to everyone and kill Orochimaru if possible.

End of the chapter nine:

Fight with Gai-sensei: Back when I wrote this chapter I wanted to have a fight with one of the main jonins so Benji could see how much his body deteriorated, as well how much everything changed because the thirteen years sealed. Even with the training as a spirit Benji and especially his body isn't strong, conditioned or skilled enough to fight with Gai in the same level.

So during the fight Benji was fully defensive, and as he fights, get hurt and start to push his body based only on his spirit's will, the body started to show some changes, the different eye color, seeing the electric and spiritual signals that Gai's brain send to his body, allowing Benji to foresee with some extent Gai's next movement.

The spirit also affects the body, since the spirit is by far stronger the body is stimulated by the energy and it heals him in an insane fast rate, it also allows some minor changes as longer and stronger nails, to make his hair grow faster.

Anyway since it is only explained that the Kekkei genkai is passed down in the bloodline, there will be some theories of how a particular line started (genetic manipulations, mystical forces, and more things). However all that happened with Benji isn't a Kekkei genkai; looks like one, but it isn't.

Training: Once again Benji go back to his roots as anime fan to find a suitable training to make himself stronger in a short period of time, and the best place to find that kind of training is in Ranma 1/2, where people expend a handful of days training with some odd/insane training techniques/routines and become stronger/faster than before.

Benji started with Bakusai Tenketsu to gain more stamina, defense and strength, toughing up his muscles, bones and entire body with multiple collisions with a three tons (if not more) rock, based in the training that Cologne gave to Ryoga. Once he got hard enough to not feel the hits and his fingers can pierce stone (just imagine what he can do on soft targets).

Benji moves to Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, to get speed, more stamina, better eye-hand coordination, after all it doesn't matter if you hit as hard as a demolition ball if you can't hit a thing, and I like hitting more (faster) than hitting harder than the enemy (speed and accuracy over sheer strength), of course that the best is a balance between high speed and massive strength (Tsunade!).

The girls would follow some of the training (not the Bakusai) to increase their fighting abilities since the two of them were after all unpleased with their strengths, after Benji used Haruka as guinea pig (she regenerates so she can test the dangers and effectiveness of insane Ranma's techniques without permanent damage), Sakura and Ino started to train the Amaguriken using a fish tank.

Since water is denser than air, the training is by far harder than using the 'traditional' way, but the results are faster and stronger movements (all that based in personal theories with some liberal adaptation of the laws of physics), when done they can hit several times by second, with total mastery they will be able to do the same with their feet (Chun Li's kick) and other body parts (not the head, there has to exist limits, just imagine the brain damage on 100 headbutts by second).

More training techniques where and will be given to them based on the need, but the basic starter's 'schedule' is Amaguriken, Bakusai, followed by advanced spirit techniques, attack, defense and medical jutsus, strengthening the body, then the mind and the techniques. Ino is a certain on the training, Sakura is also constant on it, Hinata was just visiting (she might decide to go to Benji-sensei's training course of hell).

Search for Tsunade and Itachi's attacks: Once again Benji forgot about important things until it started to happen and he couldn't stop them from happening. And boy he missed a perfect chance, if he was there when Itachi 'turned off' the sharingan killing Itachi with a bullet on the head would be easy.

So now Benji is after Tsunade knowing and remembering everything that he could about that, he doesn't know the name of the city but knows details of it, so after finding the city, he will eventually find Tsunade, and then Orochimaru, and who knows with some luck Benji put a bullet on Orochimaru's brain.


	11. Lucky, Lucky!

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter ten: Lucky, Lucky!

Benji mixes himself on the crowd of the city that he is in, unlike Jiraya and Naruto Benji already know where he will find Tsunade so all that he needs to do is to get there and wait for her to appear, luckily for him Benji already knows how Tsunade looks like. "Tanzaku-gai…and a huge castle…" Benji mutters looking around.

Benji it doesn't take too long for Benji find the location that he was seeking, Benji moves to a tree where he has a good view of the castle and the streets near it. Benji climbs on the trees and waits to see if Tsunade will appear, since he doesn't know the exact day of the meeting he will have to wait during the entire day for days until it happens. More than ever Benji wanted to have Haruka around so they could take turns in the stake out.

And the day seems to drags itself like a slug with weights for Benji who had watched a reasonable amount of people passing on the streets near the castle, even a frisky couple that got a quickie in one of the surrounding walls of the castle. When the night fall Benji moves away, he knows that the meeting will only happen during the day and he won't need to stake out during the night. With pleasure he stretches and moves his numb limbs, Benji picks his belongings and moves to the gambling area of the city, the certain location of Tsunade.

Using some of the annual funding money that he gained for the group that he will create and a drawing of Tsunade Benji begins to look for her in casinos and other gambling houses. Tired of the unfruitful hours of search Benji decides to gamble a little, of course cheating if possible with the help of his newly acquired Kekkei genkai. After half hour gambling and more than eighty percent of the times that he betted he won Benji have not only recovered the amount of money that he expended on the search but triplicate the amount and to toss off the people that might suspect of cheating Benji betted low every time that he decided to lose.

Benji trades his chips for money and leaves the gambling house; he needs to get some rest to continue the stake out on the next day. Because of the late hour there isn't many people on the streets, most of them are gambling, partying on the pubs and bars or sleeping. Benji notices movement in a far end of the street, a large group of suspicious males are surrounding a pair of women, one of them seems to be very drunk and is being carried by the other. Benji can guess what will happen to the two if those guys are left alone, Benji quickly and in silent moves to the group and sees one of the men with a knife moving to the two women.

Benji tosses a stone on the man head. "That is really low, a bunch of armed men against a pair of women. You guys are lower than a worm." Benji says to the group holding another stone with his left hand. "Besides a bunch of cowards that need to pack against women because they aren't able to get any won't be able to be up to the job." The strike against their manhood makes all the group charge against Benji.

In less than one minute is all over, all the attackers are on the ground unconscious or nursing broken limbs. Benji removes a knife from his chest, a lucky strike from one of the attackers that managed to give him a long slash before the blade got stuck on Benji's hardened flesh. "This is a very good knife." Benji commented pocketing it, a knife that was able to slash a two centimeters deep cut on twenty centimeters of his chest after the Bakusai Tenketsu is really a masterpiece.

"You two are hurt? They did anything?" Benji asks to the two women walking to them. "We are unhurt." The one carrying the drunk one answered, she has short black hair. "Thank you for your aid." "Don't worry about it. Those scumbags deserved that." Benji answered, and then he sees the face of both of them. 'And they say that doing the good without looking to who doesn't pay out…' he thinks looking at Tsunade and Shizune. "If you want I can escort you two to the hotel where you two are staying. It is better not risk a second time." Benji offers to Shizune. "I think that I will take your offer." She replied with a small smile. "I could use some help to carry my friend." Benji nods and helps Shizune with Tsunade, Tonton follows them closely.

A short while later they arrive in a hotel and Shizune makes the check in for herself and Tsunade. Benji takes Tsunade to the room where she will sleep. "Let me take a look at your wound." Shizune says to Benji. "You don't have to worry about it, is just a scratch." Benji replied. "I am a training doctor and scratches don't bleed like that." Shizune replied pointing to his soaked shirt. Benji nods and takes out his shirt not wanting to seem suspicious declining treatment.

Shizune carefully cleans his chest and only finds a very shallow cut on his chest. "It is impossible…something this shallow shouldn't bleed like that…" she commented looking at the cut, actually running her finger on the cut. "I told you that weren't serious." Benji commented. Shizune nods and begins to clean the cut and dress it. "There you go, just change the bandages daily and you will be fine." She tells him with a smile.

"Thank you, sorry for troubling you." Benji replied. "You don't have thank me. I should be thanking you for helping me and my friend earlier, tending your wounds is the very least that I could to do repay you." Shizune tells him. "Don't worry about I just did what I thought that needed to be done." Benji replied. "Now if you excuse me I will be leaving. It won't be proper that I stay here any longer." Benji puts on a clean shirt and leaves taking his bloody shirt with him. Shizune watches him off, then moves to check on Tsunade and make her more comfortable.

On the reception desk Benji books a room for himself and moves to get some rest. "I got lucky." Benji mutters tossing his shirt in a trash can. "Now that I have found them it will be easier to track him." Benji lies on the bed and gets some deserved sleep, he traveled most of the morning and expended the rest of the day guarding a castle he was dead tired.

On the next day Benji decided to keep a silent watch on the Legendary Loser and her lieutenant, knowing that he can't actually get too close of follow both of them the entire time because both of them are high ranked ninjas Benji tried something new on the early hours of the morning, the result is a small summoning of a small fairy based on images, personality traits and other details extracted directly from Benji's imagination, with the cost of much energy and one liter of blood and more ingredients.

Benji is content with his handiwork; the fairy is perfect she even fly with out need for wings. The small fairy is playing around Benji's room learning to use her own set of powers. Benji is thinking how to get clothes to her. He can't just let her fly around naked; it would call even more attention. He decides to shop for some clothes for dolls after all the fairy is only twenty centimeters tall, the size of a doll.

After a quick shopping with the excuse of buying accessories for a sister doll Benji returns with clothes for the fairy, it was a bit troublesome to explain to her the need of clothes but in the end she obeys him and dress up in a rather loose shinobi clothes. From then until Tsunade and Shizune leave to gamble Benji expend teaching the fairy how to talk and to watch the target unseen by the target. When they leave the fairy flies after them keeping distance and sneaking around.

Benji follows the fairy from distance still surprise with the amount of crazy ideas that worked so well on that world, it was acceptable that moves and techniques from Ranma worked there, but something like creating a fairy sounded really extreme even for him. 'This world has overpowered ninjas, demons and god knows what else, damn I am an evil spirit myself I guess that using my own blood and half of all my energy to create a fairy isn't all that impossible.' Benji thinks strolling on the path that Tsunade took. 'I wonder what else I can do here.'

The day moves calmly with Tsunade losing the entire day, the fairy watches the two women and a pig the entire day bored with her job, not so far from them Benji is watching the group too also gambling a bit and using his abilities to win almost every time just losing once and a while and really small amount when comparing to the amount that he is winning.

When the night falls the fairy moves to Benji feeling hungry, Benji follows Tsunade and Shizune to a pub and sits in a table far from the duo but able to see them an orders some food for himself and the hungry fairy, she worked hard and deserved a reward and Benji rewarded her with chocolate, a large bar of it. The sheer happiness on the fairy face was more than worth the price of the chocolate.

Benji eats in silence while inside his jacket the fairy is humming happily licking a small piece of the chocolate savoring every lick. After the dinner Benji stays on the pub drinking some sake watching Tsunade getting drunk to forget her permanent losing streak, the fairy is sleeping on Benji's pocket after drinking a small sip of sake and the day tiredness. Much later they move back to the hotel to sleep. Benji moves to his room and carefully places the fairy on a pillow and covers her with a handkerchief before changing to his sleeping clothes and getting to bed.

The routine repeats itself for one week until Tsunade won in a slot machine; Benji knew that it was a sign of the meeting. Van his fairy is ordered to return to the hotel and stay in there until Benji returned, she complains but obey. Benji moves to the castle and waits, by the noon Tsunade and Shizune appeared to look at the castle. Benji pulls the pistol that he gained from the Third Hokage, he isn't sure if shooting Orochimaru would kill the snake summoner but Benji would try.

And it happens Orochimaru appears destroying the castle to Shizune's shock. Benji waits Orochimaru to get closer of Tsunade and Shizune attacking him so Kabuto wouldn't be able to block the bullet. When Benji was going to shoot he is attacked and falls from the tree. Looking down to Benji who is bleeding from many cuts is a sound kunoichi with long purple hair.

"Orochimaru-sama was right the assassin spirit of Konoha was following Tsunade after all." She says moving closer to his corpse. "He was so easy to kill. The poor guy should know that he shouldn't have angered Orochimaru-sama." She bends to pick Benji's pistol from his hands as a token of the kill. "You should know that as a fish a human dies because of his mouth."

Benji grabs the kunoichi face covering her mouth. "You should know that too." he hisses to her while driving his right hand on her gut, because his Bakusai Tenketsu training Benji easily stabs her with his fingers. She struggles and tries to escape but his grip is much stronger than her. "Since you took away my chance to kill Orochimaru I guess that I have to interrogate you." Benji hisses to her again before knocking her out.

The girl falls on top of him, Benji sighs with his wounds healing. He pushes the girl to the ground and sits up. He can hear Naruto from the distance and he knows that Tsunade fled with Shizune. Benji removes the girl's Sound village forehead protector and destroys it before taking out his now ragged shirt and changing to a clean one from his backpack. Benji takes her to the hotel and ties her well preventing her from even moving her fingers.

After explaining to Van what happened Benji proceeds to extract information from the girl leaving his body and entering on hers, then he begins to question her on the dreamscape where he will have time to extract the information from her with out worrying about someone hearing her screaming.

Benji is flying around a very disturbing dreamscape. "This is horrible, what could have done this to her…" Benji whispered looking at his surroundings. After years as a spirit and entering on a handful of people Benji guessed that those terrifying land that covers the dreamscape is some severe trauma or something that corrupted the kunoichi mind. Since she is an underling from Orochimaru Benji could guess that she could be under influence of jutsus or even worse things.

For his own safety Benji keeps flying far from the horrid landscape bellow, he doesn't want to risk himself while looking for the information that he wants and need. After a long time Benji finds a kind of building on the middle of the thorns, ruins, rivers of poison and stones. A familiar voice calls him; Benji looks back and sees Van flying to him. "What you are doing here?" Benji asks surprised with the fairy presence there. "I came to help." Van replied. Benji nods and let Van sit on his shoulder, the presence of his familiar makes him get a little relaxed.

"You stay put on my shoulder and hold tight on my clothes." Benji tells her, Van nods and grabs some of the fabric with her little hands. Benji lands on the construction and carefully walks inside looking at the walls and floor. "It is so dark in here." Van whispers in a scared voice, the only source of light on the dreamscape is Benji and Van, everything else is darkness.

Benji comforts Van with few words while moving slowly on that unholy temple, on the walls there is many drawings of snakes and Orochimaru. Benji slowly descends on the temple knowing that whatever that temple guards is sealed deeply under it. Marking his path Benji leaves glowing kunais nailed on the ground marking the way back. Benji feels the air heavy with stillness and evil, it only gets stronger while he moves down, Van is holding his shirt so hard that her little knuckles are white, it is her first time experiencing such evil and she is very scared.

After a long time Benji reaches the very bottom of the temple, he is now in a very large room with the same carvings on the walls. He hears something in the most distant wall of the room and summoning a sword of energy Benji moves to the source of the sound. Benji tosses an energy stick as far as he can, it hits a wall and falls on the ground, but the sound of the two collisions and the light made the source of the original sound let out scared cries.

Van gasps shocked in seeing a younger version of the girl that they possess naked, hurt and chained a couple meters away from the glowing stick. The little girl have her eyes closed shut because of the light, the paleness of her skin made clear that she was there for many years. Benji hides his feeling seeing the girl chained with a spiked chain that wounds her when she moves, it is clear that Orochimaru did something to her and that something appears to them seeing that the host is exposed.

A tall half snake half human creature attacks Benji. The spirit easily dodges the attack of the humanoid snake. "So Orochimaru trapped that girl and sealed a spirit inside her body." Benji says intensifying the sword, making it look more solid and glow even stronger. "A spirit that is loyal to him and that would do anything that he orders, this must be how his seals look like from inside."

The creature hisses and charges Benji. Benji easily sidesteps the creature while with a swift motion slashing the creature arms and legs off, Benji nails the creature on the ground using a second sword. Benji moves to the little girl that curls in a fetal position and tries to cover herself from him. "I won't hurt you." Benji gently whispers to her. "I will release you." She doesn't respond, Benji cuts the chains after changing the sword to an axe and carefully removes the thorns from the girl flesh.

Benji let the girl stay sited where she is recovering. "Van stay near her." He tells to the fairy. "But stay far from her reach we don't know what she can do." Van nods and floats around the girl. Benji moves to the crippled creature. "Now we have to talk, if you give me all the answers that I want I kill you fast and painlessly if you don't tell me what I want I will torture you until I find what I want." Benji tells to the creature. "Which way you prefer?" There isn't an answer and Benji stabs the creature on the long tail, he does that many times before asking again.

Uncountable hours pass with Benji extracting information from the creature while Van is comforting the girl and discovering more about her. After many more hours the creature finally met its limit and tells everything that it knows to Benji, when sure of what he found is everything that the creature knows Benji kills it. The temple begins to vanish and soon the dreamscape returns to its original form of blankness. Benji makes the girl take the control of her body before he leaves with Van.

On the real world less than five minutes had passed and the girl appearance changed, she looked like a nineteen years old and now she looks like a thirteen years old. "Orochimaru's seals did more than just control her, it altered her body no wonder her dreamscape was so deformed." Benji whispers untying the girl, she is no longer a threat.

The girl takes hours to adjust to her body after being trapped inside her mind for so long. While she was recovering Benji noticed that the wound that he gave her was gone, he wonders what had happened to them. Benji calls Haruka from the hotel, he can't keep that girl on his room now that the fight with Orochimaru is approaching.

Haruka arrive before the nightfall, the girl is hungrily eating some take out that Benji ordered. "Okay what you did this time?" Haruka asks to Benji, she is hiding very well her shock of seeing the girl and a twenty centimeters tall fairy, after being assigned to be Benji's underling she had passed through a lot of things that others wouldn't believe.

"It is kind of a long story." Benji replied with a small smile. "After those two are sleeping I tell you." Haruka nods while dumping her backpack in a chair. It doesn't take long to the girl and the fairy fall in sleep after eating, both had used lots of energy. "Let's talk about this outside; I know you and you most likely scream." Benji tells her while picking up his jacket. Haruka nods and picks a jacket for herself. "And leave that Konoha headband here, what have I told you about keeping your identity as a ninja secret?" Haruka places her forehead protector on her pack and chases after Benji.

Benji takes Haruka to the pub where Tsunade usually goes, after ordering Benji tells to Haruka how he got Van. "Let me see if I got this straight, you summoned her using one liter of your blood, a large amount of energy and images that you had on your memories?" Haruka asks to Benji. "That is right." Benji replied before sipping some soda. "And she is not only alive but she can't be unsummoned?" Haruka continued. "Exactly." Benji answered.

Haruka sighs before downing some sake, once again Benji made her life take an odd turn. "And the girl?" she asks. Benji explained to her everything that happened. "Poor child…" Haruka whispered after hearing the explanation. "Her name is Momiji. She doesn't recall or was never given a last name. She was from the hidden Mist village; I still don't know how Orochimaru got her." Benji tells to Haruka.

"You want me to take her to the Leaf and place her under protection?" Haruka asked. Benji nods confirming. "Yes, she needs time to recover from being sealed and wounded so much inside her mind, not to mention that she might help us in the future." He tells to Haruka. She nods understanding. "Tomorrow you return to the Leaf taking Momiji and Van with you. I know that might be a bit too much to ask but stay on my apartment with them until I get back and we can decide in a more permanent location for her." Haruka nodded. "Understood sir." She replied.

Haruka spots Tsunade entering and is about to react to her, Benji covers her mouth preventing Haruka from shouting. "She doesn't know about us and she must not know that." Benji mouths to her with a severe expression on his face. "I have a plan on motion so you won't interact with them." Haruka nods meekly, there was few times when Benji was that serious and when he was that serious it because the situation was very serious.

Later Jiraya and Naruto arrived; once again Benji had to shut Haruka to not react to them. Benji watched the conversation, Haruka does the same and soon the group leaves because Naruto provoked Tsunade. Benji and Haruka move to the hotel, Benji already know what will happen.

On the passing week Benji occasionally checked how Naruto was doing, after being with the blonde ninja Benji couldn't just leave him by his own luck. Benji also noticed that Shizune and Tsunade occasionally peeked on Naruto too, Shizune more often than Tsunade.

On the eve of the great sannin match Benji is watching at Naruto who is fallen on the destroyed grounds of his selected training area, he can see that Naruto is still conscious but unable to walk. "You know this is quite pathetic." Benji says walking closer of Naruto on the direction of his head. "I didn't raise and trained you to be like this."

The sheer shock on Naruto's face is priceless and Benji has to hold back his will to laugh at it, on that moment he has to be a serious, stoic and menacing figure. "But I guess that I went wrong sometime on the way since you always seem to be expecting things to be handed over for you chewed in a silver platter."

"You are just something that I created." Naruto said looking at him. "You don't exist." Benji chuckles in an amused way. "You didn't thought like that when I was always around you." Benji commented. "Was just I leave you to live, train and fight by yourself and you begin to think like this. You want to be the Hokage but in the past you thought that just by doing few missions the Third would give you the title, you wanted to pass on the academy but didn't want to study and always made me study for you and later teach you in an easy way that you could understand."

Naruto mumbles something that Benji can't understand. "You pestered Jiraya to teach you the Rasengan in an easy way that you could understand even thought he was already teaching you an A-class technique and during the training you saw what costed you never paying attention to the classes and you lack of concentration." Benji said while crouching besides Naruto. "It was me who defeated that Cloud kunoichi and used the Hiryu Shoten Ha, you didn't create it, but if you were saying that I was just your imagination it means that you think that you created it."

Benji lets his words sink on Naruto's mind. "Let me show you how real I am." Benji said standing up and grabbing Naruto's collar and lifting him. "Real enough for you?" Benji asked once again seeing the raw shock on Naruto's face.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asks shocked. "I was caught on the seal of the Kyubi by accident and sealed with it inside you. "Until recently I was unable to leave your body or the area surrounding you, but with the help of the third I could get my body back, and he helped me because he knew that soon you would like not having a human spirit inside you not giving you privacy, not to mention that you was beginning to rely too much on me again, if you want to be a Hokage you have to create the path by yourself not having someone else opening the path for you, because if you do that, the person that opened the path will be the Hokage not you."

With those words Benji puts Naruto down. "Our paths aren't the same anymore but they might get crossed, use your hands and strength to carve your path as I will do to mine." Benji said walking away. "You no longer need an invisible spirit friend to comfort you." Benji turns to Naruto and looks at him with a more gentle expression. "Because now as I said to you on the past, that you would have many friends, you no longer need me."

Naruto watches the spirit walk away and vanish in the darkness as mysteriously as he had appeared to him; with a new resolution after being scolded like that Naruto begins to train even harder.

On the next morning, the day of the confrontation arrived, Shizune was knocked out by Tsunade who also poisoned Jiraya, Naruto is moving to the city after training all night. Benji is waiting for Tsunade on the meeting point, well on another hiding spot near it with a good view of the location. 'What the hell?' Benji thinks seeing Orochimaru, Kabuto and two more people on the street, the other two are wearing cloaks and Japanese straw hats. "This isn't right." He mutters seeing Tsunade appearing.

End of the chapter ten:

Benji: With the little that he remembers and know about the events surrounding Tsunade's first appearances as well the events of her nomination as Hokage, Benji attempts to be there when the meeting happens and getting rid of Orochimaru, but the devil (as well me the writer) don't want that, so Benji was once again stopped of killing.

The fairy's creation was loosely based in a summoning jutsu mixed up with magic ritual and a pinch or two of alchemy (Full Metal Alchemist), Van is literally part of Benji and Benji's life, even thought she is mostly independent as creature, she is a familiar (magic servant that serves a wizard or other kind of magic possessing person) and is bound to Benji and Benji's life. Well this is enough about her for now, more details about her later.

The success of the technique is a mystery, another one to the list of 'unnatural and impossible things of Naruto's world'. It might be explained later.

Momiji A.K.A. Sound Village girl: Based in what I saw about the cursed seal. I want to point out that I stopped watching Naruto sometime after Sasuke left Konoha, and red the manga until Naruto returned to Konoha few years older, and I am purposely not getting more information about what is happening to not influence the events of the story, so revelations about the cursed seal that happened after those two points are unknown to me.

Back to the explanation, based in what I saw about Orochimaru's cursed seal, I made few alterations on it, as if Orochimaru was testing other versions of the seal for different purposes. The one used here is to control a body of a ninja, creating a creature loyal to Orochimaru that traps the real personality inside the spirit; the new personality is a corrupted version fully loyal to Orochimaru.

However this seal have certain drawbacks, since it controls the mind of the victim, there is a limit of growth for the subject, this is a more 'cannon' fodder seal to produce expendable genins and chunins to be used in any mission, the seal changes the body, instead of becoming 'demon' like as in the original seal, in this seal the body becomes older (it is easier to subdue a child's mind than an adult's, besides Orochimaru is the Mic+el Jac+on of Naruto's world, so it will be always kids).

The seal also stops the aging of the victim, allowing them to be used for a longer period of time, at least as long they live and survive the missions.


	12. Revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Naruto story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be **violence** and **sex** in the story so if you are underage of **SEVENTEEN** are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline.

It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to. I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story.

If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics. If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this:

"You have been warned."

For those who have read everything that I said before and want to continue to read this story I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eleven: Revelations

The day of the confrontation arrived, Shizune was knocked out by Tsunade who also poisoned Jiraya, Naruto is moving to the city after training all night. Benji is waiting for Tsunade on the meeting point, well on another hiding spot near it with a good view of the location. 'What the hell?' Benji thinks seeing Orochimaru, Kabuto and two more people on the street, the other two are wearing cloaks and Japanese straw hats. "This isn't right." He mutters seeing Tsunade appearing.

Benji sees Tsunade attacking and jumps into action, but the fight is already moving to another location. Tsunade is surprised when the two figures with the straw hats pass by her and attack Benji. The former spirit leaps out of the path of two swords while pulling the hats of the two figures. "My, my Orochimaru keeps sending girls against me." Benji commented seeing a pair of girls with blonde hair, one have one green and a red eye and the other has a blue and a red eye.

Benji sighs inwardly because Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kabuto are running away, but he knows that Naruto and the others will get there, besides he got other worries as how to deal with those girls, he doesn't want to kill them if they are being controlled as Momiji. "HOT DAMN!!" Benji shouts when the girls tosses the clothes away revealing that they wasn't wearing anything more than a mesh body suit, a miniskirt that is more like a thick belt of so thin and a stripe of fabric across their large breasts. "That is foul play! But hell I like it!" he exclaimed with a cat like grin, more testosterone running on his body means more aggression and Benji is fine in being very aggressive.

The battle roars, the twin blondes are making Benji's life harder, as well other parts of his anatomy. "I am kind of disappointed." Benji commented to the duo while wrapping the duo with a very strong silk ribbon. "I really thought that you two where in the Jonin level, but you girls are more in the Chunin level." He ties the duo in a tree making sure to gag, bind and make the duo unable to move, and then he proceeds to search them really thoroughly. "Mind in telling me how you girls hide all those underdressed like that?" Benji asks to the now unconscious duo looking to a pile of kunais, shurikens, tantos, poison vials and many other small ninja weapons. "And you two don't have to explain the ones that I took out from inside you two." he added mentioning few weapons that he had to remove from bodily cavities and not only from their mouths, Benji really searched them thoroughly not even sparing a single inch of their bodies and clothes after he knocked them out.

Benji looks at the pile of weapons and separates the non-metallic ones from the metal ones. "Now for a bit of certain and comfort." He mutters joining his hands, sparks and electricity gathers on his arms, Benji touches on the pile of weapons. "Lighting destruction arts! Lighting forge!" he exclaims turning the large pile of weapons and some metal from the ground into a metal coffin large enough to fit both girls with not much room to them to move.

"Sorry girls but right now I don't have time to work on you two so I will interrogate you two later." He says opening the coffin, he moves to them and punches both of them in the head hard twice, to make sure that they won't wake anytime soon. One at time Benji ties them as a spider with its prey making sure that they won't move but will have room to breathe before placing them on the coffin and locking it shut. He hides it on a tree and moves away.

It wasn't hard to locate the fight of the sannin; it was just follow the sound of the battle and the giant snake. Benji arrives on the battle site and sees Shizune patching herself up, Naruto unconscious and Tsunade shaking covered with blood, considerably far from them Kabuto is on the ground after taking the Rasengan, Orochimaru and Jiraya are facing each other. Seeing a chance of killing Kabuto, Benji moves to strike the fallen ninja, after all it is all fair in the love and in war.

Benji pulls his knife and takes a killing leap to kill Kabuto, but his assault is prevented when another cloaked figure tackles Benji. Benji blocks a sword with his knife while he and his attacker make contact with the ground. "As I can see you dealt with those sound girls with ease since you aren't even scratched. Let's see how you deal with a full grown woman Kurokami-chan!" the cloaked figure says tossing the cloak away.

"You know you under dress even more than those two." Benji commented to the brunette in front of him, she has long black hair, white skin and black eyes; she is wearing just a black mesh bikini with a cloth cover covering a bit of her hip. "You girls take the use of sexiness to distract your enemy to a whole new level." She smiles at his words. "I will take that as a compliment." She said to him. "Well too bad that I am not like almost every other male on this world since that doesn't affect me." Benji said attacking her suddenly.

She almost doesn't have time to block the strong strike with her sword; her arms go numb with the sheer force of the impact. Benji draws a second knife and strikes her again. Benji keeps attack in an insane speed and strength thanks to his Kachu training. The kunoichi is having serious troubles to keep up with his attacks. With an even stronger attack Benji's knifes shatters the woman's sword. She cries surprised with the attack and closes her eyes to prevent metal fragments from injuring her eyes. Benji is about to give the killing blow when the sannin trio summon their summonings.

The woman uses that instant of surprise to run away to fight another day. Of course that Benji isn't all that nice, he sheathes his knifes and draws his pistol, he carefully aims at the woman's right leg, and then he fires. The woman falls screaming in pain with a destroyed kneecap.

Benji moves to get his prisoner when a really big man comes out of the nowhere and grabs her while tossing small bombs at Benji covering their escape. Benji curses, he sees a shadow growing besides him and leaps to the opposite direction actually landing near of Shizune, where he was standing a slug carrying Naruto lands and tell to them to take Naruto to a safer location.

"Why you are here and helping us?" Shizune asks to Benji. "I am here to help you guys." Benji answered pulling his forehead protector from an inner pocket on his pants. "I am from Konoha." "A red protector? You are a Hokage selected?" she asks confused. "Yes the Third gave me this some time before he was killed by Orochimaru." Benji answered. "I tell the details later when they stop fighting." Shizune nods agreeing.

Few hours later the group is on the bar where they frequent regularly. "Resuming everything you was sealed inside Naruto by accident, was released by the Third, became a Jonin with many insane skills that doesn't need hand seals, recovered your body when fighting a copy of your soul created by Orochimaru, fought with the third against Orochimaru and the first and the second Hokage and now is in charge of creating a selected group of ninjas to be part of an elite group?" Tsunade asked to Benji.

"Yes, resuming everything that is it." Benji replied. "And I thought that I had seen a lot." Tsunade muttered. "Mind in explaining why you carried those two girls in a steel coffin after the fight?" Shizune asks in an angry tone. "I am going to check if they are being controlled by some forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru cast on them and interrogate them, the coffin was just to make sure that they won't move around or escape." Benji answered.

"Sounds reasonable for me." Jiraya muttered. "Anyway how you knew that Tsunade would be here?" "I have my way of investigating things." Benji answered with a smile. "Besides being lucky always help. You should seem how much I make when gambling." Tsunade sighs because of her bad luck on the table.

After a while Naruto arrives noisy as usual, even louder because of Benji's presence. "What you are doing here?! You are a figment of my imagination!" he shouted to Benji. "I said to you yesterday that I was real." Benji said picking a rice cracker from a dish on the table. "And I didn't raise you to be that scandalous, behave or I will have to punish you, and you know that I know many of your secrets, humiliating and embarrassing secrets." Naruto shuts up blushing madly. Everyone laughs at his face. Other than Benji's presence the night goes as it should be with Tsunade giving a kiss on Naruto's forehead after they move outside when arguing.

Later on that night under Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraya's watch Benji proceeds to investigate the girls, a quite short time later Benji opens his eyes. "I am done." He says to them. "What? So soon?" Shizune asks confused. "I can distort time when I am possessing someone, for you it passed around thirty seconds for me and the girls around three weeks, I must say that I am really starting to want to kill Orochimaru even more than before." Benji answered releasing the two girls who are crying and sobbing. "They are under that jutsu for more than seven years." Jiraya stares at the two naked girls with a perverted expression that makes Tsunade hits him, Benji hands to the two girls some clean clothes.

"You will be taking them to the leaf with us?" Tsunade asks to Benji while rubbing her right fist. "I am planning to, at least keep them there until they feel ready to leave." Benji answered. "Besides Konoha is partly guilty since Orochimaru came from there." Tsunade nods agreeing. "I wonder how many of Orochimaru's minions are controlled like that." she commented. "I don't know but I am planning aiding the ones that I can." Benji answered. "You can count with my support as Hokage on that matter." Tsunade said. "We can't just leave those who he tortures to suffer." Benji nods agreeing and they shake hands sealing the pact.

Two days after the battle the party is moving back to Konoha. Jiraya is openly jealous that the twins Miyo and Maya are walking rather closely of Benji, Naruto is pestering the spirit to teach him some cool jutsus that he knows. Tsunade is finding everything very amusing while Shizune is content in returning to Konoha.

"Naruto don't be so greedy." Jiraya scolded his blonde pupil. "Yeah settle with that pervert over there, he has more powerful jutsus." Benji added casually, while rubbing his chest. "Anything wrong?" Tsunade asked in a worried tone. "Not really su…!" Benji's sentence is cut by a severe coughing fit. Benji covers his mouth with his right hand. A stronger cough splashes a large amount of blood on his hand; the pressure is so high that some of it sprays from between his fingers.

Benji falls on his knees coughing hard with copious amounts of blood seeping from his fingers. "Benji!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. "Back off!" Benji managed to shout, he has no idea what is happening to him but might be contagious. "Shizune!" Tsunade said looking at her companion, the two kunoichi move Benji to a shade.

"Everyone else stay here!" Tsunade said to the group. "Whatever this is we don't need to expose anyone else to it, Shizune and I are medical ninjas we can deal with this." Jiraya nodded and holds the twins and Naruto back.

Tsunade uses a minor jutsu on Benji's chest easing the coughs. "Tsunade-sama this scent…" Shizune said feeling a particular scent on Benji's blood. "Yeah I noticed it too." Tsunade replied. "What?" Benji questioned to the duo, while killing many ninjas during the assault against Konoha Benji wasn't used to the scent of blood, then Benji couldn't feel the scent.

"Your blood smells almost like rotten blood." Tsunade said in a whisper. "What haven't you told me?" "Nothing." Benji answered with blood running down his chin. "I resumed everything that happened to me, I haven't hid anything." "I need to exam you more thoroughly." Tsunade replied seriously. "I will give an emergency treatment now, but when we get on Konoha we will get you on a hospital and I will try finding out what is wrong with you."

Benji nodded in silence, he can't imagine what could be happening to him; he was fine just moments before. Tsunade looks at the former spirit in silence; she can tell that he is confused but oddly accepting. 'His past is making him accept the unavoidable with this ease?' she mused while using her chakra to heal Benji. 'What can be wrong with him? His body was perfectly fine according to him; he developed powers that heal him, why it isn't working? NO! This can't be true…'

Tsunade closes her eyes and focuses more on Benji's body. '……Poor child…I can't believe on this…is too cruel…' Tsunade holds back her tears, she barely knows Benji but she feels like crying at the fate that he was reserved, she couldn't do anything other than prolonging his suffering.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade sighs tiredly; she knew that she would have a lot of work when returning to Konoha but it was even worse. Benji's condition improved after she healed him and he was taking care of his business, taking care of the three girls that he saved from Orochimaru plus that odd creature that he created as summon. And Shizune is preventing Tsunade from the glorious relief of alcohol.

Passing to the next file Tsunade sees the damage report of the village as well the progress of the repairs, everything was moving well not as fast as desired but faster than the normal rate.

"Tsunade-sama I brought him here." Shizune said after knocking on the office's door. "Bring him in." Tsunade replied. Benji enters on the room wearing his usual clothes, a little dirty but understandable since he was looking for suitable locations for his group's headquarters.

"Have a seat." Tsunade said pointing to Benji an empty chair. "Right now we aren't Hokage and a shinobi, but a doctor and a patient." Benji sited on the offered chair. "After your first field exam when the coughing started and the exams that I performed on you in this last week I can say this for sure." Tsunade said in a serious tone. "You are dying."

Benji just let out a long and tired sigh. "Figured." He muttered annoyed. "Why you aren't shocked or acting as any normal person when hearing that?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Technically speaking I was dead for thirteen years." Benji answered. "I lived with a demon fox inside a child, became a ghost, learned to become physical, had sex with a teenager girl as a spirit, I could list everything but I won't resuming I am a little hardened about death and dying, lots of time to deal with that."

"You are taking it better than I am." Tsunade muttered leaning on her chair. "Anyway the good news is that if I give you a chakra healing every six months you can live for around ten more years, of course with me giving you proper maintenance."

"I guess that is enough time." Benji commented. "I think that in three or four years I will have the baseline of my organization gathered, trained and ready to combat. It gives me seven or six years to deal with other things." "No family?" Tsunade asked. "Can I have children?" Benji asked back to the ancient woman.

"I am not sure." Tsunade answered in an honest tone. "Maybe you can maybe not; I would need a sperm sample to verify that." "I worry about that later." Benji replied. "I am not really sure if I want to have children even knowing that I am dying." "Your condition isn't hereditary." Tsunade said. "Your spirit is too strong, your body can't take the power; it is like a low temperature heat container holding high temperature molten metal, the container can't resist the heat and is breaking away. My healing is just like throwing cold water on a pan of boiling water; it delays the boil but doesn't stop it."

"After it happened I started to think on why it happened and came to a similar conclusion too." Benji said running his fingertips over his knee. "My body wasn't made to this kind of abuse; honestly speaking I abused it a lot just to make it physically stronger. Then I made Van, I created a fairy out of my blood, energy and few more ingredients. A living fairy, sapient, cheerful and full of live, linked to me, bonded to my life. I am doing impossible things; I am an evil spirit, an incorporeal entity, this human flesh is too weak to handle the powers of my spirit."

"You are human." Tsunade pointed out seriously. "Yes you passed by some impossible things and survived, and are currently doing even more impossible things because of that. However you are still human, you have feelings and care about others, I can tell since I took a good look on your spirit, not to mention that you are taking care of those poor girls that Orochimaru used, I will do whatever I can to help you so don't give up on yourself, make the most of your time and hopefully one day before I can't treat you anymore we will find a way for you to live without needing to be healed."

"I will keep that hope but I won't expect much okay?" Benji replied. "I don't want to feel worse than I should be if the worse happens. Besides ten years are a lot of time, I have an organization to build, people to save and evil to smite before I can say that I am ready for death."

"Just that?" Tsunade asked seriously. "Nah." Benji replied teasingly while standing up. "I have a certain attractive blonde to make happy too, I made a promise to take the responsibility on her." "Blonde? Responsibility?" Tsunade asked confused. "It is personal." Benji answered. "I will be going now, I have a date with that blonde that I just mentioned, and I am supposed to show her how to use pure energy bullets."

"Have a nice day." Tsunade said a little overwhelmed with his spirit, she was expecting him to be devastated with the news. "Thanks, you too." Benji replied leaving the office. "Work hard." Tsunade watches him leaving and decides to finish her work.

Benji leaves the building and drops the façade of casualness; his face is somber with the confirmation of his fears. "I am dying…" he murmured with an edge of despair on his voice. "Thousands of spirit years, uncountable hours training…all for nothing…I am dying in ten years…"

"Benji!" A familiar voice shouted moments before Benji feels an impact on his back. "Ino don't jump on me!" Benji exclaimed with the blonde hanging on his neck. "I missed you a lot! Why you haven't visited me since you arrived?!" Ino asked hugging his neck even tighter, her feet aren't even touching the ground.

"I am busy with work." Benji replied while Ino wraps her legs around his waist locking her ankles together on his stomach. "I am not leaving this spot!" she announced. Benji sighed in mock annoyance, Ino's actions blasted away his downcast mood; it wasn't all that important that he had a deadline, he had reasons to live and be happy, then he will enjoy them as much as he can, besides when thinking more about it, he isn't all that different from everyone else, after all no one knows when he or she will die, his condition was the same as the others, or closer to one of a terminal disease patient.

Some time later Benji follows Ino around the marketplace, letting her enjoy herself while he also enjoys the time, and it doesn't last as much as Ino desired. Benji recognized Ino's father, he also knew the expression on his face, before anything could happen Benji bolted out of there, as Benji guessed Ino's father is chasing him.

'I never thought that I would hate having a body as much as I do now!' Benji thought while dodging people, obstacles and keeping his distance from Ino's father, never he missed the invisibility, the intangibility and the flight ability as much as he is missing them now. Benji was able to keep some distance between himself and Ino's father, which was a good thing, now if he was able to come up with a good escape plan.

"Where is the fire Benji?" Anko asked in a teasinglye tone while seeing Benji running. "Anko!" Benji exclaimed as an idea flashed on his mind. "Tenjo no henge!" Anko gasped while Benji touches on her shoulder with his left hand, with a puff of smoke now Anko is Benji, and Benji is a teenager girl clad in a kimono. "I advise you to run now." Benji said with a smile. "I am really sorry about this but you have better survival chances."

"I so hate you!" Anko exclaimed seeing Ino's father turning the corner, she could feel his killing intent and runs away; looking like Benji she would take a hell of a beating if he catches her. Benji sees Ino's father chasing Anko, with a sigh Benji muses on what to do, that trick will only work a couple of times, if that many, he needs a more permanent solution, and killing her father will make Ino mad so he needs something else.

Benji moves to where he left Ino, maybe she could come up with a good idea, but he doesn't find her there, and he doesn't remember in seeing Ino chasing her father when he was after Anko. Benji decides to look around for her, and maybe come up with something on the meantime.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple hours, a meeting with Sakura and Ino later Benji is hearing the two girls singing, he really wanted to laugh, he really, really wanted to as the two girls sing Harmonia and do the same dance as the two SD of them did in the second ending of the anime. He had to give them credit, that really cheered him up; but keeping himself from laughing was taking lots of effort and two hands over his mouth, and biting his own tongue, and holding his breath.

It wasn't that it was funny, well it was funny too, but it was also really cute seeing the two doing the perfect choreography of the dance and singing the song. Benji couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh hard, actually falling from his seat on a rock in their training area.

Benji holds his stomach while laughing so hard that he is even crying, Ino and Sakura pout and complain at his laughter, and it only made Benji laugh harder, they were so cute, he would really have to come with something nice for them as a thank you pampering for cheering him up, as soon he stops laughing he would tell them that, at that moment he would enjoy the moment and laugh hard.

End of the chapter eleven:

This chapter is a mix of what was left alone for months and new material; corrections were made where I found mistakes or need. It is also a bit rushed since I wanted to move to the most original part of the story with Benji's actions actually causing major changes in the Naruto's plot. In the next chapter some of those will be presented.

Benji's condition: Something had to come up after everything that happened to both Benji's body and soul. The reason is what Tsunade explained, Benji's spirit became too strong to his body to contain, and the intensity of the spirit is damaging the body, think in how a blowtorch slowly heats a steel plate before it pierces the plate and starts to cut the plate.

As Tsunade told him her treatment is just throwing cold water on a boiling pot, it only stalls the unavoidable. Benji's 'Kekkei Genkai' is caused by that difference between body and spirit. More side effects and issues will be discovered later in the story as Benji learns about them while he lives.

Ino's father: Any father would do that, there isn't much need for an explanation here. Anko was just a scapegoat; I admit that I love pulling stunts on her.

Sakura and Ino singing Harmonia: That idea is with me for such a long time, I really wanted to do that, and came as I planned, Sakura and Ino trying to cheer Benji, and Benji laughing at the two because the cuteness and unlikeliness of the scene.


End file.
